The Stranger of My Heart
by Red Hope
Summary: The 4th story in the I, Stranger series. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to _A Stranger in my Family_ and _A Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream_. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

Series 8: **I, Stranger** – Story #4

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

Gabrielle leaned heavily against the boat's railing. She watched the sunset continue over the watery horizon. This was the sixty-second sunset she'd witnessed without Xena at her side, and gods it wasn't getting any easier. She thought the pain would subside in her, but it seemed to worsen with each day.

She'd spent over a moon in Egypt and found plenty of people in need of help. She even managed to help a god that was eternally appreciative that Gabrielle had come to her aid. The Goddess of Love in Egypt, Hathor, had sought out Gabrielle's assistance once she heard of the bard's arrival in Egypt. Somehow Hathor had managed to lose track of her ankh and feared it was taken. Gabrielle sought it out, and she was none too surprised to find it'd been stolen from the goddess.

Hathor promised Gabrielle that she would redeem the favor at anytime. Gabrielle said there was nothing she needed in her life, but all she needed was Xena back. It was a wish that would never come true, and Gabrielle forced herself to accept Xena's death. Now that she started to accept Xena's death the nightmares were getting worse and Xena's ghost no longer showed at her side. It was time for Gabrielle to let go because Xena would not come back from the dead, not this time. Thousands of souls' freedom depended on Xena's soul remaining in the Underworld.

The bard sighed once the sun was gone and the stars started to twinkle. She wiggled her long, silver bracelet down and pushed her pressure point on her wrist. The queasiness ebbed from the bottom of her belly finally. Gabrielle slowly made her way across the deck and went below.

Several of the sailors passed by Gabrielle, and they slightly grinned at the woman's obvious efficiency as a warrior. The young woman had healthy muscles that showed under her tan. She carried sais on the outside of her boots, and her hair was kept short but somewhat shabby so that she could easily fight. Then hooked to her right side was a very peculiar weapon that everybody knew belonged to the famous Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle came into the shared quarters that she had with several other travelers that wished to go to Greece from Egypt. She'd paid her way for the trip back home not that she felt like she was going home. The bard wanted to attend to Argo and catch up with Eve before word spread of Xena's death.

The small warrior knelt beside her belongings. She shoved aside her scrolls in the bag and pulled out a few trailbars. She quickly ate them knowing they'd give her enough energy until she reached Greece in a few days. She couldn't wait for a real meal at a local taverna.

Next Gabrielle prepared her bedroll then carefully pulled out a black urn. She held up the urn, which safeguarded the remains of her soulmate. She swallowed down her mix of pain and anger before her tears started again. Soon she would need to go to Amphipolis and place Xena with her brother's remains. Gabrielle would never be ready to carry out the task; she never wanted to bury her soulmate.

For the countless time, Gabrielle mentally reminded herself why Xena chose this fate – it was for the Greater Good. Gabrielle finally removed her chakram, placed it by the bedroll, and crawled into it. She'd set Xena's urn next to the chakram.

The exhaustion of running around in Egypt finally caught up to the warrior. Gabrielle found it easier than normal to drift off tonight. She let the merchant ship's rocking lull her into her rarely calm dreamscape. She was chilled halfway through the night, but a warmth passed over her that eased her again. The warrior couldn't recall such a secure warmth since the nights by the campfire in Xena's arms.

By the morning, the movements of the sailors and other travelers stirred the bard from her pleasant dreams. Gabrielle kept her eyes closed because she just didn't want to break this moment of peace. Gods it was refreshing and calmed her aching heart, yet she knew it wouldn't last. She forced herself to get up and face the reality of her upside down life. Gabrielle started to shift, however, her body was locked down by her stomach and chest.

"It's even too early for me," a husky voice whispered, "Go back to sleep, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's heart missed several beats when she absorbed the familiar timbered voice she loved and missed. She trembled under the furs, yet strong arms held her tighter.

"Another bad dream?" the groggy voice inquired.

Gabrielle was swept over by fear and excitement all at once. This had to be a dream, but it was far too real. Gabrielle had to find out the truth so she broke from the strong arms, and she jumped to her feet.

"Who are…" Gabrielle's words fell apart when she was met by curious blue eyes. Those same blue eyes she'd fallen for when she first left Potidaea.

The reclined, dark warrior had a completely confused face. Now that she considered it, she recalled only nodding off, alone. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the new surroundings that told her she was inside of a boat. What in Hades was going on here? She focused on the petite warrior above her, and she recognized the soft features of her lover but nothing else was much the same. She lost her earlier tenderness and darkened considerably.

The dark warrior slowly climbed to her feet, and her cape fell around her body. She stared oddly at the small, blond warrior, who swiftly materialized a sai. Gradually the warrior arched an eyebrow at the rare weapon she found pointed at her.

Gabrielle shook her head several times, but she wouldn't lower her sai. "Who the Hades are you?" She gritted her teeth to hold back her bubbling anger. Just how many times would she go through these games where her soulmate died and came to life again? This time it didn't feel right, and this intruder felt strange.

The dark warrior narrowed her eyes at the smaller warrior. She quickly scanned over her opponent's well cultivated body, but she knew the facial features and body type were the same. She hesitantly asked, "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle stepped back once and raised her sai more. "This doesn't make sense." She dragged her other boot across the floorboards again; she was a step further. "How did you... When..." She bared her teeth and hotly asked, "What in Hades is going on?" She finally absorbed the dark warrior's attire and weapons. "And what are you wearing?"

"Wait," the dark warrior cut off. She held up her hands, and she glanced off to the right to the doorway. She noticed people were passing by, and she didn't want to draw their attention to them. "Just hear me out." She lowered her hands and pleaded, "Put the sai away?"

Gabrielle glanced at the sailors going past, and she debated what to do. Could she trust this woman that looked and sounded just like her soulmate? She found her answer and lowered her sai. "Alright, you have two minutes." She knelt and sheathed her sai.

The dark warrior didn't know what two minutes meant, but she accepted it quickly. She waited until the blond warrior was up again. She then softly declared, "I am Xena." She saw Gabrielle's face grow annoyed. "I'm just not the Xena you know."

The bard shook her head and coldly joked, "And they say I'm nuts on headbang."

Xena ignored the remark and quickly explained, "This will sound... well nuts." She faintly grinned but lost it when Gabrielle didn't take to the joke. "I'm from a different world." She'd quickly pieced together that she was in some alternate reality. She knew without a doubt this was Gabrielle, older as she may be, but she was Gabrielle. "I don't know how... or why I'm here." She glanced about the obvious insides of a boat. "Wherever here is," she muttered.

Gabrielle stared oddly at the woman that mirrored her soulmate. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Xena returned her focus to the bard. "I'm afraid so." She placed her hands on her black leathered hips.

The small warrior wasn't sure how to respond. She'd fallen asleep wishing her soulmate was alive, and now that Xena was here, she acted plain crazy. Although the black leathers, scant armor, cape, and old chakram would be explainable this way. She took a deep breath and decided to stick to her gifted skill. "Okay let's say I believe you. Exactly what world are you from?"

Xena faintly raised an eyebrow at how Gabrielle didn't argue about alternate realties, she already accepted that facet. "It's complicated." She wasn't sure she wanted to reveal her life because she couldn't be sure how Gabrielle would react.

"Give me the short version," Gabrielle ordered, and her words held an edge.

Xena prickled at the the bard's demand because she wasn't use to the attitude. She nodded once then offered, "I'm from an alternate world where I'm a ruler."

The bard narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. "Do... do I exist?" She noticed the ruler's hesitation.

"Yes," Xena answered after a stretch of silence.

Gabrielle wasn't sure if she was ready for the details. She dipped her head, touched her forehead, and asked, "You're a ruler... of what? Greece?"

"Yes." The ruler saw Gabrielle's face come back up, and Gabrielle curiously stared at her. "I also rule over the former Roman Empire, Gaul, Germania, Hispania, and Britannia."

Gabrielle stared at the ruler as if she were Medusa. She lifted her left hand, brushed her bangs back, and held them. "By the gods." She gazed over Xena again as if she were truly Medusa with snake hair and all. She lowered her eyes to the floorboards, and she stared at soulmate's new chakram. Then it blindly struck her, and she knelt beside the chakram. "Oh gods, it's gone."

Xena, the Conqueror, stepped back once and studied the strange chakram in the kneeling warrior's hand.

Gabrielle scraped her fingertips over the barren wood, then she stood up with the chakram. "I... I put it..." She was completely distraught and rasped, "It's been taken."

The Conqueror shook her head and questioned, "What's gone?"

The bard's emerald eyes lifted to the ruler. "The urn."

"Urn?" Xena repeated. She then realized she had yet to meet the Xena of this reality. She found it strange. Her eyebrows slowly met, and the Conqueror dared to ask, "Where is Xena that's in this reality?"

Gabrielle stared at the Conqueror for a few beats. She tightly clenched her lover's chakram by the middle handle. She swallowed then her hoarse voice filled the small, silent room. "Xena is dead."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to _A Stranger in my Family_ and _A Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream_. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

Series 8: **I, Stranger** – Story #4

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1 – Good Morning, My Liege**

Xena was stirred from her sleep by the bird's whistle in the window. She released a low groan and touched her pounding forehead. She lifted her head off the back of the chair and caught a brief sight of the bird, who squawked and flew off the window's ledge.

Gradually Xena absorbed her surroundings and her eyebrows started to meet together. She knew she was in some office, but she didn't know where it was located. She lowered her eyes to the desk and focused on the open scroll in front of her. It was some formal document that had to do with some naming convention.

After a moment, Xena shook her head then pushed the chair back which caused a scraping sound in the office. She stood up carefully as if she didn't trust her legs to hold her weight. She scanned the office again with fresh eyes and hoped to find something familiar about the room. Finally a map on the right wall captured her attention, and she went to it.

The large map came into focus, and it depicted a vast empire that stretched on for thousands of Roman miles. Then what pulled at Xena's attention was the area of the map that displayed Britannia. Xena touched the red markers that clearly indicated enemy units. She shook her head because she recalled using such military markers on her scroll maps back when she was a warlord. The only exception was that the purple units, which were friendly units, were enormous compared to the units she'd used while a warlord.

Carefully Xena leaned closer to the map and read the small lettering on one land unit. She read aloud, "Legio XIV." She shifted back to her earlier position and touched her aching forehead. She then took in all the purple units and roughly counted over fifty Roman legions. She hadn't even accounted for the cavalry, siege, and naval units. "Gods," she breathed. Xena lifted her right hand and extended her index finger. Just as her fingertip almost pressed into the star position for Corinth there was a low knock at the door.

Xena jumped back and quickly turned around to the door. She instinctively reached for her sword's hilt, but she just let her fingertips scrape the black hilt. She lowered her hand, took a deep breath, and called, "Come in."

The door creaked open and fair haired blond slipped into the office. She closed the door and warmly greeted, "Good morning, my liege."

Xena was absolutely relieved and quickly crossed the distance. "Gabrielle, where are we? How am I ali..." Then she stopped short when she realized what Gabrielle had called her.

Gabrielle halted in front of Xena. She lifted her hand, almost ready to make contact, but she stopped. "Xena, what's wrong?" She came slightly closer and gently added, "We're in your office... you've been here since sunrise."

Xena shook her head and questioned, "What time is it now?"

"It's about three candlemarks after sunrise." Gabrielle became increasingly worried about her partner's strange state. "What's wrong? You're not acting yourself."

Xena wasn't sure what to do, but she wasn't positive who to trust. She quickly replied, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Gabrielle didn't believe it. She then decided to test her lover so she offered, "Do you want to help me feed Galen?" She felt like her question was idiotic to her, but Xena's response would tell her plenty.

"No, you go ahead and feed him." Xena stepped away but a nimble hand had her wrist. She turned back to the young bard.

"You're not Xena," the bard clearly stated. She shook her head and corrected, "At least not the same Xena." She raised an eyebrow and clarified, "Galen is your assistant."

Xena matched the arched eyebrow once she realized she'd been tricked. She knew Gabrielle was young, but she was clearly more perceptive than the young Gabrielle she once knew.

"Who are you?" the bard gently urged.

Xena searched the bard's trusting eyes. She knew she had to be in some alternate reality, and she'd dealt with them in past times too. She licked her lips and decided if she couldn't trust Gabrielle then she was already lost. "I am Xena."

Gabrielle loosened her hold on the older woman's wrist. She needed to test the waters and Melinda Pappas's story about a heroic Xena came to mind. She carefully asked, "Are you a warrior that fights for the Greater Good? We're partners and ride around the country side, right?"

Xena was speechless that the bard had pegged her. She slightly grinned and nodded.

Gabrielle released Xena's wrist and murmured, "Wow." She studied the warrior in a new light. "I... wow. I'm not sure what to say."

"Neither am I," Xena admitted. "Well, I wouldn't mind knowing where I am."

"I think more importantly you need to know who you are," the Amazon Queen argued. She then pointed at the sofa located in the middle of the office. "Sit down."

Xena quickly agreed that she needed to sit for this long conversation. She couldn't guess what Gabrielle had to tell her, but she wasn't at all prepared for what Gabrielle did tell her. She felt her world turn upside down when she discovered she was the ruler of the largest empire in history. Gabrielle then told her about her great descendants that came to this world and that's how Gabrielle found out about Xena, the Warrior Princess; the warrior for the Greater Good.

At the end of the endless candlemarks, Xena bowed her head and touched her still pounding head. She tried to shake the headache but the conversation seemed to encourage it. She had so much information to deal with, but it didn't explain why she was here.

"You two must have switched places," Gabrielle theorized. She dropped her head against the sofa, and her thoughts went out to her lover.

"How though?" Xena leaned heavily against the sofa. She stretched out her legs under the small table.

Gabrielle thought for a beat then asked, "What were you and Gabrielle doing before you came here?" She thought maybe the warrior would bring up the Cronos Stone, which would be the only explanation that she could think of right now.

The Warrior Princess was silent, then she quietly answered, "Gabrielle was in Egypt."

"Well, where were you?" the bard tried.

Xena stopped staring at the table and turned her head to Gabrielle. "I was dead."

Gabrielle blinked and stared at the warrior. She released her held breath and disbelievingly asked, "Dead?"

"Yes." Xena climbed to her feet and walked around the sofa.

Gabrielle popped up from the sofa and turned. "How can you be alive if..."

Xena kept her back to the bard. "I don't know." She folded her arms over her bronze chest. She was poised in her regular brown leathers, swirling bronze armor, sword on her back, and her boots with grieves.

The Amazon Queen had seen the attire on her lover in past times. She noticed that this Xena though didn't wear a Gaelic necklace or a chakram. "This is really confusing."

"You're telling me," the warrior muttered. She dipped her head and massaged her aching forehead.

Gabrielle came over when she realized the woman was in pain. She raised her hands up quickly and placed her fingertips to the warrior's temples. She gently massaged the ache away. "So we have to figure out how and why you're here."

"And why I'm alive," Xena softly added. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bard's administrations.

The Amazon Queen bit her lower lip, but she had to know the answer. "Why... how did you die?"

The warrior sighed and whispered, "It's a long story."

Gabrielle could tell Xena was too worn to discuss it now. She needed to let it go.

"I'll tell you later," the warrior promised.

"Alright." Gabrielle pulled away her hands and placed her palms against Xena's cheeks. "Are you hungry?" She glanced out the window and noticed the sun was kissing the western horizon already. She couldn't believe how fast the time went while she talked to Xena.

"I am actually," Xena confessed. She lifted her head and felt her headache had lessened.

Gabrielle slightly smiled at the news of an appetite. She broke away from saying anything else when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Xena realized she couldn't escape the person at her door. She sighed and called, "Come in."

The Amazon Queen turned and prepared to do what she could to help Xena through this mess. She hoped it was Galen with simple, meager tasks, but any luck wasn't meant to be today. The door opened and revealed Commander Meleager, and Gabrielle inwardly groaned at what this meant.

"Good evening, my liege." The commander bowed after he closed the door. He then greeted, "Good evening, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard dipped her head respectfully. "How are you, Commander Meleager?" She hoped her name prompt would help the warrior.

Xena wasn't bugged eye on the outside, however, inwardly she was stunned to see the older warrior was her chief commander in this world.

"I apologize if I disturbed you," the commander carefully offered.

Gabrielle quickly jumped into the conversation. "No, actually the Conqueror and I were just discussing the rebellion in Britannia."

The commander glanced between the Conqueror and the Amazon Queen because he would have never expected such between the couple. He thought the former rebel leader would be discouraged to discuss it, but apparently he was wrong. "Yes well... I have some news about it, my liege." He hoped his gentle hint would remind his leader that it was for her ears only and not the bard's too.

Xena felt the tension build in her. She then recalled Gabrielle's earlier information that the Conqueror had elected Gabrielle as the head of the polis. She figured she could take advantage of that factor now. "Whatever news you have, I'm sure the advisor of state can hear too, commander."

Commander Meleager opened his mouth for an argument, yet he was silenced.

"Go on, commander," the ruler ordered.

Gabrielle was smug, and she tried hard to not show it. She needed to be focused and help the warrior through this difficult conversation.

Commander Meleager straightened out his back and linked his hands between his back and red cape. He then mentally pulled out the recent news from the battle field. "Legio VII and IX have succesfully pushed back the Britanni militants." He paused for any words from his leader but received none so he continued. "They seem to be crossing into Flavia Caesariensissi."

"Where abouts?" the Conqueror questioned. She then rotated on her boots some then pointed at the map.

"Of course, my liege." The commander dropped his hands from his back then hastily went to the map. He sensed his leader on his left side while Gabrielle took his right. "Here, my liege." He carefully pointed with his index finger at the militants position.

Xena stepped closer and observed the spot. "Corinium." She stared at the small village located near the south-west coast of Britannia. She observed the roads that led to the town. "Have you captured the roads?"

The commander folded his arms over his golden chest. "We have blocks on Akeman, Fosse, and Iknield."

"Excellent." Xena carefully observed the map closer and the friendly land units.

"Have you discovered their headquarters?" Gabrielle softly inquired.

Commander Meleager glanced at the state advisor on his right then back at the map. "No, actually."

"What's the problem?" Xena asked in her best agitated tone.

Gabrielle was relieved the warrior so easily fell into the role of the Conqueror. She still worried something could go wrong.

"We are working on it, my liege." The commander shook his head. "They are tricky."

Xena turned to the commander. "Work harder and faster, commander. These Britanni have wasted enough of the realm's time, money, and men." She stepped closer then growled, "If I don't have results in a fortnight then I'll expect you to personally compensate."

Commander Meleager tensed at the dangerous threat. He hadn't seen the Conqueror in such a mood for awhile, but he knew the rebellion was wearing thin on her. "You'll have results, my liege."

Gabrielle had cringed at the coldness. She felt tense too.

"That'll be all," Xena ordered, "And keep me posted."

The commander bowed his head then turned and hurried out of the office. He let out a sigh once he made it safely out.

Xena waited until the commander was gone, then she touched her forehead again.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle insisted.

Xena lowered her hand and looked to the bard. "Yes... I just can't shake this headache."

"Well," Gabrielle offered, "I think dinner and some rest will help it." She gently touched the warrior's shoulder. "Come on."

The Warrior Princess was guided out of the office and down the long hallway. She carefully observed the large fortress and tried to memorize the routes. At first, she couldn't believe all of it belonged to her alternate self. She knew though if she'd continued her plans prior to Hercules then this would be her life.

Gabrielle edged closer to the warrior. "What is it?" She sensed something that stirred in Xena.

Xena offered a faint smile then replied, "I'm just thinking." She followed Gabrielle down several stairs.

The bard let it go because she could tell Xena was weary. She took the warrior to the dining room so they could have a quick meal together. The food tonight was quite good, but Gabrielle believed it could never compare to Cyrene's meals.

Eventually the pair returned upstairs and went to the bedchambers. Xena carefully took in the room and considered whether to look over things, but she was too tired. Gabrielle went to fireplace and started it while Xena glance over the room. Slowly Xena wandered out onto the balcony and went to the railing.

Gabrielle silently walked out and took the warrior's side. She remained quiet and waited to see if Xena would say anything first.

"This is her capital... Corinth." Xena squeezed the railing and whispered, "Corinth has always been my favorite city." She turned her head to the bard. "It's been a long time since I've set foot into Corinth."

The Amazon Queen thought for a beat then quietly mentioned, "Xena..." She dipped her head then corrected, "The Conqueror always tells me how much she loves the city." She pressed her stomach against the rail and added, "She and I often stand up here and watch the city."

"Hmmm." Xena observed the sun sink closer to the western horizon. "It is beautiful." She then gazed off to the east and something captured her attention immediately. She straightened up and stared in shock.

Gabrielle followed the Warrior Princess's line of view, and she softly smiled. "The Corinth Canal... it was just opened a fortnight ago."

Xena removed her shocked expression and looked to the bard. "She did it?"

"It took a lot of Helical Risings," Gabrielle admitted, "but she did it."

The warrior raised an eyebrow when the bard used Helical Risings to measure time. She hadn't heard that time measurement since her childhood. She cleared her throat then inquired, "You said mother is here? She has a taverna here?"

Gabrielle peered up at Xena and nodded. "Yes, she's had it for several moons now. She does well with it."

Xena almost felt a surge to jump over the balcony and see her mother. She'd lost her mother to the twenty-five years she'd spent in the ice tomb. She swallowed and peered down at the soft features of the bard. She felt her heart's true ache because of the bard's innocent appearance. Xena hadn't seen this Gabrielle in a long time, and she never expected to see this Gabrielle again. Dahak and Hope had robbed Gabrielle of her innocence on every level.

Gabrielle licked her lips then added, "Toris is in Amphipolis."

"Toris," Xena murmured and dipped her head. "And Lyceus?" A spark of hope passed through her, and it quickly extinguished when she caught Gabrielle's sadden features.

Gabrielle shook her head and solemnly explained, "It was his death that drove Xena into the darkness." She stared back at the sunset. "Some much would have been different if he hadn't died."

Xena couldn't argued it. "Yes," she whispered, "it would have been." She moved away from the railing and entered back into the bedchambers.

The bard briefly watched the sun kiss the western horizon, then she followed after the warrior. She came up to Xena and gently inquired, "Do you want to change?" She pointed off to the left and mentioned, "That's the main closet."

Xena glanced at the closet then lowered her head. "I..." She shook her head because she couldn't quite catch up to what'd happened to her. She lifted her hands and stared at them. Her last living memory was of her hands being bloody, and she was next to death. It wasn't long after that she met Gabrielle and watched her soulmate's painful tears because she was dead.

Now she was alive again, somehow. And she was taken into another world, somehow. It made no sense to her. She had a couple of guesses who would bring her to life then have her switch with the Conqueror. Most importantly, why the switch? She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of the switch being permanent.

Gabrielle gently touched the warrior's arm. "Xena?"

The warrior came back to herself and gazed down at the bard. "I'm sorry."

The bard frowned and shook her head. "I just think you need some rest. We're not going to figure this out tonight."

"You're right," the Warrior Princess murmured.

"Come on," Gabrielle softly instructed. She soon helped the warrior get out of her leathers. She offered to get the Conqueror's usual sleepwear, but Xena refused it. Gabrielle suspected that Xena wasn't mentally prepared to take on the ruler's lifestyle. It was a bit much at first.

When they were ready for bed, Gabrielle climbed into bed next to Xena. She stayed on her side of the bed because she wasn't sure what else to do. She'd grown so accustom to sleeping in her lover's arms, but tonight it would be different. She briefly considered what Xena and Gabrielle's relationship was like, yet she didn't dare inquire, not tonight anyway.

Xena slept on her back, her hands tucked under her head, and she stared at the darkening ceiling. She listened to Gabrielle's breathing and how it softened when her dreamscape claimed her. This Gabrielle's breathing mirrored her soulmate's exactly. Briefly the warrior studied the sleeping bard, and she wanted desperately to touch her. She wouldn't though because this wasn't her soulmate no matter how close the match seemed.

It took awhile for the Warrior Princess to drift into her dreams. She stayed up thinking and tried to put together some plan of attack to handle the situation. First her questions had to be answered, then she could go from there. The headache though finally forced Xena to fall asleep and rather soundly. She was far more exhausted than she'd expected.

The sun had been up for a few candlemarks before Xena woke up. She slept later than normal because everything had taken a toll on her mentally and physically. She climbed out of bed and was greeted by the bard, who stood near the renewed fireplace. She was warmly received and ordered to sit on the sofa and have a warm breakfast. Xena took a seat by the bard and smiled at Gabrielle's sentiment to get her breakfast.

Gabrielle quietly ate with her. She also observed the warrior and was relieved Xena had such an appetite. She'd accurately assumed the warrior would be hungry and had brought extra food than normal. After she was finished, she brushed off her hands and asked, "Do you want a bath?"

Xena considered it and lightly inquired, "Do I offend?" She arched an eyebrow.

Gabrielle hadn't expected a joke in return. She chuckled and replied, "No, but I thought it'd help relax you."

The warrior considered it then nodded. "Alright."

The bard patted Xena's knee. She hopped up from the sofa and straightened out her brown skirt. She guided the warrior to the large washroom.

Xena took in Gabrielle's peasant clothing. She could recall those similar clothes on her soulmate when they'd first met in the grove outside of Potidaea.

Gabrielle showed the warrior how to use the basic plumping for the round bath. She left the plug out and filled the steaming water with some oils. She set the soap tray down on the ledge of the bath then pointed to the silk robe. She then quietly left Xena to her peace.

And Xena did find some peace in the hot bath. She felt her body align itself in the hot water. The food, sleep, and warm bath were the perfect combination to bringing her back to speed. The headache was long gone thanks to the good night's rest. She stepped out of the washroom with a new light around her.

Gabrielle had patiently waited on the sofa. She peered up and instantly smiled when she noticed the difference too.

The warrior mirrored the smile, then she busied with getting ready. She put on her usual brown leathers, boots, greaves, and she hefted her armor into place. She made fast work of her buckles and finally her sword went into place. Xena hesitated after she hooked her sword on her back. She instantly realized she didn't have her chakram and that Gabrielle had it now.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle noticed the shift.

Xena shook her head and mentioned, "My chakram... I..." She shook her head.

Gabrielle neared the warrior. "The Conqueror had hers." She slightly frowned. "I don't think she had an extra one."

"I doubt it." Xena sighed and felt slightly out of place without her beloved weapon.

Gabrielle was going to reply, but she stopped when it grew windy in the room. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked to the source. She grew worried and confused.

Xena stepped in front of the bard. She noticed a familiar black portal forming near the curtains to the balcony. She bent her knees and lifted her hands; she was prepared for anybody to come through it. Well just about anybody until she spotted a tall blond, who was dressed in her best pinks. She slightly narrowed her eyes and pushed her bangs from her face. "Aphrodite," she loudly greeted over the noise of the portal.

Aphrodite smiled brightly, but she turned first and pointed at the portal. She waited until it was closed, then she faced the two women. She carefully fixed her hair and complained, "Like this portal thing is so archaic, ya know."

The warrior rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

Gabrielle stepped around the warrior and took in the goddess. She slightly goggled.

Aphrodite crinkled up her nose and joked, "Oh by..." She giggled, shrugged, and finished, "Oh by me. Like I never thought I'd see that expression on the bardie's face."

Xena glanced at the stunned bard and turned back to the Goddess of Love. "That's because she's never met the Goddess of Blonds."

"Ouch, warrior babe." Aphrodite strutted up to the pair. "You should be nice to your savior."

Xena snorted and remarked, "I figured it was you I had to thank."

"Actually you only half thank me," Aphrodite corrected. She then turned her smile to the silent bard. "Like aren't you going to introduce me, Xena?" She held out her hand to the young Gabrielle.

The warrior knew she had to humor this or else she'd never get her answers from the goddess. She turned so that she faced the goddess and bard. "Gabrielle, this is Aphrodite."

Gabrielle blinked and peered up at Xena. "Aphrodite?" She turned her head to the goddess.

Aphrodite enthusiastically giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh by me, Xena. She's so cute before you corrupted her."

"Thanks," the warrior chided.

"Aphrodite?" the bard repeated, "As in the Goddess of Love?" She slightly gaped again.

Aphrodite waved her hand at the bard. "Oh stop it." She smiled broadly and explained, "You know, bardie you and me are best buds back in my world."

Gabrielle glanced at the warrior for confirmation. She stepped around Xena and inquired, "You're really a goddess?"

Xena was slightly shocked because she expected Gabrielle or the Conqueror would have dealt with the gods by now.

"I sure am, sweet pea," Aphrodite insisted. She then seemed to read Xena's thoughts. "The gods in this world don't interact with the mortal types." She brushed back her curly locks. "Which is like absolutely absurd."

The Warrior Princess grunted then remarked, "Lucky for them."

The goddess waved her hand. "As if. It's so much more fun to play with you mortals."

Xena rolled her eyes when the goddess misunderstood her earlier comment. She decided it was time to get to business. "You mentioned I only had to half thank you?"

Aphrodite put her hands on her pink hips. "Yeeeah."

Xena raised an eyebrow when she received no information. "And which part do I thank you for?"

"I did the switch-a-roo," the Goddess of Love proclaimed happily. "Hathy couldn't handle that part."

The warrior's eyes slotted. "Hathy?"

"Yea... Hathor, the Goddess of Love, duh." Aphrodite snorted and waved her hand at the silly warrior. "She's an Eg-"

"Egyptian Goddess," Xena finished. "I know." She folded her arms over her chest. "And how did she bring me back from the Underworld?"

Aphrodite stared up at the ceiling. "She mentioned some... incantation thing that her priestess had to do and all this mumbo gumbo... it just gives me a headache." She sighed dramatically and focused back on the warrior and the quiet bard. "Either way, it totally worked, and Gabs gets her wish."

"Wish? What wish?" Xena stepped closer and eyed the goddess.

The Amazon Queen kept quiet, but she was starting to get use to the flighty acting goddess. She still didn't totally believe that the goddess existed because she'd never met one. It wasn't completely over her head considering the Cronos Stone, Janice, and Melinda. Then it occurred to her that maybe Xena could use the Cronos Stone to get back to her world.

"And no, she can't," Aphrodite stated directly to Gabrielle.

The bard blinked, glanced at Xena, and back at the goddess. "You read my..."

The Goddess of Love smirked and stuck out her hip to the right. "Like duh. I'm a goddess!" She tossed up her hands briefly then placed them back on her hips. She then studied the warrior again. "Gabs helped out Hathor, and Hathor promised she'd return the favor."

Xena slotted her eyes. "Gabrielle wouldn't have asked for me to..."

"She didn't out loud," the goddess agreed, "but she was wishing it." She smiled broadly. "So me and Hathy are real tight. She contacted me and told me about her idea. I thought how totally rad, but like I knew what would happen to all those souls back in Fry-a-Guchi."

"Higuchi," Xena corrected in an annoyed tone. She then noted Gabrielle's giggles beside her, and she shot the bard a look.

Gabrielle became serious and put her hands behind her back.

"Look, warrior babe you got yourself fried there... so it's Fry-a-Guchi now." Aphrodite smirked at how Xena became further annoyed. "Anyway! Hathy and I talked about what we could do to fix everything."

"There was nothing to fix," the warrior snapped, "It was a done deal."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at Xena's attitude. "Like if you call leaving your soulmate in absolute depression a done deal, then please call me the Goddess of Stupidity." She ignored Xena's raised eyebrow and continued to speak. "Gabs is my best friend, Xena... if there's something I can do to help her, then I plan to do it."

Xena stepped up to the goddess and snarled, "And you never thought to ask me?"

Aphrodite showed a flare of temper and challenged, "Just like you never asked Gabrielle, right?"

The warrior's anger instantly withdrew, and she looked away. "Gabrielle understands." She turned back to the goddess.

"What's she understand?" Aphrodite murmured, "That her soulmate one day talked about settling down and the next sacrifices herself for a delusion?"

"It's not a delusion," Xena hotly argued, "Thousands of souls are at stake."

"Like so is the greatest hero's life," Aphrodite stated seriously, "and another hero's heart." She shook her head and reasoned, "You and Gabs save that many in a year. It's so doesn't add up."

Xena dropped her head and rubbed her forehead. She walked away from the goddess.

Gabrielle worried that the warrior was starting a new headache. She stepped into the conversation quickly. "So why exactly did you switch Xena and the Conqueror?"

Aphrodite picked out a note of concern in the bard's voice. She approached the bard and glanced at Xena's tense back. "Xena and the Conqueror's pasts are almost exactly alike except for a few glaring things."

The Warrior Princess turned around and pointed out, "Hercules is one."

"Bingo, warrior babe," Aphrodite agreed. "And so is Fry-a-Guchi."

"You said a few." Xena waited and crossed her arms.

Aphrodite grinned and replied, "It has something to do with the round thingys... like I don't know the exact details, but the Conqueror still has her original."

"Round thingy?" the bard murmured, then it struck her. "Chakram."

"That's it," Aphrodite applauded. "Like you remember when Ares got into that little snit about your old chakram?" After Xena's confirming nod, she explained, "Well somehow Fry-a-Guchi and those chakrams are all connected."

"That makes no sense," the warrior stated.

"As if! It totally has something to do with the Conqueror. She did something similar at Fry-a-Guchi too, but like the souls weren't trapped." Aphrodite sighed and brushed back her curls. "Like I don't know what it is that the Conqueror did differently than you, but I hope she totally remembers."

"What's Xena suppose to do in the mean time?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Pffft... play with all the Conqueror's toys," Aphrodite joked.

The Amazon Queen wasn't too thrilled. "Aphrodite, there's a rebellion going on in Britannia."

The goddess slightly grinned and pointed at the Warrior Princess. "Trust me, Gabby your Conqueror is right inside that warrior." She lowered her hand. "There's not much difference between them."

Xena softly sighed at the truth.

Aphrodite slightly grew sad and mentioned, "And if I switch them back now then like all those souls will be lost. The warrior babe will be after my ass like white on rice."

Gabrielle faintly grinned at the joke then lost it. "Will it take long?"

The goddess's heart melted at the bard's concern. "It's hard to say. I still have to catch up with them."

Xena neared the pair again and questioned, "What about the Higuchi souls now?"

Aphrodite straightened up some and answered, "You and the Conqueror have different souls; hers is darker than yours. The souls won't be affected."

The warrior faintly nodded then debated what to do next. She felt like a sitting rabbit right now, and she didn't like waiting around for the Conqueror, her alter-ego, to fix her life. She wasn't even sure if she could trust the Conqueror to do this, whatever this was. Xena still had no complete answers.

"Don't worry, warrior babe," the Goddess of Love pressed. "If you can be certain about anything, it'll be that Gabs keeps the Conqueror straight."

Gabrielle smirked because she knew that was her role too.

Xena glanced at the bard and caught the look. She huffed and remarked, "You better be back here later, Aphrodite. I want to kept informed about what's happening."

"Don't worry your leathers or you'll totally get chaffed," Aphrodite teased. "I'll drop by." She turned and pointed her finger. Within a heartbeat, the portal appeared and started its vacuum.

"Wait, Aphrodite" Gabrielle called over the wind, "tell the Conqueror I said 'I'll be waiting'."

The Goddess of Love gave a gushy smile, winked, and promised, "I totally will." She then glanced at the warrior. "Like I'll tell Gabs you're sorry because it's best to do the sucking up part now."

Xena glowered at the goddess.

Aphrodite smirked back and blew a kiss at the Warrior Princess. "Toodles, ladies." She turned and hopped through the portal, which proceeded to close after she disappeared into it.

Gabrielle shook her head and glanced at the warrior. "Well, does that happen often?"

"Which part?" Xena inquired. "Her yes, the switching between worlds, no."

The bard huffed and backed up to the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and considered everything now. "I can't believe this," she muttered. "I mean I can... and I can't. I just..." She shook her head.

Xena wandered over the bed, and she took a quiet seat beside her friend. "This isn't going to be easy."

Gabrielle was slumped forward, she twisted her head, and peered up at the warrior. "No it's not... not with this rebellion in Britannia." She turned her head and stared across the bedchambers. "I really haven't been involved with it because..." She trailed off but made herself finished her thoughts. "I was close to leading a similar rebellion. Now there is one in the realm, and I'm not sure what to make of it." She thought back on Najara's words in Egypt. Maybe Najara was right afterall?

Xena carefully considered the bard's words then asked, "Do you know what caused the rebellion?"

Gabrielle shrugged and responded, "As far as I know, the Britanni and Erse aren't happy." Slowly her lips thinned as she thought more deeply about it. "Xena never said why... her and I didn't really discuss it much."

The warrior bowed her head and thought out her next steps. She realized her major problem was the rebellion in Britannia. It was the Conqueror's major issue and now it was in her lap. "I'll see what I can find out."

"I'll try too," the bard promised. Xena would require plenty of support since this wasn't her world and had to pretend to be the Conqueror. Gabrielle didn't plan on letting the warrior face it alone. "I know somebody I can ask."

Xena arched an eyebrow when she heard the bard had some resources. It surprised her. "Dare I ask who?"

Gabrielle smirked and mentioned, "I don't think you'd know him. His name is Salmoneus."

The Warrior Princess suddenly chuckled and remained amused. "Oh I know Salmoneus."

"You do?" Gabrielle perked up and revealed a grin.

"Oooh yes," the warrior murmured. She grinned at the fond memories of the clever merchant. "There's nobody like him."

"Good thing too," the bard joked.

Xena smirked and replied, "Yea." She grew serious. "I better get started on this rebellion."

The Amazon Queen tilted her head then nodded. "I'll go visit Salmoneus."

"Is he far?"

"He works in the market, but soon he'll be working for the realm." Gabrielle grinned at the warrior's arched eyebrow. "He's helping me with this new decree." She patted Xena's knee then stood up. "I'll stop by the office when I get back."

Xena slowly stood up too, and she watched the bard pick up her staff. She tried to estimate how long Gabrielle may have been using the weapon. She'd have to find out later. She went to the door, opened it, and waited for Gabrielle to follow. Together they strolled down the quiet hallway, and Gabrielle's staff echoed the entire way.

Gabrielle had her head bent. She gazed up at Xena with obvious concern. "The Conqueror will help Gabrielle."

The Warrior Princess didn't reply at first, but she slowly nodded. "I don't have much control over what's happening."

The bard could tell that truly bothered the warrior. She understood it because her lover was the exact same way. The Conqueror was use to full control over many situations, and anything different wasn't something she favored. "Well," she mentioned, "the Conqueror no longer has control over the rebellion. I can tell you that'll bother her while she's in your world."

"Hmph," the warrior muttered then grinned.

Gabrielle walked closer to Xena and softly questioned, "Do you know of the Cronos Stone?"

Xena raised an eyebrow at the familiar name. "I have heard of it." She recalled Hercules mentioning the stone to her and how Callisto tried to utilize it so that the world would be forever changed. Hercules promised that he and Iolaus fixed everything, yet Xena started to think that Callisto may have ultimately created this reality. The warrior shook away her complex thoughts and focused back on the present. "You said my descendants used it to travel here and back."

"Mmmm." Gabrielle came to a stop by the top of the main stairs. She gazed down them then back at Xena. "Now there's a Cronos Stone, Ring, and Dagger. You could always use one to go back."

"I can't," Xena argued, "or the souls will be lost."

The bard forgot that aspect, but she offered, "It is a back up plan at least." She supported her head against her staff. "The only problem is I'm not sure where she put them... but I think I have an idea."

Xena puckered her lips faintly then nodded. "We'll worry about it if I need them. Aphrodite will keep dropping by. Right now, I think the rebellion is the big problem."

Gabrielle nodded and replied, "It's definitely the main focus." She straightened up when she heard footsteps, and she smiled at the newcomer. "Good morning, Galen."

Galen smiled back at the bard then bowed to his leader. "Good morning, my liege... Queen Gabrielle."

The bard rolled her eyes at the formal title. "Quit while you're ahead, Galen."

The assistant chuckled and turned back to Xena. "Will you need anything this morning?"

Xena recalled that Galen was the Conqueror's assistant. "I don't believe so."

"And you?" Galen grinned at the bard.

Gabrielle chuckled and answered, "I'm fine, Galen... thank you." She touched Xena's arm and softly mentioned, "I'll see you later."

The warrior nodded and briefly watched the bard leave. She turned back to Galen. "Actually there might be something you can do, Galen."

The assistant bowed his head and asked, "Anything, my liege."

The Amazon Queen left the fortress and strolled down to the gates. She entered the busy streets of Corinth, and she headed for the market. She was relieved she'd selected her brown skirt and green haltertop because it was a hot and humid summer day.

On her way to the market, Gabrielle thought about the switch between the Conqueror and the Warrior Princess. She knew some of the Conqueror's history over in the eastern nations, but she didn't have details. She'd heard a few tales about how the Conqueror acquired her chakram, and one included that Ares himself gave it to her. She now suspected that wasn't true merely because Aphrodite mentioned the gods here never interacted with any mortals. Still though it didn't mean somehow the Fates didn't setup certain events to happen.

The bard rounded a street, and she wasn't far from the market now. She then had an odd feeling from behind her back. She stopped and slightly turned then scanned over her shoulder. She didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, but then again it was a busy street. She shook her head and continued on her way.

Gabrielle entered the west side of the market, and that same feeling repeated. She held her staff tighter but kept moving into the market. Then surprisingly there was a strong hand on her back, and she swung around with her staff coming around at the person.

"Wooo, Gabrielle." Palaemon ducked just in time.

"Palaemon," the bard hissed, "don't do that." She lowered her staff and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the former guard promised. "Why are you so jumpy? I was yelling for you, but you kept walking."

Gabrielle leaned against her staff. She let out a small sigh and replied, "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Palaemon rested his right hand on his sword's pommel. "Joxer mentioned the spies."

The bard hadn't seen Palaemon in some time. She often saw Joxer so it didn't surprise her that they were talking to each other. "Yea, but they seem like ants in comparison to what's going on now."

Palaemon was confused, but he inquired, "What else? The rebellion?"

Gabrielle realized her mistake and quickly corrected it. "Yes... it's been stressful." She dropped her head against the staff. "I'm on my way to see Salmoneus."

"I'll come with you," Palaemon offered. "You shouldn't be alone with these spies."

The bard thought about an argument, yet she decided against it. She hadn't spent much time with Palaemon, and it would be good to catch up with him. "Alright." She smiled and continued her walk into the market. It wasn't long before she approached Salmoneus stall.

"Well good morning, Queen Gabrielle," the merchant cheerfully greeted.

The bard smirked but politely replied, "Good morning, Salmoneus." She came closer and Palaemon stood beside her. "You selling anything good?"

Salmoneus grinned, but he knew what the bard was up to since she joined the Conqueror's ranks. He leaned against he stall. "Oh the usual." His voice picked up a boring tone. "Fruits, vegetables, linens... the usual."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "No Conqueror packs lately?"

Salmoneus brought out his upset expression and covered his heart. "I'm hurt. I would never merchandise the Conqueror without her consent."

"Mmmm," the Amazon muttered. "I do need some thing, Salmoneus."

The merchant was intrigued, and he leaned over his stall. He had a smug face. "Go on."

Gabrielle leaned towards him and softly questioned, "What you know about the rebellion in Britannia?"

Salmoneus laughed and argued, "You probably know more than I do, Gabrielle."

The bard shrugged. "It's not about how much I know, it's about what I do know." She noticed how Salmoneus smirked at her words. "Now supposedly the Britanni and Erse aren't happy, but there has to be more to it than that."

Salmoneus sighed and honestly stated, "I don't know about the cause."

"But you can find out," Gabrielle argued.

The merchant drummed his right fingers on his stall. "Possibly."

The bard's lips thinned, and she stepped closer to the stall. She leaned towards the merchant and gently asked, "How much?"

Salmoneus wickedly grinned, propped his elbow on the stall, and leaned his head against his hand. "I was thinking about getting into publishing."

The Amazon Queen developed a sparkle in her eye. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmmm." The merchant smiled sweetly. "I'll need to build my reputation first so that people will buy my scrolls I publish." He tilted his head and chuckled. "Do you know of any famous bards?"

Gabrielle chuckled deeply and honestly replied, "I think I can find some."

"There's just one, slight problem." Salmoneus straightened up and simply stated, "The Conqueror."

The bard licked her lips when she considered the problem. It was true that Xena still had her law in place that the arts and philosophy were outlawed. Although Gabrielle knew it was not at all being enforced anymore per Xena's recent orders. Late this summer, Xena already planned to void the laws anyway.

"I'll take care of the Conqueror," Gabrielle finally declared. "You get me some information, and I'll get you some bards."

The merchant was ecstatic, and he held out his hand. "You're truly more fair than your liege."

Gabrielle switched her staff to her left hand, but she tightly clutched the merchant's hand. "I was taught by the best." She increased her grip to the point she knew it would hurt.

Salmoneus hissed, broke the shake, and waved his hand. "I can tell." He watched the bard step away from his still and join the young man.

"Nice doing business, Sal," Gabrielle tormented, and she strolled off with Palaemon.

"That's Salmo... Oh whatever." The merchant huffed, but he decided he better get to work and find the information Gabrielle wanted.

"So how fairs the Conqueror?" Palaemon inquired.

Gabrielle put her staff back in her right hand. It took her beat to response because of the current situation. "Besides the rebellion and spies... she does well." She listened to Palaemon's soft laugh, and she decided on another topic. "How is your apprenticeship with the blacksmith?"

The former guard took more time than it require to reply. He shifted his right hand to rest on his sword's hilt. "It's going."

Gabrielle peered up at her friend and asked, "You're not enjoying it?"

Palaemon rolled his eyes and mentioned, "The blacksmith is an old ass." He adjusted his peasant top and further mentioned, "I honestly miss my time as your guard."

The bard slowly frowned. "I'm sorry, Palaemon."

"Don't be," the blacksmith apprentice argued, "it's for a good reason. The Conqueror has changed."

"She has," Gabrielle murmured. She gazed over the people in the streets. She noticed how the people seemed to fair better nowadays. There were smiles and laughs coming from the people. The streets had always been clean, but the crime was subsiding thanks to the Conqueror's inspired efforts.

Gabrielle softly sighed at her thoughts of the Conqueror. There was a faint ache in her that revealed itself when she realized the Conqueror was so far away. Gods was this possible? She couldn't lie to herself about how she felt for the Conqueror, yet she wondered what the Conqueror felt in return?

Palaemon spied the gates of the fortress. He'd noticed recently they were always closed, and he suspected because of the spies. He stopped at the gates and turned to Gabrielle.

The bard grabbed the man's arm and offered, "Come inside."

Palaemon had his mouth open, but he lost his words at the invite. "Gabrielle, I..."

"Come on." Gabrielle approached the guards and ordered them to open the gates for them. She glanced back at her friend and smiled at him.

Palaemon returned the smile then followed the former rebel leader. He soon found himself in the fortress and going upstairs to someplace. "Where we headed?"

The Amazon Queen had a certain idea in mind, but she hoped it'd pay off. She stopped at the Conqueror's office and glanced at Palaemon. "For a visit." She knocked on the door. For once, she didn't just walk in despite she was use to doing exactly that, but this was different with the Warrior Princess.

"Enter," called a husky voice.

Palaemon realized who it was, and he grabbed Gabrielle's arm. "Gabrielle, I can't-"

"Palaemon, it's fine." Gabrielle grabbed the door's ring and gently pulled. "The Conqueror favors you."

The former rebel guard was surprised by the information so he steeled his fears and nerves. He swallowed then followed the bard into the office.

Xena peered up from the scroll she'd been reading. She realized that it wasn't just Gabrielle, but an old friend stood behind the bard. She briefly displayed a shocked face and stood up from her chair.

Gabrielle was somewhat worried she'd made a mistake. She quickly started the dialog. "My liege, you remember Pal-"

"Palaemon," the warrior finished. She pulled on the mask she knew the Conqueror would wear, and she slightly darkened. "It's been several moons." She stepped around her desk and approached the two.

"Since Gabrielle's birthday," Palaemon reminded. "How are you, Conqueror?"

The Conqueror held up her arm in offer. "Busy. Yourself?"

Palaemon slightly smiled at the ruler's reception to his presences. He clapped the ruler's arm and gave a powerful shake. "The same, Conqueror."

The ruler broke the shake then placed her hands on her hips.

"Palaemon has been busy with his apprenticeship with a blacksmith." Gabrielle hoped she would fill in the gaps for the warrior. She also wanted to lead the conversation in the right direction.

"How goes it?" the warrior tilted her head and waited.

"It's progressing," Palaemon merely informed.

Xena faintly raised an eyebrow.

"Actually," the bard interrupted, "Palaemon mentioned he missed his work as being my guard." She hesitated and added, "When I was the rebel leader."

The ruler straightened her head up then folded her arms over her chest. She studied Palaemon and quickly picked up on what Gabrielle may be setting up. She gradually inclined her right eyebrow. "Is that so, Palaemon?"

Palaemon nervously laughed and replied, "Actually, it's a good apprenticeship. I enjoyed being Gabrielle's guard, but I'm glad it's done too. You know."

"Yea," the ruler whispered, "I know."

Gabrielle quickly jumped back into the conversation. "I was thinking, my liege."

"You never stop either," the warrior tormented.

The bard lost her thoughts and quickly glared up at Xena. She couldn't believe it and quickly shot back, "As I recall, you find that an important quality, my liege."

Xena pucked her lips then wickedly smiled at the bard. "Very important." She waited a beat then ordered, "You were saying...?"

The stunned bard had to get over the fact that Xena made such an open joke in front of Palaemon. She cleared her throat then continued her earlier conversation. "I think we could do with a set of guards with these spies."

The warrior become rather serious at this idea. She liked the suggestion and stated, "Elite guards, I suppose."

Gabrielle glanced at Palaemon, who was carefully listening to them. She focused back on Xena and explained, "I know Iolaus is your soomatophylax, but I think he has enough on his plate with being a tetrarchès too."

Xena mustered all her resolve not to look incredibly stupefied to hear Iolaus's name and positions. She shoved her initial shock down then considered the bard's now obvious idea. "Perhaps you're right."

"Palaemon was my guard for several Helical Risings. He, Joxer, and Perdicus served me well." Gabrielle leaned her head against the staff and waited.

The ruler had a thin smile at Gabrielle's idea, but she had to admit it was a perfect idea. These spies were a problem, and they may try for either her or Gabrielle. Then there was the family that Gabrielle had mentioned too. She couldn't think of a better way to implement a secret guard service that nobody would notice because everybody already assumed Palaemon, Joxer, and Perdicus were friends to the bard. Wait, Gabrielle mentioned Joxer and Perdicus? Xena tried to not let her head spin at the mention of old friends and names.

"Alright," Xena decided, "I like the idea, however, I must speak to my tetrarchès first."

Gabrielle smiled brightly at the news and lifted her head.

Palaemon was stunned, and he exchanged looks with his friend. "I'd be honored, Conqueror."

Xena chuckled and cracked a grin. "We'll see if you still believe that later, Palaemon." She went more serious and informed, "My tetrarchès will speak with you later and update you."

Palaemon nodded and held out his arm. "Thank you, Conqueror."

The ruler took the young man's arm into a strong hold. "Until then, Palaemon." She released arms then nodded at the bard.

"I'll be back," Gabrielle mentioned, then she guided Palaemon to the door. She escorted her friend out of the fortress and to the gates. She kept her promise and returned to the Conqueror's office. She entered to find the warrior seated at the sofa. "How do you feel?"

Xena made room on the sofa for the bard. "I think I'm still catching up... physically."

Gabrielle felt for the warrior, but she sincerely stated, "I'm sorry about Palaemon. I know I kind sprung that on you, but I figured I should do that while I had the chance."

"No," the warrior urged, "you have a good idea." She leaned back into the sofa. "These spies do pose a serious problem. They could strike against us at anytime."

"I'm really worried about our..." Gabrielle sighed and corrected, "the families. I mean Cyrene, Lila, Sarah... I... I don't want something to happen to them."

Xena too felt the same way. "Then I think your idea will be very important." She touched the bard's knee and inquired, "Are you close to Joxer and Perdicus?"

Gabrielle bowed her head at the mention of Perdicus. She licked her lips then whispered, "I've known Joxer for quite some time." She fidgeted with her staff then set it aside. "Perdicus... I knew him since I was a kid."

The warrior gazed at the bard when she heard the past tense. "What happened?"

"I didn't really... tell you..." The bard hated to talk about how Toris, her brother, killed her longtime betrothed and took her descendant hostage in a completely mixed up situation. "Toris showed up in Corinth and wanted to kill the Conqueror so that the tyranny would stop. He thought he was avenging Lyceus too."

The Warrior Princess stiffened at the where the story was headed.

"He killed Perdicus and took Janice has a hostage ."

Xena touched her forehead and hoarsely asked, "What happened?"

"Janice made it of course, and Melinda was posing as the Conqueror at the time. She managed to stop him from doing anything else." Gabrielle shook her head then further explained, "Melinda kept him locked up in a cell until the Conqueror, Cyrene, and I arrived. We talked to him, but it only somewhat helped." She peered up into concerned blue eyes. "He doesn't really speak to us anymore. He keeps his life in Amphipolis and runs Cyrene's taverna."

Xena hung her head and closed her eyes. She felt anger boil in her about what'd happened and mostly at the Conqueror. How could she have turned that evil and let her family be destroyed?

"Xena," Gabrielle tried, "the Conqueror has worked hard to fix many problems. She can't solve them all or mend everything... but she tries her best. What she can never repair, she feels heavy regret and anger."

The warrior stood up and walked away from the bard. She neared the window and stared out of it.

Gabrielle slowly got up then carefully neared the tense warrior. "I know it's probably hard to hear these things."

Xena met the bard's gaze and honestly stated, "And it's harder seeing how close I was to being this person."

The former rebel leader closed in on the warrior. She could easily read the emotions from the warrior. She was learning to read the Conqueror these days, but this Xena was far more obvious with her emotions, especially before her. "And now she only wishes to be more like you." She sadly smiled and muttered, "How ironic you've switched places." She swallowed and observed the busy city outside the window. "She lives the hero's life that she'll never have, and you..." She turned back to Xena. "You live the life you fought for and gave up."

Xena, the Warrior Princess, tightened her jaw and observed the young, sunny gold bard. How she greatly missed this bard, but yet she passionately loved the warrior Gabrielle had grown into now. Here in this world, she was surrounded by her most evil deeds that made her past, in her world, seem lighter than what it had been. She was also guided by the most innocent and loving woman that she'd ever known.

Just how did the Conqueror and Gabrielle managed together? Then another thought occurred to her, and she slightly stiffened. Just how in the gods' names would the Conqueror and her Gabrielle manage together?

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to _A Stranger in My Family _and _A Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream_. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Feedback:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

Series 8: **I, Stranger** – Story #4

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2 – Only Armor Deep**

Gabrielle smiled at the golden mare and grabbed up the reins. She ran her hand over Argo's face then softly mentioned, "This is going to be really weird, but she's just like Xena." She grumbled at her words and explained, "She's Xena, but she's not, girl." Then an afterthought came to her, and she muttered, "She seems taller too."

Argo snorted and turned her head to the crazy bard.

"I know... I know." Gabrielle sighed and opened the stall door. "You'll see what I mean." She guided the mare out of the stall and through the stable. "We have to go see Eve first."

Argo shook her mane all about, but she whined happily when she stepped out into the bright sunlight. She flickered her tail happily, then she took in the familiar smell that was her master. She turned her head to the right and took in the warrior's dark posture. Maybe the blond wasn't so crazy?

Gabrielle patted Argo's side again, then she stiffened when the Conqueror approached.

The ruler checked over the mare's length, and she noticed a difference. "This isn't Argo." Although the likeness was almost exact.

The bard was inwardly impressed, but she explained, "This is Argo's daughter." She rubbed Argo in a comforting motion. "Joxer breed Argo with... it's just a long, complicated story." She noted the ruler's arched eyebrow and how her soulmate could do the same.

The Conqueror was surprised to hear Joxer's name, but she didn't comment on it. She inquired, "Where are we headed again?"

Gabrielle hadn't mentioned it at all during the boat trip back to Greece. She finally answered, "Towards the north.." She shifted to Argo's saddlebags and checked over the supplies, which they needed to get before they left the small port town.

"What's in the north?" The ruler's tone showed she was thinning on patiences.

The bard debated about how much to tell, and she simply replied, "There's a young woman in those parts that I need to meet up with." She hesitated for a beat. "Her name is Eve."

"I think meeting up with your friends can wait," the Conqueror hotly stated. "We have more important circumstance to deal with right now."

Gabrielle lost her patience before the Conqueror. She quickly spun around. "Look, I need to see Eve and make sure she's okay," she hotly insisted. She came back to Argo's side after she jerked the saddlebag flap closed.

"And I'd like to get back to my own world," the Conqueror snapped. She wasn't sure how much she could take of this Gabrielle. This world's Gabrielle was far different than her lover.

Gabrielle was not at all deterred by the ruler's furious attitude. She stepped up to the ruler until she was toe to toe. "I have to speak to Eve. She has to know what's happened to Xena... before rumor reaches her."

The Conqueror grew angrier and snarled, "And who in Hades is this Eve?"

The smaller warrior held her tongue, yet she finally whispered, "Xena's daughter." She didn't wait for a response, grabbed the mare's reins, and walked off.

The Conqueror finally breathed after several beats. She fully digested the bard's words and realized this world, this Gabrielle, and this Xena were nothing like hers. She pushed back her bangs, which flopped back, and she followed the bard.

The warrior sensed the ruler by her again, but she refused to acknowledge the dark woman. She couldn't imagine how her alternate self got along with this arrogant, controlling ruler. Of course her soulmate had these qualities, but the Conqueror was just in excess of those qualities. Gabrielle prayed she could find the patience and understanding to work through this mystery.

The silent duo entered the busy market, and Gabrielle quickly bartered for food supplies, feed, and new waterskins. She then packed them away and trekked towards the large town's gates. She sensed the ruler's curious eyes on her.

"You've been here before?"

Gabrielle glimpsed at the ruler. "I've been to many places."

"Hmmm." The Conqueror scanned the local area and started to mentally map out her location. If it was one thing she knew well, it was Greece's lands. She'd spent too many seasons journeying and conquering the lands not to know. "We're in Pydna."

The warrior didn't reply and decided silence was better. She glanced at Argo, who wouldn't walk near the dark ruler. She didn't much blame the mare. Gabrielle knew she'd most likely be spending a lot of time with the Conqueror, and she needed to get along with her. She recalled the days when it was much easier for her to talk to strangers, yet this was so far different. She mentally grumbled and gave up.

"So have you always worn that much gold?"

The Conqueror knew small talk when she heard it. She smirked and darkly replied, "Only fit for a ruler like me."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

The Conqueror saw it, and she bit back her laugh. She could tell Gabrielle had some set stereotypes about her, and Xena intended to play all of them. "I take it Xena doesn't bother with the finer things?"

"No." Gabrielle ticked off a molar. "She's a little more down to earth than that."

The ruler shot a smug smile at the bard and coolly reminded, "Her and I aren't that far different."

"Please," the bard muttered under her breath. She then raised her voice and stated, "Xena followed your path, but she's changed a lot over the years."

The Conqueror didn't have an exact idea how much a year was, but she could estimate. She tilted her head and coldly reminded, "Obviously her... changes didn't account for much." She'd been told by Gabrielle why Xena was now dead.

Gabrielle suddenly stopped and turned to the ruler. She was on fire, and her voice dropped to a dangerous level. "Actually it's obvious they did because if those souls were depending on you to sacrifice your soul for them, you wouldn't have done it." She stepped closer and coldly snapped, "I may not be from your world, but I know what you had to do to conqueror and rule what you have today. I can see it in your eyes." She pointed a finger at the ruler. "Don't you ever compare her to you again because she's more than you'll ever be."

Gabrielle lowered her hand and bore her anger into the ruler through their eye contact. She didn't move though and held her chilled stare for several heartbeats. Gabrielle eventually realized she'd managed to cut the ruler, and it showed in those blue eyes.

The bard stepped away from the ruler suddenly, and she tossed Argo's reins over the mare's head. She put her boot into the stirrup and hopped into the saddle. She adjusted her feet in the stirrups then urged Argo into a gallop. Gabrielle desperately needed space from the dark counterpart of her soulmate.

The Conqueror swallowed and turned her head sidelong. She watched the horse and bard disappear down the road. She lifted her chin and shoved away her earlier pain. She didn't expect the bard's words to affect her, but they had done so. Xena quietly continued down the road.

A candlemark later, the Conqueror spotted the golden mare and the fair haired rider upon it. Awhile ago she'd detected Gabrielle's presence because of Argo's smell flowing on the breeze. The Conqueror silently caught up to the mare and bard, and for the umpteenth time, the Conqueror absorbed the unusual tattoo on the woman's back.

Gabrielle had ridden Argo hard and went a league or so away from the Conqueror before she came back around. She hated how she reacted to the Conqueror's comparison, and she wondered why it bothered her so. For years, she has lived with Xena's dark past and fully accepted it. Yet here was a woman that looked and sounded like her soulmate and claimed to rule the largest empire in an alternate world. The reality that her soulmate was fated for such a life in another world almost made her sick. Or was it the simple fact that she knew, her alternate self, may just accept this dark ruler?

The bard softly sighed and peered down at the ruler. "I thought we'd stop early tonight."

"Methone?" the ruler inquired.

Gabrielle was silent for a beat and debated whether to stay in the small town of Methone. She then figured it'd give her a chance to ask around about Eve or the Elijans. She finally nodded, then her stomach became apparent to her. It was noon high after all.

The Conqueror didn't expect the small warrior to suddenly veer off the road. At first, she thought something was wrong, but Gabrielle merely guided Argo into the woods at a casual pace.

The bard discovered a small clearing and figured it was enough for a lunch break. She swung her feet out of stirrups and hopped out of the saddle. She noted the Conqueror's curious stare. "I'm hungry." She went to the saddlebags.

The bemused ruler hid her grin and walked into the clearing. She folded her arms over her chest and decided it was a quiet spot for a needed break. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't use to the walking. She'd spent too many candlemarks at her desk lately.

"Here." Gabrielle tossed a waterskin at the ruler, who turned just in time. She carried the other waterskin in one hand and a cloth of cheese and fruit in her right hand. She set them down on a tree stump and prepared to unwrap the cloth, yet she hesitated.

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes when she noted how Gabrielle's shoulder muscles tensed and showed.

Gabrielle released the waterskin, which fell to the ground near the stump. She slowly slipped her hands to her sais' handles. She swiftly unsheathed them, spun around, and walked into the center of the clearing. "I can feel you." She turned in a circle and scanned her surroundings.

The ruler grabbed her sword's handle, unsheathed it, and look about for trouble that she didn't hear or feel. She wondered if the bard was a bit nutty.

"Like totally chill, Gabs."

The small warrior spun on her boots' heels and smirked. "Aphrodite." She had her sais' tips out, which she quickly flipped around so they hid under her wrists.

Bright pink sprinkles showered in front of the bard and slowly formed into a human. There stood a very proud blond goddess.

The Conqueror kept her sword pointed at the mysterious woman that just appeared in front of the bard. She felt her skin crawl at the power that poured off the pink, blond woman.

Aphrodite beamed a smile at her mortal friend. "How's it shakin', Gabs?"

The bard lowered her arms to her sides. "I thought I'd see you sooner." She knelt and quickly sheathed her weapons.

"Well, I've been... kinda busy."

"I bet." Gabrielle pointed at the ruler. "That wouldn't happen to be taking up your time?"

Aphrodite suddenly pouted and replied, "Gabs, you know me too well."

"Mmmhmmm." Gabrielle folded her arms, but she locked the goddess in place with her darkened eyes. "Please tell me you took the urn."

"Urn?" Aphrodite dipped her head and just before Gabrielle melted down, she brightly replied, "Oh yeah. I had to take it to Hathy. It's totally cool, Gabs." The Goddess of Love turned her head to the left and scanned over the Conqueror's entire form. She then focused on the sword's tip that was directed at her. She smiled sweetly and inquired, "Like are you gonna stand there all day with that thing?"

Gabrielle was calmer now that she knew what'd happened to her soulmate's urn. She wasn't happy that the goddess had just taken it, but she'd lecture the goddess later. She now focused on the ruler, who was completely unsure about the goddess. She simply explained, "This is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love."

"And Virgin Termination," the goddess quipped. She smirked back at her mortal friend. "That's totally my specialty."

The bard snorted a small laugh.

The Conqueror though remained dubious about the goddess. She tilted her head and asked, "You're a god?"

Aphrodite turned to the dark ruler, sashayed up, and pressed her index finger against the warrior's blade tip. She easily pushed it aside as she closed in on the Conqueror. "Oh, Conqueror babe I am more than just a god." She displayed a wild, smug smile and warmly whispered, "I'm thee goddess." She winked, leaned in, and kissed the ruler on the cheek.

The Conqueror was too off-guard to do anything but accept the kiss. She felt some strange pull from the kiss that surged through her body. She blinked once it faded away.

Aphrodite pulled back and honestly murmur, "I know she's in your heart." She slowly withdrew and sashayed back to Gabrielle. "Like where was I?"

The Conqueror broke from her daze and realized it was true. She shook her head and sheathed her sword after a moment. She focused back on the present and quickly questioned, "Why am I here?"

"Like somethings don't change between worlds," the goddess joked. She sighed once she saw both warrior and ruler wanted some answers, now. "Alright. Fine." She put her hands on her pink sides and stuck out her right hip. "I switched you and the warrior babe."

"What?" the bard instantly demanded. "Aphrodite, Xena is-"

"Not anymore," the goddess proudly stated. She had a bright smile directed at the bard, but she quickly realized Gabrielle wasn't smiling back. "Gabs, like come on."

"She's suppose to stay dead, Aphrodite. All those souls-"

"Depend on her staying dead. Yadda yadda." The goddess waved her hand around at the bard. "Like that's totally bogus. It's bad enough you're gullible but Xena too?" She giggled but quickly stopped at Gabrielle's annoyed face.

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "That's what Xena expl-"

"Yea, yea but who told Xena this?" Aphrodite fully faced the mortal warrior.

"Akemi, I assume," Gabrielle replied.

"Akemi?" the Conqueror echoed. She then had Gabrielle and Aphrodite looking at her. "I haven't heard that bitch's name in a long time."

"You know her?" Gabrielle walked closer to the ruler.

"Like duh," Aphrodite answered for the ruler. "The Conqueror babe has much of the same past as the warrior babe."

"That's why you brought me here," the Conqueror summarized. She stepped closer to the pair. "This has to do with Akemi and the souls from Higuchi."

Gabrielle peered up at the goddess, but she turned her head back to the ruler.

"You got it, Conqueror babe." Aphrodite slyly smiled and informed, "But that's only part of it."

"What's the rest?" Gabrielle encouraged. "And where's Xena?"

The goddess softly sighed and urged, "Cool your leathers, bardie. You remember what you did for Hathor?"

"Of course." Gabrielle considered it, then it dawned on her. "Why did she do it?"

"She brought Xena back, and I switched them," the goddess explained. "Hathy and I know what you're feeling about Xena's death. We want to make it right."

The bard lowered her head some and covered her face with her right hand. "Aphrodite-"

"Like you don't have to say it," the giddy goddess cut in. "We're totally rad goddess, aren't we?"

Gabrielle softly groaned then removed her hand. She met the goddess's face. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Aphrodite but I don't think there's a way to fix this one. Not this time."

"Gabs, you really don't believe that, do you?" Aphrodite's bright expression melted away into worry.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle started in a dangerous voice, "Xena's not coming back this time. I'm having a hard enough time trying to accept this as it is." She fisted her hands and coldly added, "Those souls are dependent on hers, and I respect Xena's choice."

"But you hate it," the goddess bluntly stated.

Gabrielle pointed a finger at her blond friend. She opened her mouth to continue the fight, but the Conqueror's voice stopped her.

"The death of those people were my fault... were her fault." The Conqueror found Gabrielle's upset features centered on her now. So she quickly explained, "I set Higuchi ablaze and all those people died. Akemi's father had became Lord Yodoshi, and he swallowed all of the souls from Higuchi."

The bard was stricken at the similar story she'd heard from her soulmate. She came closer to the ruler and softly asked, "Then what happened?"

The Conqueror's eyes hazed over as her hidden past slowly surfaced. She softly told her story.

Xena, younger now, returned back to Chin after her short visit in the Land of the Rising Sun. She never wanted to return to that place and those memories. She felt broken inside, and she'd lost something in Japa, but she had no idea what was lost.

Xena wandered through Chin for an unknown time, and she didn't know where she was headed. She'd forgotten about Borias and the army back in Japa. She didn't care. She didn't eat. And she didn't sleep. Finally the young warrior collapsed in a wooded area between the cold and lack of energy. She wanted to give up, and the world darkened.

The warlord tried to imagine what Tartarus looked like and even felt. She would be there soon, but she never made it to riverboat for her ride. Instead she felt slightly lighter, and then she opened her eyes to a beautiful sight.

"How do you feel?"

Xena stretched out her hand and touched the soft face above hers. "Lao Ma," she murmured.

Lao Ma covered the warlord's dirty and cut up hand. She sadly smiled and replied, "It's me."

The warlord was clearly confused, and she scanned her surroundings as best as she could from her horizontal position. "I'm in Lao?"

"Yes, you were found a candlemark from my home."

Xena was still perplexed about how she arrived in the Lao Kingdom. She'd been forbidden to return to the Lao or Ming kingdoms after her and Borias's escapade. That's why they'd traveled to Japa to try fresh soils.

Lao Ma stepped back some as Xena worked to sit up. She helped the bruised and weakened warrior. "You must bathe and eat." She found hollow blue eyes upon her, and it made her ache. It'd only been six moons ago that she'd outlawed Borias and Xena from the kingdoms after she assumed both the Lao and Ming thrones.

Lao Ma had promised she'd kill the warlords on the spot if they ever returned to Chin. For the first time, she went back on her word and welcomed the warlord into her home. She just hoped it wouldn't become her second mistake, yet she knew something had happened to the warlord. There was a different aura about Xena this time.

The Chin ruler helped the warlord out of the bed. She guided Xena to the bathing room where there was a tub of warm water. She signaled her servants to also assist her and Xena. The warlord was soon soaked in a bath that seemed to ease her pain. She almost drifted back to sleep, but Lao Ma's voice brought her back.

"I see Japa has been your darker fate."

Xena lifted her head and met the ruler's deep brown gaze. She held her stare for a few beats, then she lowered her head back down. "Chin broke my heart, but Japa broke my spirit."

Lao Ma tilted her head and softly urged, "Tell me." She now shifted until she was seated on the stone tub.

And Xena did tell the Chin ruler about her time in Japa. She revealed every detail and her plans to ransom Akemi to her wealthy father. Xena stole the sacred katana, and the plans changed when Akemi ultimately betrayed the warlord. Eventually, Xena found herself stumbling drunk in Higuchi where she accidentally burned the village down. Akemi's ashes were lost, and Lord Yodoshi was born.

After the story, Lao Ma remained silent and thoughtfully went over the story again in her head. Then after a long silence, she finally spoke four simply words. "You must go back."

The warlord peered up at the ruler and hotly remarked, "You're crazy if you think I'll go back there." She shook her head then prepared to stand up, but a soft hand on her shoulder halted her attempt.

"You will go back," Lao Ma whispered, "to avenge those souls."

Xena was silent and captivated by the power in Lao Ma's eyes.

"Only you can avenge them and stop Akemi and her father."

"Akemi?" The warlord stiffened and argued, "Akemi stopped her father from doing..."

"What?" the ruler murmured.

Xena slightly darkened when she didn't know exactly what crimes her father had performed. She just heard Akemi's claims that he was a dark, evil man and that she had to avenge her family.

"Remember," Lao Ma whispered, "tigers do not breed dogs." She could tell her words struck hard against the warlord's invisible armor. "You must eat and rest more. Come." She signaled her handmaidens to help again.

Xena was soon back in bed after being cleaned, wounds checked, and stomach filled. She slept restless that night though, and she was haunted by Akemi's spirit. She'd never had anybody creep past her defenses and stab her heart; not even Lao Ma.

By the morning, the weary warrior arose to the sunrise, and she donned her Chin robe that Lao Ma had given her. She went through the palace until she finally found Lao Ma, who was knelt before a statue in a prayer position. Xena had seen this statue in the past when she'd stayed in Lao Ma's home. She'd never barged into the woman's religion though.

"Xena," the ruler whispered, "sit with me."

The dark ruler debated the idea because she was never much for religion, yet Lao Ma had invited her. She gave in though and took a seated position next to her mentor. She positioned her legs the same way Lao Ma had them, she rested her hands on her knees, and closed her eyes.

Lao Ma remained silent and still, and Xena followed her example. After a deep peace, she finally turned her head and opened her eyes to find a blue gaze directed at her. "Today we will take a long trip."

Xena furrowed her brow, but she didn't argue.

"There is a temple that is far, and we must reach it before nightfall."

"What's at the temple?"

Lao Ma touched the warlord's closest knee and softly revealed, "Something you can use to defeat Lord Yodoshi."

Xena gritted her teeth and hotly argued, "I won't go back there."

"You must," Lao Ma softly spoke. "Those forty thousand souls must be freed."

"It's not my problem," the warlord snapped.

"But it is because you destroyed that village."

"It was an accident," Xena emotionally fought. "I was drunk and stupid."

Lao Ma tilted her head and argued, "You may become drunk, but you'll never become stupid." She held her silence for a moment then spoke again. "That's why you'll go back to Japa. The longer you wait the harder it will be to kill Lord Yodoshi."

"Why me?" the warrior murmured.

"Because you're the only one that can save them." Lao Ma then slowly stood up. "And you must save your face before it's too late."

Xena climbed to her feet. She recalled the lessons about face in the eastern nations. She could have cared less, but Lao Ma's words now made her fear for the worst. For the first time, she knew what she had to do.

Lao Ma first grasped the red triangular charm on her neck, she tucked it in her robe, and slipped past the warlord. "We must hurry."

The warrior quickly followed. Soon she and Lao Ma left the palace, and they began their trip through the kingdom to some remote region. They were accompanied by several guards, whether to guard Xena or protect Lao Ma, Xena was never sure. A candlemark before sunset, they arrived at a temple that was nestled on a hill's ridge. They made the short climb to the top and paused at the closed doors.

Lao Ma ordered her soldiers to remain by the temple. She promised not to be long. She then climbed the stone steps and waited at the closed doors.

Xena slowly followed up the steps and took Lao Ma's side. She observed the strange door handles, which were round and had a unique design. The right one was a silver tone that had a gold design. The left handle was similar except it was a dark, tarnished silver and a different golden design.

Lao Ma grabbed the right handle and pulled the heavy door. She slipped through the opening and waited for Xena. Once the warlord was by her side, she glided through the large temple and went towards the alter.

From behind a white curtain, a hooded monk appeared. His yellow hood hid his face well and around the edges of his sleeves were the matching gold design like that of the door. He stood behind the round alter and bowed his head deeper when Lao Ma stopped by the alter.

Xena looked away from the monk and focused on the stone alter in front of her. She held her breath and became captivated by the alter.

The alter was soft stone color, but the top was quite unique. It was circular and displayed a black and white symbol that Xena had often seen in Chin. The Chin people called it the Taijitu and sometimes Xena had seen the similar symbol but made by a tiger and dragon. Yet what truly captivated the warlord's attention were the two obvious weapons held at the eye of each curved teardrop.

"This is the Temple of the Chakrams," Lao Ma quietly explained.

Xena blinked away her daze and focused on the ruler's words. "Chakrams?"

"Yes." Lao Ma held out her hands at the round weapons at either end that were almost alike copies except for their coloring. "They are sacred weapons of my religion." She studied the weapons that'd taken a lot of meaning in her religion over the seasons. She first held out her hand to the right. "This is the Chakram of Light." She then directed at the left chakram. "The Chakram of Darkness."

Xena quickly pieced together that each chakram were just like the Taijitu, which modeled good and evil, light and dark, and every balance in the world. The chakrams were another example of such a balance.

Lao Ma turned her hand over so that her palm faced the chakrams. She lowered her hand closer and closer still, but she hesitated from actually touching the Chakram of Darkness. She floated her hand back to the right where the Taijitu was white. She traced her fingertips over the Chakram of Light, and the chakram glowed brighter.

The monk stood motionless and quiet. His head was bowed still.

Lao Ma removed her hand then peered up at the warlord. "Lord Yodoshi cannot be stop by the sacred katana." She referred back to Xena's earlier debate on the journey to the temple. The warlord believed if she retrieved the katana that she could stop Lord Yodoshi. Lao Ma now revealed, "It is the same weapon that made him Lord Yodoshi." She slipped her hands into the wide sleeves of her robes. "The sacred katana is a weapon of evil, and that is why Akemi sought it. I have heard many dark stories about the katana, but I never thought it truly existed."

"Oh it does," Xena murmured.

"So it would seem." Lao Ma turned to the warlord. "In this world, it is a sin to kill much less kill somebody from your family. There is no shrine able to clean one's soul for their crimes. They must redeem themselves." She felt the deep emotions well hidden in the warlord. "Akemi and her father knew that and feared to be locked in the Chamber of Avici forever. The sacred katana merged it's evil with his and saved him from his fate."

The warlord turned her head away for a moment, but soon showed her darker side to Lao Ma. "Only temporarily."

This time Lao Ma wasn't afraid of the fire that was rekindled in Xena's eyes. In fact, she felt a peace to see it again despite it would later shake the world. Lao Ma slightly nodded at Xena's promise, and she held out her hand to the left chakram. "To fight poison, you must have poison."

Xena studied the wise ruler then she lowered her eyes to the Chakram of Darkness. She raised her left hand and let her fingertips hover over the weapon. Her heartbeat was wild and the blood pounded in her veins, but she slowly lowered her hand the rest of the way.

The dark warlord brushed her fingers over the Chakram of Darkness. She then finally clenched it and easily lifted it from its home. She'd never felt a surge of dark power like she did now. She raised the chakram higher until it was level with her face. She stared at the dim weapon that matched her darkest desires.

Lao Ma bowed her head deeper. She could not watch how the blackness claimed the woman she believed could become good. She truly accepted the fact that Xena was meant for this darkness, and it broke Lao Ma's heart.

"So," cut in Gabrielle, "Lao Ma gave you the Chakram of Darkness?" She pointed at the weapon hooked to the Conqueror's side. "That chakram?"

The ruler broke from her story and unhooked her prized weapon. She lifted it up for display. "Yes." She returned it to its home.

Aphrodite stepped over to a large rock, and she sunk down onto it. "How totally dark and sad." She slightly perked up and claimed, "I knew it had something to do with the chakrams though. I love it when I'm right."

"Wait, wait." Gabrielle held up her hands and took a deep breath. She lowered her hands and focused on the dark ruler. "So you killed Lord Yodoshi with the Chakram of Darkness?"

"Yes, it was the only way to stop him and Akemi."

The small warrior shook her head because it didn't make sense. "The sacred katana is evil?" Her voice was low and in disbelief.

Aphrodite crossed her legs and mentioned, "Like I even knew that, Gabs. Duh."

Gabrielle glared over at the goddess. "You're really not helping."

The goddess sputtered, "As if. Who brought back your warrior babe?"

"Don't you mean who switched her with..." Gabrielle glanced at the Conqueror and finished, "Taller and darker?"

The Conqueror slotted her eyes at the remark. She set it aside and steered the topic back on track. "So I have to stop Lord Yodoshi here too, I take it?"

"Then the Conqueror and Xena can switch back?" Gabrielle prompted.

Aprhodite widened her eyes and held up her hands. "Like I ain't got a clue." She put her hands onto her knees and explained, "I just know those souls in Fry-a-Guchi have to be helped then I can switch the Xenas around." She stood up and shrugged. "Do what you gotta do to fix it, but 'til then I'll do some snooping."

Gabrielle stepped closer to her friend and inquired, "Does Xena know what's going on?"

The Conqueror carefully listened to because it could be news about her lover too.

"Yes, I just came from the Conqueror's world."Aphrodite stepped closer then gently mentioned, "Xena says she's sorry about Japa, Gabs."

The bard slightly softened then something occurred to her, and she narrowed her eyes at the goddess. "No she didn't." She patted the goddess's arm. "Thanks for trying though."

The Goddess of Love sighed dramatically and muttered, "I have got to work on this lying thing." She then focused on the ruler. "Your Gabrielle did send a message." She grinned at the Conqueror's raised eyebrow so she repeated the message. "Gabby said 'she'll be waiting.' How totally cute." She crinkled up her nose and briefly gushed then stopped. "Okay, time to sparkle off." She lifted her right hand and a few pink sparkles started.

Gabrielle touched the goddess's arm. "Thank you, Dity."

Aphrodite halted her disappearing act for a moment. She leaned over, kissed the bard on the cheek, and promised, "Anytime, bardie." She then disappeared in her pink sparkles.

The bard waited until the goddess was completely gone, then she silently regarded the Conqueror. Aphrodite's earlier words about the message from Gabrielle rocked her. She finally asked, "You're... together?" She thought she'd almost choke on her last word.

The Conqueror fisted her hands at her sides and watched the small warrior go over to the golden mare. She carefully approached Gabrielle and remarked, "What is it about me that you hate so much?" She tilted her head and mentioned, "Or can't you get over the fact that your alternate self accepts me?"

Gabrielle was facing the saddlebags and paused from digging through them. She look at the dark ruler and stared for a moment. She thought back from long ago when she first met Xena and how much darker Xena was in the beginning. The memories of the horde certainly replayed in her head. She sighed and turned her head away.

"Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way," the bard muttered. She bit her lower lip then closed her eyes.

"And how are you looking at it?"

Gabrielle opened her eyes and mindlessly stared at the saddlebags. She met the ruler's eye contact and finally answered the question. "I'm not giving you a chance." She hesitated but explained, "Xena's dark side has never been something I'm a hundred percent comfortable with. I accept and understand it, yet I fear it on some level. I know what it can do to her... and our relationship."

The Conqueror now idly petted the golden mare that was quite familiar; the only thing familiar to her in this world. "It's no different for Gabrielle and I." She shifted to the front of the mare and carefully worked the tack free from the horse. "I... we struggle with it everyday."

The bard jerked the saddlebags free from Argo's back. She paused then honestly offered, "Long ago, I realized that Xena needs her darkness as much as her light. It's a constant balance she maintains." She walked away and went to the stone that Aphrodite had occupied earlier.

The Conqueror hung the track by its crown then patted the horse. She felt more at ease around the bard compared to these past several days. They'd been on edge during the entire trip across the Mediterranean and the conversations were cordial at best. Now she detected some of the bard's guard had fallen, and Xena planned to take the opportunity.

The Conqueror knelt beside the bard, who reorganized the lunch food. She accepted the cheese, bread, and fruit that Gabrielle spread between them. She ate some bread then ordered, "Tell me everything that happened in Japa." She found wistful green eyes on her. "Everything," she emphasized.

Gabrielle fell into her bard mode and started by telling her soulmate's past in Japa. She was surprised to find the ruler quite attentive to her every detail. She answered the several questions that the ruler posed. By the end, Gabrielle felt some weight lift from her shoulders because she'd finally talked to somebody about what'd happened in Japa. She found it ironic that she first told the story to her soulmate's darker counterpart.

The lunch turned out to take longer than expected, but Gabrielle was confident they could still make it to Methone. She at fist struggled inwardly about whether to offer the ruler a ride on Argo so they could cover ground quicker. She only gave in when she considered the nice, warm bed that would greet her in Methone.

Soon enough, the Conqueror was mounted on the golden mare. She then helped the small warrior into the saddle behind her. Xena was remotely surprised to feel the slight difference between her Gabrielle's body and this one's. She already imagine this Gabrielle was a far more competent fighter. It wasn't so much that her Gabrielle wasn't a competent fighter, but it was the simple fact that the former rebel leader preferred her words before her staff. This Gabrielle, however, seemed to have a balance of the two.

Close to sunset, the Conqueror slowed Argo from a gallop to a walk because they were nearing the small gates of Methone. She slightly glanced back at the blond warrior and found she was fine. She focused back on the ride and considered whether that small inn was here in this Methone like it was in hers.

"There should be," both women started at the same time. Their words fell apart, and there was a soft laugh from the bard.

"Sorry, "Gabrielle offered. "You were saying?"

The Conqueror had a distant grin but answered, "There's an inn on the other side of town."

The warrior smirked because she was thinking the same. "Good food too."

"Mmmm," the ruler simply agreed.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes because she recalled when Xena use to be like that at the start. She couldn't fathom repeating those days here with the Conqueror. She held her tongue and instead scanned the busy village they started to enter.

They dismounted once they were through the gates. Xena took Argo's reins and started the trek across the village. She noticed that people were obviously talking about them, and the villagers dared to point at them. She was quite use to this, but what caught her off guard was the fact that the villagers were all smiles.

Gabrielle softly smiled at the fact that her and Xena were welcomed into the village. It seemed word that her and Xena were in fact alive, after twenty-five years, had spread throughout Greece. She then saddened when she realized this wasn't the Warrior Princess by her side. She peered up at the woman, and Gabrielle could pick out that the Conqueror wasn't use to this type of greeting.

Then a village child was quite brave, and he broke away from his mother. He raced over to the famous heroes that were known all over. He caused Gabrielle and the Conqueror to stop. "Are you really Xena and Gabrielle?"

The bard had stopped walking, like the Conqueror, and she smiled at the boy. "Yes, we are." She offered a warm smile and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy returned the smile and replied, "Nicodemus." He then regarded the Conqueror and her unusual dress style. He mentioned, "Everybody says you're tall, but I think you're taller than the stories tell."

The Conqueror gradually raised her eyebrow at the comment.

Nicodemus put his hands on his hips. "I hope I grow as tall as you."

Gabrielle considered whether to step into the conversation, but she stopped herself and let the ruler handle it.

The ruler could no longer hide her soft smile. She coolly remarked, "Most of the time it's an advantage." She released Argo's reins and slowly knelt down until she was more eye level with the child.

"Are you from Amphipolis?"

"Yes, I am." Xena slightly inclined her head. "Have you ever been there?"

"I've been there a few times," Nicodemus claimed happily, "my uncle is from there." He put his hands on his hips. "He says he knew your mother... that she ran a taverna."

The Conqueror noted the past tense, but didn't falter in her reply. "The best taverna too."

Nicodemus grinned and nodded several times. "That's what my uncle says too."

The ruler mirrored the grin, and she stood up but made sure to ruffle the boy's hair.

Nicodemus then focused on the small, blond warrior that was Xena's longtime partner. "Are you telling a story tonight in the inn?"

Gabrielle fumbled for the right response, and she realized the Conqueror had caught onto her. She finally replied, "I might be if I'm not too tired after dinner."

"I sure hope so," the excited boy proclaimed. He then glanced at his waiting mother and hastily said, "Well I have to go. See you later, Xena and Gabrielle." He dashed off to his mother.

The Conqueror had a twisted face because she wasn't use to being called by her first name by anybody but her family. She grabbed the mare's reins then continued the trek across town.

Gabrielle had a slight smirk at how the ruler handled the situation. She realized the dark ruler would have a taste of her soulmate's opposite lifestyle. Part of her looked forward to seeing how it would affect the ruler.

The Conqueror continued through the village, and she tried not to show any outward reaction towards the people's warm welcome. She glimpsed at Gabrielle, who acted natural to the entire scene. Xena shrugged it off and continued. She was relieved to duck under the stable's overhang and went to an empty stall.

The warrior followed the horse and ruler into the stall. She retrieved the saddlebags and her scroll satchel, but she let the ruler handle the horse. Gabrielle then picked out faint footsteps, and she warmly smiled at the stable owner.

"Hello, Gabrielle." The stable owner smiled at the bard. He then turned his smile to the Conqueror. "Welcome, Xena."

The Conqueror glanced at the bemused bard, and she tried to remain passive with the stable owner. "Thank you."

"How much is it to keep our horse here?" Gabrielle positioned the saddlebags over her shoulder.

"Nothing at all," the owner replied. He stepped closer and softly instructed, "Just don't spread word about it."

"No, we really can't," the bard started to reach up for the dinar pouch in the saddlebags. "How much-"

"It's okay," the owner insisted. He smiled and touched the bard's arm to stop her. "For all that you've both done, I think a free stall and feed is nothing in comparison."

"And I believe in paying for any service," Gabrielle debated.

The stable owner sighed and asked, "There is one way you can pay."

The Conqueror came out of the stall and carefully listened.

"We're hoping you'll tell a story tonight at the inn," the owner implored.

The petite warrior dropped her arm from her saddlebags and finally gave in to the villagers' wants. "Alright, but I have to warn it's been awhile since I've performed."

"Any performance from the Battling Bard will be wonderful." The stable owner smiled then started to move down the stable. "See you in the inn later."

Gabrielle smiled at the man's kindness, and she peered up at the silent ruler. "Come on." She had her scroll satchel in her left hand, which she suddenly slammed into the ruler's chest.

The Conqueror grabbed the satchel's strap and held it. She stood still, but Gabrielle went ahead of her. She tilted her head and stole a moment to appreciate the small warrior's shapely and muscular body. It was so much like her lovers, yet foreign too. And that dragon tattoo, she needed to discuss it with Gabrielle later because Xena had only heard that Akemi gave it to her.

Gabrielle made it into the small inn. She was none too surprised to find out that the inn owner refused to let her pay. She hotly debated to pay, but the inn keeper said a few stories would be a perfect exchange. Gabrielle did at least get to pay for the dinners.

The bard stole away into the shared bedroom first, and she ran through the saddlebags. She needed to clean up first before she ate anything, but she was looking forward to a good meal.

The Conqueror scanned about the small room, however, the single bed was what caught her attention. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the washroom where the bard was located. She decided not to think about the future predicament and instead she took a seat near the table.

Gabrielle strolled out with damp bangs, and she stood in front of the ruler. She folded her arms over her chest and silently regarded the ruler.

The Conqueror crossed her legs and reclined her neck some. She found the green in Gabrielle's eyes matched her lover's. She found a hardness in the bard that wasn't in her Gabrielle's heart. She couldn't imagine what'd caused it, and she wondered if Gabrielle had always been this way.

"I do have one question," Gabrielle prompted after a moment.

"Mmmm."

The bard held back her smirk then honestly questioned, "Can you really fight with a cape?"

The ruler detected the mockery in the bard's tone. She slotted her bright blue eyes and dangerously replied, "Would you like to find out?" She expected the bard to stand down or joke back.

Gabrielle finger her lover's chakram at her waist, and she seriously debated the challenge.

The Conqueror gradually arched an eyebrow and her muscles tensed.

The warrior removed her hand and walked away to the door. "When we leave the village." She opened the door and left the ruler alone.

The Conqueror slightly grinned and huffed. She climbed to her feet and followed out of the open door. She tightly closed the door then marched down the hallway. She found Gabrielle had taken a seat at a table in a corner so she joined the bard.

Gabrielle already occupied the seat that gave a full view of the tavern. She'd learned that lesson from her partner so many years ago, and now it was her duty. She stretched out her worn legs after the Conqueror took the other chair. "I believe it's mutton tonight."

"My favorite," the ruler muttered.

The bard softly grunted, but she straightened up when the barmaid appeared. "I'll take a cider, and Xena would like a port."

The barmaid smiled at the pair, then she hurried off to fill the orders.

Gabrielle remained cool despite the ruler's curious stare. She went more serious and asked, "You stopped Yodoshi with the chakram? You couldn't use the katana?"

"No." The Conqueror leaned closer to the table then rolled into her explanation about the evil katana. "It was because of the katana that made him so evil."

The bard shook her head and became perplexed. "That doesn't make sense. Xena and I were told that he was just naturally evil, and it was because of his evil that the Underworld didn't want him."

"It's half right." The ruler recalled her past from Japa and Chin. "He was quite evil, but not to the point that the Underworld wouldn't take him." She sighed and dimmed at her memories about what'd happened. "When Akemi severed her father's head with the katana it merged his evil spirit with the evil of the katana."

"That would explain why Akemi had the katana," the warrior whispered.

"Did you notice whether Akemi was obsessed with Xena?"

Gabrielle opened her mouth, yet she lost her words when the barmaid came with their drinks. She thanked the barmaid, who promised the dinners would be out soon. She then focused back on the Conqueror. "Yes, actually. I was constantly on edge when I met Akemi... her spirit or whatever." She fisted her hand on the table and harshly whispered, "I don't know why I didn't say something."

"Always follow your gut instinct, Gabrielle... it's typically right ninety-nine percent of the time."

The bard brushed her short, blond hair back then shook her head. "It still doesn't make sense because Akemi tried to fight Yodoshi."

The Conqueror stretched out her hand across the table, but she didn't touch Gabrielle. "Listen to me, Gabrielle this Akemi is nothing but conniving. I thought too that she was a lost soul in the middle of it all, but I found out otherwise. She played you and Xena because she's obsessed with two things."

Gabrielle racked her mind about what the two things could be, and she had a few good guesses.

"She's obsessed with power... and obsessed with Xena. She doesn't know which she rather have more, but I'm betting it's Xena's soul with hers for eternity."

"Then what Akemi told Xena about her having to remain dead is... is Centaur shit?" Gabrielle slumped back in her chair.

"I don't think so," the ruler replied. She relaxed back in her chair and observed the angry bard. "It's true, and Akemi set up Xena just as she set me up." She slipped her hand around the mug's hand. "Akemi knew her soul couldn't be redeemed, but she planned to keep me with her for eternity." Xena started to pick up venom in her cold words. "She asked me to take her ashes to Higuchi because she knew that the people would forbid her ashes to be taken to the shrine. Those people heard how evil her spirit was, and they wouldn't allow me to do it. Akemi was counting on my anger and hatred to react, and I would kill those people. That gave her father all those souls, and I was held responsible for their deaths."

Gabrielle had her jaw clenched, and her anger was at the brim. She was close to exploding, but she had to get a grip. She knew it. She closed her eyes and mentally recited a very old poem that was her favorite. It was Elysian Fields that Xena had long ago told her to repeat if she ever felt angry.

The Conqueror was just as angry yet from her past. Despite she'd stopped Akemi and Lord Yodoshi several Helical Risings ago, she always carried the bitter anger behind her chest.

The barmaid appeared at the quiet table, and she handed out the plates of food. Gabrielle did her best to thank the barmaid, then she and the Conqueror silently ate their meals. After the plates were clean of any food, Gabrielle felt her temper had mostly drained for now. She needed to go up on stage, however, she wasn't sure what story she could tell that wouldn't break her heart tonight.

The Conqueror sensed the bard was distraught by a mix of emotions. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation because Gabrielle was far different than her lover. She didn't know what were Gabrielle's bounds, and it'd taken the Conqueror long enough just to learn her lover's. She peered into her almost empty mug then quietly voiced, "You have an audience that awaits you."

Gabrielle focused on the ruler after she lifted her head.

The Conqueror met the bard's stare. "I wouldn't keep your fans waiting anymore."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the ruler's attempt to prompt her. She gathered herself and whispered, "Thanks." She stood up and walked towards the front of the other side of the tavern. She noted that the patrons were growing quiet with each step she made towards the large table that inn keeper left open for her.

Gabrielle approached the table, turned, and she slightly grinned. There in the front was little Nicodemus with his mother. Her grin went more crooked when Nicodemus waved at her, and Gabrielle found her bard spirit that'd she casted away after Xena's death.

The inn keeper was behind the bar, he smiled, and started to clap. "Welcome the Battling Bard from Potidaea, Gabrielle!"

The bard felt a flush start at her cheeks then gradually it spread over her face when the audience cheered and clapped for her. She cleared her throat then stepped back twice until she was able to sit on the table. She kept her body still with her right foot on the floor, and she let her left foot dangle in the air.

"Thank you everybody. Thank you." Gabrielle show a warm smile and waited until everybody settled down. She spotted more patrons coming through the door, and they started to line the walls. She hadn't been before such a large audience in many moons. "I'm sure you all know my partner, Xena." She pointed to the Conqueror in the back.

The crowd's heads turned in unison to the dark ruler in the corner, and they hollered Xena's name. They greatly praised the deeds of the Warrior Princess.

The Conqueror was dumbfounded, and all she could do was smile and wave back. She felt silly one way yet so pleased too. She wouldn't have mind a dark shadow to hide in though.

Take that, Conqueror thought the bard, who smirked. Gabrielle decided to take the attention off the uncomfortable ruler. "Thank you again, everybody for the warm welcome to Methone." She folded her hands in her red lap. "It's been awhile since Xena and I have passed through here, but we'll have to do it more often."

A collection of agreements passed through the tavern along with a few cheers.

"Well," Gabrielle continued, "I promised a young man a story tonight." She smiled down at Nicodemus, who waved at her again. She raised her head up and met the audience's curious looks. "I wasn't quite sure where to start." She hesitated still, but she could tell her audience wanted a story. She then met the Conqueror's gaze, and Gabrielle knew where to begin. "We're always told the beginning is the best place to start." She unlaced her hands and pushed herself back on the table more. "In this case, the ending was the beginning for a dark, angry warrior. She was known throughout the lands as the Destroyer of Nations and a ruthless warlord. She sought to conqueror these very lands you walk on each day, and any cost would not deter her. Everybody said she had no heart, and that she could only talk with her sword. She was infamous for her tactics as a warlord and her kills as a warrior. The people had believed she was the daughter of Ares, but she was never born that way. The Destroyer of Nations was molded into the dark warlord, and she planned to conqueror the entire world piece by piece. She just never planned to have her heart conquered." Gabrielle stopped and let her audience absorb the opening of her familiar story that many had heard, but still loved to hear again and again.

The bard searched her audiences' faces, and she saw she'd already captivated them. Just maybe she hadn't lost her edge as a bard. She then honed in on the Conqueror's dark glow in the backdrop. She could see the most intrigued audience member was the Conqueror herself. Gabrielle shifted her hands and rested them on the chakram. She inhaled deeply then loudly told, "This is a story about the death of the Destroyer of Nations and the birth of the Warrior Princess."

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to _A Stranger in My Family _and _A Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream_. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3 – Pasts & Prophecies **

Gabrielle had stolen away in a turret that was on the walls of the fortress. She leaned against the sill of the stone window, and she observed the beautiful sunset over Corinth. She loved the sunset, but she preferred to share them with her partner. Gabrielle released a faint sigh at her thoughts.

"How are you doing, Xena?" the bard murmured. She received no response in the silent turret. Then the wood door on the right opened, which made Gabrielle slightly jump. Gabrielle glanced over and offered a faint smile to the soldier that was making his rounds.

"Good evening, Queen Gabrielle." The soldier bowed his head then received a warm greeting back. He could tell the Amazon Queen wanted to be alone or else she wouldn't be in the turret. He slipped past and went through the left door; he continued his routine.

The young bard went back to the beautiful sunset, but she noted the dark clouds were coming from the north. She imagined it would rain tomorrow if not tonight. She was never much for rain. Again the right door opened but more gently than last time, and Gabrielle ignored it.

"Good evening, Gabrielle."

The bard straightened up at the familiar voice, and she turned to find Najara only a few steps away. She hadn't seen the dekarchos in some time because she was so busy now. Gabrielle didn't want to reveal anything to Najara so she warmly offered, "How are you, Najara?"

The dekarchos was pleased by the bard's invite to converse. She neared the small woman, who glowed a soft red in the sun's final rays. "I'm well. Yourself?"

Gabrielle nodded once then a second time after a moment. "The same." She turned back to the sunset while Najara leaned her back against the wall next to the window. She felt those wild eyes that were Najara locked on her, but Gabrielle wouldn't falter. "Corinth seems to be flourishing."

"It does," the soldier softly agreed. "I don't believe anybody would have guessed that the Conqueror would turn around." She hoped her words would weaken Gabrielle's new guard that she held between them. She'd made her mistakes in Egypt.

"Yes," the bard murmured, "she's come a long way." And it was true, Gabrielle was proud of it because she'd witnessed every struggle the Conqueror faced along the way. From the personal struggles to the political battles in the court, but the Conqueror never failed.

Najara kept her back against the stone wall. She observed the quiet city of Corinth from her slanted view through the window. It'd been awhile since she and Gabrielle had spoken. It'd been since Egypt really.

Gabrielle drifted back into her memories with the Conqueror's balcony. She especially loved those nights they'd drink tea, watched the sunset, and finally be greeted by the stars. Then the Conqueror would encourage Gabrielle into the bed where they'd make love for several candlemarks. Finally Gabrielle would drift into her peaceful dreamscape with her lover's heartbeat under her ear. Those memories faded away though when Najara's voice brought her back.

"The spies still elude her?"

The bard licked her lips, and she kept her focus on the last red rays. "Yes... we can't seem to pinpoint them." She inwardly grumbled and shook her head. "How can they just disappear?" Her lips thinned at her dark thoughts. "They're like ghosts."

The dekarchos pushed off the wall and stood beside the bard. She also observed the last moments of the sunset. "Some things are not meant to be found."

Gabrielle curiously peered up and showed her piercing green eyes. "You mean some people?"

The soldier shrugged and casually replied, "Either."

Gabrielle digested the simple word, but she looked back at the city. She then softly queried, "Why wouldn't these spies want to be found? I mean beyond the obvious."

Najara slightly grinned then tilted her head as the grin disappeared. "They'll be found... when they're ready to be found, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle swallowed at the words that left her with no comfort. She then met Najara's gaze, and they held it for several beats.

Najara felt the worry in the bard, and she assured, "You'll be safe, Gabrielle." She noticed how Gabrielle's furrowed her eyebrows so she added, "The Conqueror has good soldiers on patrol, and she's dealt with this before."

"I know," the Amazon Queen murmured. She then shifted away from the window with one back step. "I should go."

The dekarchos captured the bard by the arm. She held Gabrielle still and sincerely offered, "I'm sorry about... about what happened in Egypt."

Gabrielle tried to remain calm despite her internal alarm bells sounded. She forced a smile and nodded. "It's okay, Najara... it was just a misunderstanding."

"I do understand how you feel about the Conqueror." Najara hesitated on her next words, but she went forward with her choice. "I sometimes worry you're blinded by those feelings."

Gabrielle's stomach dropped then filled with a nervous sensation. "Trust me, I have plenty of people that keep me in line." She then chided, "Including you." She mentally groaned at her mistake because she was suppose to make a joke, not be so obvious.

Najara slotted her eyes briefly, but she settled down. She tried a new smile, and she mentioned, "We all know it'll wear off eventually."

Gabrielle dared to wonder what 'it' was that Najara meant. She didn't much like the trail of this conversation.

"I just want you to know I'll be there for you once it happens." Najara eased her hard grip on the bard's arm. "I care too much."

The bard really wanted to leave before she ended up doing something stupid like slugging the Conqueror's dekarchos. Although she suspected that her lover wouldn't have minded her to do such. "Thanks, Najara." She removed the hand on her arm. "I have to meet up with the Conqueror actually."

"Wait." Najara held the bard by the hip instead. She sincerely emphasized, "I do care, Gabrielle. Our relationship has always meant a lot to me. I've appreciate what you've done for me since I arrived here in Corinth." She dipped her head closer. "I want to thank you."

Gabrielle leaned back slightly, but she was surprised to find Najara drew her closer. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but sure enough Najara's red lips claimed hers in a tender kiss. The bard was at first too stunned to do anything then her anger overrode her surprise. She shoved the dekarchos off then she followed her body's response; her left hand came up and connected with Najara's cheek.

The slap echoed in the turret then was followed by the silence. Gabrielle stared coldly at the older, taller woman that'd crossed the line finally. The sting on her hand hardly matched the sting on Najara's cheek, which was turning obviously red.

Gabrielle pointed a finger at Najara and hotly yelled, "Don't ever do that again, Najara."

Najara touched her cheek, and now she was shocked. She lowered her hand and slightly darkened at the turn of events.

The bard ignored the dekarchos's look because it couldn't match her anger. She walked away and stopped at the left door. She coldly informed, "If you do that again, I'll be sure to pass along to the Conqueror your intentions." She grabbed for the door handle, but she stopped when the other door opened.

A soldier hurried into the room and quickly demanded, "Is everything okay? I heard shouting." He looked between the dekarchos and the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle appreciated the soldier's prompt check, and she replied, "Everything is fine... now." She glimpsed at the dark Najara, but she didn't care. She focused back on the guard. "Thank you." She received a brief bow from the soldier, but she needed to go before her boiling temper worsened the situation. She marched down the wall and passed various wall guards, then she came into another turret. This one had a set of stairs so she quickly took them to the ground level and walked across the open grounds to the front of the fortress.

The bard wound through the fortress until she reached the ruler's office. She grabbed the gold handle, but she hesitated and lifted her freehand. She first knocked, received a call, and she entered the quiet office. She softly smiled and approached the warrior.

The Warrior Princess returned the warm smile and proceeded to roll up her scroll.

"I hope you're hungry," the bard mildly teased.

"Plenty." Xena tied the scroll and set it in the left basket. "My mother's cooking is my favorite."

"Oh I know." Gabrielle then realized her mistake and sighed. "Well it's..." She dropped her shoulders and mentally grumbled at herself.

The warrior came around the desk and touched the bard's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Do you get the hang of this?" the bard complained but in a good nature.

Xena smirked. "Most of the time." She released the bard then started for the door. "How was the sunset?"

Gabrielle peered up in slightly shock and asked, "You knew?"

The warrior shrugged and casually remarked, "I have my guesses." She opened the door for them and let Gabrielle pass first. She strolled down the lonely, torchlight hallway with Gabrielle. "I read an interesting scroll earlier today."

"Oh?" Gabrielle prompted.

"Yes, I see that you setup a Family Name Convention," Xena mentioned.

The Amazon Queen grew brighter at the topic, especially compared to her earlier mood because of Najara. "Yes, it took me several moons to prepare it."

"I can imagine." Xena headed down the steps, and Gabrielle remained at her side. "And the Conqueror has made it a law?"

"Yes," the bard replied, "just recently actually. We've started the process to record the people's family names. It will take a lot of time."

"It will, but I imagine it'll greatly help the realm overtime."

"That's what I'm hoping," the bard agreed.

Then a thought occurred to the Warrior Princess so she inquired, "What is the Conqueror's family name?"

Gabrielle placed her hands behind her back, and she slightly hung her head. She observed her brown skirt that floated over the breeze as they neared the open doors at the other end of the empty courtroom. "Xena Archyrenis of Amphipolis."

"Archyrenis?" the warrior softly echoed. "Archi means leader."

"Yes," the bard agreed. "And she combined it with Cyrene's name."

"Then the suffix 'is' represents the Macedonia Providence," Xena concluded. She found the family name quite creative. She had to give her alternate self some credit for creativity beyond just on the battlefield. "And yours?"

Gabrielle peered up at the starry sky when they came outside. She returned her focus to her new friend. "Gabrielle Heropoimenas of Potidaea."

Xena bit her lower lip then gently teased, "Quite a mouthful."

The bard laughed and shook her head. "It's several things all in one, I suppose." She noted the gates just ahead, but she explained, "For generations, my family have been shepherds."

"Poimen," the Warrior Princess concluded. "And the 'hero' for you father's name?"

"Yes." Gabrielle chuckled again and grinned. "That was Lila's idea. Mom use to call our father 'Hero' for short at times." She shrugged. "We thought it was fitting... and the 'as' for Macedonia."

"Of course," Xena agreed. She noted the guards were shifting to the iron gates so they could be opened. "I think it's very fitting."

"Thank you," Gabrielle murmured.

"Good evening, my liege," greeted a gate guard. "It's a lovely evening."

The Warrior Princess offered a faint smile to the guard's pleasant attitude. She figured the Conqueror wouldn't have done the same, but it would do well to lighten the Conqueror's darker perception. "It is. Thank you."

Gabrielle resisted from a laugh at the guard's stumped expression. She strolled out of the gates with the warrior and instantly was engulfed in the evening foot traffic. She again had a chance to enjoy the pleasant changes of the city. For some reason that made her think about the rebellion in Britannia. If Corinth was flourishing so well now then how could Britannia be complaining? She knew her lover would never favor one section of the realm over the other with policies and such. It was certainly true that the Conqueror favored the atmosphere and beauty of Corinth and Greece over the rest, but she would never deprive the rest of the realm.

"You're thinking too hard," Xena softly spoke.

The Amazon Queen rid of her thoughts and wistfully smiled at the warrior. "I'm trying to guess why the Britanni are rebelling."

"Any answer yet?"

Gabrielle only briefly remained serious, yet she realized the warrior was tormenting. She sighed and brought out a sad smile again. "I wish I knew. I pray Salmoneus can lend a hand."

"If he's the same as he was in my world, then he's rather resourceful."

The bard let out a few chuckles and nodded. "He's quite resourceful, yes." She walked closer to the warrior and gently inquired, "How different is your world from this one?"

Xena hesitated from a quick answers. She first scanned the Corinthians' faces and at how they regarded her with a variety of attitudes from good to bad. She then centered back on the innocent face that was Gabrielle. "Very different."

The former rebel leader bowed her head and dared to approach the topic. "Am I very different?" She crinkled her nose some then mentioned, "I only know what Janice has told me."

The Warrior Princess held her silence for several beats. She carefully composed her pending words then she finally spoke what was only true. "Gabrielle... my Gabrielle, she's faced much through her travels with me. She started out as a young woman looking for adventure with a broken warlord."

Gabrielle wistfully smiled at the painted picture.

"Gabrielle had a lot of ideals about love and the power of it, but she'd never experienced the darker side of life." Xena swallowed at the bitter memories of Callisto and Dahak.

The bard licked her lips and whispered, "She sounds naïve in the beginning."

"In some ways, yes but after several hard experiences she started to see there's a very dark, black side of life." Xena's eyes glazed over with harsh memories. "I thought I lost her there for awhile, but I should have been more confident. She found her balance and realized without the darkness there wouldn't be any light."

"That's very true," the bard agreed. "I had a hard childhood and plenty of times I've damned it." She sadly sighed but continued to speak. "Although if I didn't have the past I do, I don't think I could be ready to help the Conqueror as I have."

Xena peered down at the young, innocent woman that was indeed less naïve than Gabrielle was at her age. She showed a crooked smile. "I'm sure it requires plenty of patiences."

Gabrielle actually laughed and neared the warrior. "You can't imagine."

"Oh I can," the warrior promised. She picked up hints of the port because of the smell on the breeze. Gabrielle had mentioned that Cyrene's taverna was near the port area so she prayed it was close. Xena felt somewhat nervous.

Gabrielle touched the warrior's arm and asked, "When did you see her last?"

Xena knew Gabrielle was referring to Cyrene, and she bit her lower lip then whispered, "Far too long." There was a faint squeeze on her arm then Gabrielle's hold was gone. "Her name is Melpomene, right?"

"Yes, and the Conqueror usually calls her Mel." The bard shifted closer. "The Conqueror is rather fond of her... Cyrene and the Conqueror adopted her into their family, officially."

Xena's eyebrows hiked up at the news. She hadn't expected such openness from her darker self, who seemed rather closed.

Gabrielle saw the surprise, which made her grin. "Come on." She climbed the steps to Cyrene's taverna, and she entered first. She instantly smiled when her gaze met the taverna owner's gaze.

Cyrene stopped from her work and went around her bar. She first received a hug from the bard. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm well, mom." Gabrielle pulled away from the hug. "It's been awhile."

Cyrene lightly smacked her adopted daughter's side. "Yes, too long since you stopped by."

"I'm sorry." The bard chuckled though and stepped aside so that Xena had a chance to say hello.

Xena was rooted in place and stared at her mother as if she were a ghost again.

Cyrene put her hands on her hips and regarded her daughter. "Can't you say 'hi' to your own mother?"

The Warrior Princess broke from her daze, and she smiled tenderly. "Of course, mother." She moved in and drew her arms around her mother.

Cyrene was somewhat surprised by the public display of affection from her child. She noted that her patrons were watching them, but she didn't care. She warmly hugged her daughter back.

Xena tightly closed her eyes when her emotions rocked her. Then in a shaken voice, she whispered, "I love you, mother."

Cyrene was convinced something was wrong so she pulled back but still held her daughter's hips. She checked Xena's face and tried to decipher what'd happened. She only read warm, tender emotions in those bright blue eyes. "I love you too, little one." She brushed her palm over Xena's cheek. "Everything okay?"

The warrior took the hand from her cheek and whispered, "Everything is wonderful." She tilted her head and lightened the mood with a teasing question. "What's for din-din?"

Cyrene had wide eyes at the joke that she hadn't heard since Xena was a child. She never thought she'd heard Xena call dinner 'din-din' again. She crookedly smiled and replied, "Your favorite... Gabrielle mentioned you both would be by."

Xena mirrored the grin, then she nodded. She finally released her mother or at least the Conqueror's mother, who was now hers for awhile.

"Let's sit," Gabrielle offered in hopes to break the emotional spell. She held out her hand to Xena in a typical fashion that she'd always do with the Conqueror.

The warrior accepted the warm invite and was lead to a corner table. She took the seat that gave the best view of the entire taverna. She propped her chair back some and contently sighed.

Gabrielle leaned forward and softly mentioned, "You'll make Cyrene wonder. She's pretty sharp, you know."

Xena smirked and smugly replied, "I know because I inherited that quality from her."

"Along with a few others," Gabrielle shot back in a teasing voice.

Xena chuckled and laced her hands over top of her leather stomach. She was in her bronze armor that she always wore, and she seemed to glow in the candle and torchlight from around the taverna. Then her blue eyes were glowing but more from bittersweet emotions.

Cyrene soon came over with a mug of port and cider. She looked between the couple, but she studied Xena more as if trying to still figure out something. She put her hands on her hips and mentioned, "Melpomene will be here later."

"How is she?" Xena questioned.

"She's well and quite busy with her studies." The mother then glanced at her adopted daughter. "I believe Lila wants to stop by too."

Gabrielle brightened at the news, and she hastily asked, "With Sarah?"

"Yes, Auntie Gabby," Cyrene tormented. She chuckled at Gabrielle's glare, but she stepped back and promised, "Dinner will be up soon." She turned and hurried back to work.

Xena waited until her mother was far enough, then she remarked, "She looks well."

"Cyrene?" Gabrielle nodded then leaned back in her chair. "Ever since Xena... the Conqueror changed it's really taken a lot of weight off of her."

"I'm sure." The warrior sipped on the port and recalled how perfectly her mom could make it. She enjoyed the pleasant burn in her stomach that spread out over her body. She glanced into the full mug then back at Gabrielle. "You haven't told me about your past."

Gabrielle fidgeted with her mug and tried to find the right words. Then Xena stopped her fidgeting, and she peered over at the concerned warrior. She wasn't quite use to being able to read her lover so easily, but the warrior was more open. She considered whether the warrior was always like that or not.

"You don't have to," Xena offered.

"No... no." Gabrielle shook her head then gathered herself. It wasn't so much about bringing up the memories because it was getting easier, but it was the fact that Xena wouldn't like to hear how the Conqueror impacted her life so much. She hoped it would go over okay. "It happened when I was almost nine Helical Risings."

The warrior only nodded and mentally reminded herself that a Helical Rising was equivalent to a year. She settled back in her chair for a story no matter how cold.

Gabrielle tried to be the bard as she told her personal story from so long ago. She started by telling the Conqueror's campaigns throughout Greece and how it brought the Conqueror to her providence. At the time, the subordinate directly under Xena was Draco, and he commanded a few units that were in charge of rounding up allegiance from the smaller towns. Draco was never the most loyal soldier so he'd developed his own plans on obtaining the small towns' allegiances. And his first stop happened to be Potidaea.

Gabrielle covered her racing heart, yet she remained tucked behind the barn's corner. She listened to the cries coming from her house. She heard her father's yelling followed by her mother's piercing scream. The young girl debated whether to come out in the open from around the barn, but she lost her choice when the front door was kicked off its hinges.

An unkempt warrior marched out, and he yelled back at his partner to hurry up. He sighed, turned, and put his bloody hands on his hips. He hollered again to hurry it up.

The second soldier stumbled out because he was hauling Hecuba and little Lila. He cursed then tossed Lila at his partner. "Take her, will ya?"

The first warrior made a grab for Lila then picked her up. He tossed her over his right shoulder despite her tearful cries.

"Don't touch her," Hecuba warned to the soldiers.

"Come on, bitch." The second warrior drug Hecuba along.

Lila could only cry at her young age of five. She'd just seen her father slain back in the house.

Hecuba became daring, and she threw a punch at her opponent.

The soldier laughed, caught her slow punch, and shoved her onto the ground. "You're too much trouble." He withdrew his sword again, and it still held the blood of Herodotus on it. He raised his blade above the mother.

"Mom!" Lila cried out, and she extended her right hand.

Gabrielle hastily came around the corner of the barn when she saw death so near her mother. She only made it a few steps before it was too late.

Hecuba gripped the blade in her stomach, and she stared at the cloudy sky. She held the blade for her last heartbeats, then her hands fell to the ground.

The soldier extracted his sword, sheathed at his side, and casually strolled up to his comrade. "She wouldn't have been worth much to the slaver anyway."

The first warrior shook his head some then continued his march back to the town's center. "She could have brought in something, idiot."

The second soldier glowered and shrugged. "We got a young one." He peeked at Lila's red face and bared his dark teeth at the child. "Easier to train when they're young." He then laughed and continued with his comrade back to town.

Young Gabrielle stood still, but she was fixed on her mother's motionless body. She willed her weaken legs to take her to her mother. Slowly she went to her knees and touched her mother's face.

"Mom?" Gabrielle murmured. "Mom?"

Hecuba only stared at the sky with her glossy eyes.

The young girl shook her mother's shoulders and softly urged, "Come on, mom... wake up. Please." She shook her mother again but there was no response. Gradually her eyes traveled down to the open, bloody wound in her mother's stomach.

Gabrielle carefully touched the wound, which coated her hand red. She turned her hand over and stared at the warm blood that trickled down her fingers. She glanced back at her mother. "Mom?" She knew her mother wouldn't wake up, and she stumbled up onto her feet.

Gabrielle turned her head towards the house. She then thought of her father so she ran to the house. "Father?" she screamed, and she just made it to the porch. She stopped in the doorway and clenched the open frame of the door. She gathered her voice and yelled, "Father?" There was no response from in the dark house, and Gabrielle was petrified to enter.

Then Gabrielle's attention was grabbed by the small blood trail that crawled towards the door. It was a deep red and it pooled in the doorway, just near the girl's sandals. The girl backed stepped once then let go of the door frame, but the wood frame was left with a blood print. Gabrielle became more frightened than before, and she suddenly turned and ran towards the woods behind her house.

Gabrielle ran, and she ran for the rest of the day. She only slowed when she needed a breath or two. She followed the main road that traveled north-east from Potidaea, yet she feared to be on the road. She only stopped late at night and climbed into a tree. She'd often climbed trees as a child, and she hoped it would be a safe haven for a few candlemarks. She trembled and shook all night at the wolf howls. She was convinced they would find her, but she was safe for the night.

The next day, Gabrielle journeyed just before dawn. She would go between fast walks and runs because she didn't dare look back towards her village. She was convinced then that the raiders would see her. By sun high, she felt the onset of a deep hunger and the weariness from what'd happened. She also came upon another town that she wasn't familiar with at all.

Gabrielle came through the gates, and she was driven by her hunger. She noticed many of the villagers studied her because she was young and alone as well as quite dirty. She felt paranoid at their sharp stares, but she discovered the market, and the sights and smells of food lured her deeper.

Eventually the girl came upon a baker's stand, and she wanted some flatbread badly. She knew it'd fill her belly quickly and give her some energy too. She waited until the baker was busy with several customer, then she crept closer. Carefully she edged her hand near the baskets of flatbread, but suddenly her hand was stopped by a much larger hand.

"I gotcha, girl." The baker harshly gripped the child's hand and glared down at the small blond. He was met by fearful green eyes. He held her by the wrist and lifted her dirty hand from the flatbread. That's when he spied the dried blood on her hands. "My gods, where have you been?"

"What's going on here?"

Gabrielle took the distraction to her advantage and tried to break away from the baker. She was successful and turned, yet she crashed into another person.

"Stop her, Cyrene," the baker implored. "She tried to steal from me!"

Cyrene, a taverna owner, caught the child by her shoulders and stilled her from running. "It's okay, child."

Gabrielle was in fear, and she tried to move away but the sure grip held her.

"It's okay," Cyrene repeated. "I won't hurt you." She then eyed the baker. "Neither of us."

The baker scowled the taverna owner. "She's a thief, Cyrene." He pointed at the girl. "And she's got blood on her hands."

Cyrene was surprised so she quickly knelt down. The concern shined in her trusting blue eyes.

Gabrielle stopped her struggle when Cyrene's tender features were level with her.

"Are you hurt?" Cyrene quickly inspected the child's body, but she found nothing wrong. She assumed the blood came from somebody else. She noticed how the girl wouldn't say anything, which was strange. She hooked the child's chin with her index finger and held the girl's frantic green gaze. She then softly asked, "What's your name?"

Gabrielle wanted to run. What if the raiders show up here in this town too? She didn't want to be caught or killed. She stepped back, but the woman stopped her again.

"What's your name?" Cyrene gingerly touched the girl's cheek. "I'm Cyrene." She warmly smiled and softly added, "You're safe, I promise."

Gabrielle glanced about at the people, who watched them. She didn't feel comfortable until she looked back at Cyrene. Something about the woman's warm features and glow made her settle down. She very quietly whispered, "Gabrielle."

Cyrene had just caught the girl's name, but she smiled more at finally getting a response. "It's nice to meet you, Gabrielle." She then tilted her head. "Are you alone?"

"I..." Gabrielle felt the tears final strike her at those three words. She grabbed at Cyrene and tearfully explained in a rush. "I... I'm from Potidaea. They attacked my family."

Cyrene lost her smile then her heart broke when she realized what the child meant. She, like the rest of Amphipolis, had heard of the Conqueror's movements in the providence. She briefly closed her eyes and her only daughter's face flashed past her. She reopened her eyes and Gabrielle's stricken face came back into focus.

"They're dead... all dead," Gabrielle whimpered. She was stricken by her fears.

"Sssh, sssh." Cyrene felt everybody's eyes on them. She could tell they'd heard and understood that it was the Conqueror. Cyrene acted quickly, and she scooped up the girl. Once the small arms were around her neck, she softly promised, "You're safe now, Gabrielle. I promise you."

Cyrene decided it was best to get away from the townspeople. She tightly held the girl and hurried across the village to her taverna. She felt the warm tears on her neck, and Cyrene lost her reserve just when she entered her empty taverna. She sunk into a chair closest to the door, held Gabrielle closer, and the painful tears crashed over her.

From that day forward, Gabrielle of Potidaea took up residence in Amphipolis in Cyrene's house. Amphipolis was undoubtedly safe from any harm or attacks because of the Conqueror. The Conqueror had a long record for keeping Amphipolis safe from any enemies despite the Conqueror never showed her face in the town.

As for the scarred girl from Potidaea, she kept to herself but eventually through Cyrene and Toris's help, Gabrielle recovered. Each day meant another step for Gabrielle. For many Helical Risings, Cyrene was scared to tell Gabrielle that she had two other children other than Toris. She didn't want to explain that her only daughter was now the same woman that was ascending the throne in Corinth. The same woman that waged a bloody war against the Romans and would win without any regrets or guilt. The final straw for Gabrielle was when the Conqueror sent out a decree that outlawed the arts and philosophy. For gods' sake, the bards, artists, playwrights, and the like were now considered criminals.

Cyrene only revealed her secret when Gabrielle started to formulate ideas about undermining the Conqueror's rulership. Cyrene's confession seemed to strengthen Gabrielle's determination to stop the Conqueror and bring back the light that was once in Greece. All that Cyrene could do was stay at Gabrielle's side in hopes that if Gabrielle and the Conqueror met that she may be able to stop them from destroying one another.

Luckily, the future had turned out better than anybody truly expected. Gabrielle was able to reach the Conqueror in what many people claimed an impossible feat. Some credited Gabrielle with the changes in the Conqueror while others believed it was the Conqueror's choice to do it. Gabrielle claimed that they did it together, as a team, and she wouldn't claim anything else.

Gabrielle finished her story just when Cyrene's barmaid brought their dinners. She and Xena were quite hungry and looked forward to the wonderful meal.

Xena ate quietly, but she was putting her thoughts together after Gabrielle's story. Halfway through the dinner, she mentioned, "If she has changed as you say then the rebellion in Britannia isn't because they're unhappy."

The bard had been thinking the same earlier. She mulled over Xena's thoughts then nodded. "They may be unhappy to be ruled under foreign reign, I do understand that." She frowned and tried to think of other angles.

"Is there somebody in charge of each providence?" the warrior queried.

"Yes, there's an archon, who oversees the Britannia Providence." Gabrielle pushed her food around some then recalled the few details she knew from her partner. "The Conqueror said that the Britanni overthrew him, but she never said why. From what I've heard, he's a pretty fair and just man."

"What decent is he?"

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then shook her head. "I'm fairly sure he's Greek. The Conqueror only selects Greek archons because she trusts them the most."

"That could be a problem," Xena murmured.

"Maybe." The bard tilted her head and offered, "The archon and the state must respect a providence's culture. The groups are allowed to keep their religion, beliefs, lands, and so on. Xena thinks if those necessities are taken then the conquered people will revolt."

The Warrior Princess undoubtedly agreed. She set aside the topic because she wanted to enjoy the rest of the meal. She only said, "We'll work on it tomorrow."

The bard knew that meant to leave it alone for now. She was glad though because she'd spent plenty of time racking her head about the rebellion. She finished her dinner then the barmaid came to remove their plates. She then was pleased when Melpomene, Lila, and Sarah came through the door.

Gabrielle gathered a chair for her sister and after Lila sat, she took her niece into her arms.

Melpomene was excited to see her favorite, the Conqueror. She smiled brightly and rocked on her sandals while she stood in front of the seated ruler. "You're too busy lately."

Xena softly smiled at the young girl, who had plenty of energy. She could see why the Conqueror may have adopted the child because she seemed to fit into the family, except for the brown eyes. Otherwise Melpomene had long dark hair, a chiseled face, and already seemed witty. "I'm sorry, Mel."

"It's okay," the girl brushed off. "Are we still going for our ride tomorrow?"

The Warrior Princess didn't know about this, but she didn't falter either. "I promised, didn't I?"

Melpomene grinned and bobbed her head. "I can't wait. You promised you'd teach me jumping."

"I did," the warrior agreed. She then held out her hands in offer. "Come here."

Melpomene was pleasantly surprised when the ruler, now her adopted sister, scooped her up from the floor. She soon found herself across the ruler's lap.

Xena neatly held the girl then seriously asked, "How are your studies?"

Melpomene quickly rolled into the recent news of her studies from her tutor.

Gabrielle glanced at the warrior and smiled at how well Xena played the role. She focused back on her niece and sister. "How is everything?"

"Really well," Lila replied.

Gabrielle played with Sarah, who was drooling quite a bit. She used the bib around the child's neck to dry her. "I think she's preparing for a tooth."

"In a moon or so," Lila agreed. She stretched out her hand and played with Sarah's fast hands. "She's been a little cranky lately."

"That sounds like her mother," Gabrielle teased.

Lila huffed and muttered, "More like her aunt."

The bard softly laughed, but she lost her amusement. "Everything is working out okay between you and Cyrene?"

"They've been great," Lila insisted. "Cyrene has been helping so much."

The Amazon Queen smiled at the news, but she already figured that about Cyrene. "She took good care of me."

Lila sadly smiled, yet she was happy that somebody took her sister in after Potidaea was attacked. She would have never guessed it was the Conqueror's own mother. Many people, like Lila, would assume that the Conqueror's mother was a dark, evil woman since the Conqueror seemed the same. The truth was shockingly wrong though, but Lila was grateful for it just as Gabrielle.

Xena finished her conversation with Melpomene, and she directed a smile at Lila. "How are you, Lila?"

Lila was still getting use to the Conqueror, and she didn't expect the warm smile. She was slightly uncomfortable because she felt like the Conqueror could see through her. "I'm well. Yourself?" She rarely addressed the ruler by her first name despite she was allowed to do so.

"Busy but the same," Xena answered. She then glanced over at Sarah. "She's beautiful as ever."

Lila glanced at her child and softly smiled. "She gets most her qualities from her aunt."

The warrior devilishly smirked. "I'm sure they're all the best qualities too."

"Hey," the bard warned, but she softly laughed. "They are, thank you."

Xena gave a deeper grin than earlier and quipped, "She's certainly as blond as you."

Gabrielle now shot a glare at the warrior. She couldn't believe the remarks, yet she noticed Lila's grin. "And blonds are rare finds in Greece."

"I heard that's because brunettes are smarter," Melpomene cut in quickly.

The bard centered her dark look at the warrior, but asked Melpomene, "Did she teach you to say that?"

"No, I did," came Cyrene's voice from the side.

Gabrielle groaned and shook her head. "Mom, really."

"Well, at least you're a two blond family now," Cyrene teased. She winked at her adopted daughter, then she squeezed through the chairs. She set down a plate of nutbread. "Enjoy, ladies." She then hurried off to help her customers.

The group chatted more and shared the large loaf of nutbread that Cyrene had specially made. They soon became weary, and Gabrielle was ready to head back to the fortress. Xena was preparing to go too until she spotted an old face from her past. Xena instantly tensed at Najara's presence in the doorway.

Gabrielle saw Xena's cold stare, and she followed it to Najara. She instantly realized that Xena must have some history with Najara, and by the looks, it probably wasn't very good.

Najara spotted who she wanted, and she weaved through the tables until she was upon the group. "My liege," she greeted then focused on Gabrielle. "Queen Gabrielle."

The warrior tried to keep the edge out of her tone, yet she failed. "Yes, Najara?"

The dekarchos clapped her fist over her chest briefly. She then reported, "There's news that an Amazon party has arrived." She switched her attention to the bard. "They are requesting your presence, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard carefully handed Sarah back to Lila while she spoke. "When did they arrive?" She hadn't heard anything about her Amazons coming to the city.

"Just now." Najara placed her hands behind her back in a formal manner.

Gabrielle glimpsed at the warrior. "We better go."

Xena only nodded then helped Melpomene slip off her lap.

"Can I come?" Melpomene inquired.

"It's too late for you, Mel."

Melpomene sighed at Lila's words but replied, "Yes, Aunt Lila."

Lila softly grinned then glimpsed up at her sister. "Maybe your Aunt Gabrielle will introduce you to them tomorrow."

Melpomene perked up at the news, and she smiled warmly up at Gabrielle. "Can I, Auntie Gabby?"

The Amazon Queen softly laughed, however, she certainly promised to take Melpomene. She then kissed Sarah and her sister goodnight. She gave Melpomene a hug too. Finally Gabrielle went to the bar and said goodnight and thank you to Cyrene.

Xena also made her rounds of goodnight. She reminded Melpomene about the horseback lesson tomorrow. Then like Gabrielle, she said goodnight to her mother. She went to the front door where Gabrielle and Najara already waited for her. She followed the dekarchos out, then she placed herself between Najara and Gabrielle without thinking about it.

"I assume the Amazons are staying for the night," the warrior prompted.

"Yes, my liege."

Gabrielle touched her friend's muscular arm to get her attention. "I'll assign them some rooms, my liege."

The Warrior Princess almost faltered under the formal title. She caught herself and stoically responded, "Good." She redirected her attention to the dekarchos, and her face dimmed. "How many Amazons arrived?"

"There are six, my liege." Najara clenched her hands. She considered whether Gabrielle had told the Conqueror about the incident in the turret. She suspected not because the Conqueror would have run her through by now, or worse.

Gabrielle was most curious despite she didn't want to talk to Najara. "Do you know if Ephiny was there?"

"I do not." Najara didn't offer anything else. The tone she used was clipped and cold, which she never was like around Gabrielle.

Xena certainly picked up on it. She didn't know if this Najara was the same as hers once was or totally different. She would have to discuss it later with Gabrielle in private.

Finally they made it back to the fortress, and the gates were opened for them. Gabrielle immediately spotted the group of Amazons circled in front of the main doors. They were chatting away, but they all stopped when their queen came upon them.

Ephiny slipped past her comrades, and she brightly smiled at her queen and friend. "My queen." She bowed and the other Amazons mimicked her. She straightened up and quickly found herself in a powerful hug.

"It's so good to see you, Ephiny." Gabrielle released her regent and smiled at her. Then her attention was stolen by the low cough behind the regent. She peered around Ephiny, and her smile twisted into a grin. "Sonata."

Sonata chuckled and received a warm hug from her queen. She pulled back and teased, "It's been so long."

Gabrielle laughed and argued,"Only a moon or less." She then observed the new clothes that Sonata bore now that Sonata was an Amazon. She nodded and proudly stated, "You fit those leathers well."

Sonata nudged the queen with her elbow. "That's what I keep hearing from everybody else." She suggestively winked.

"Not everybody," Solari quipped from the left. She butted through and claimed a hug from the queen.

After the hugs, Gabrielle shook arms with the three Amazons that'd joined the party. She'd met them prior, and they were loyal Amazons to her. Xena followed Gabrielle's arm shake and greeted each Amazon, especially Ephiny and Solari. The warrior did hide her surprise well when she realized Sonata, Gurkhan's former wife, was also an Amazon. She couldn't image how that worked out.

Finally, the group entered the fortress and Gabrielle took her Amazons to the guest rooms. Xena separated and went to her office where she'd wait for Gabrielle's return. The bard guided her Amazons down the hallway and finally stopped by the guest rooms. She directed who to take which rooms, but she followed Ephiny and Solari into their rooms.

Ephiny and Solari absorbed the nice room that'd been Terreis last time they'd came to Corinth. Solari nosed around the large room while Ephiny sat down with Gabrielle on a sofa. It wouldn't be long until a soldier brought up their things.

"Not that I'm complaining but why the surprise visit?"

The regent relaxed back against the soft sofa. "Well there's a ceremony coming up soon."

"Ceremony?" the bard inquired.

"Mmmm." Ephiny tilted her head. "It's a very old tradition in the Nation, and we can't have it without the queen."

"Honestly," Solari interrupted, "Ephiny just wanted an excuse to escape from Artemisia."

Ephiny shot a glare at her partner, who took a seat on Gabrielle's other side. "Anyway." She focused back on the queen. "The tradition is performed only on the Summer Solstice."

"Which is soon," the bard granted. Now that she thought about it, the Summer Solstice was five days away. "Really soon," she murmured.

"Yes, that's why we came to get you. We wanted to send word, but I figured it'd be easier to just come get you ourselves." Ephiny grinned some and added, "You do need an escort."

The bard touched her forehead. She tried to fathom how quickly things were moving between the rebellion, her lover gone, the Warrior Princess here, and now this traditional ceremony. "Ephiny, I don't know..."

The regent lost her grin and became concerned. "What is it?" She touched the bard's knee.

Gabrielle lowered her hand to her lap. "I just don't know if I can go."

"Well they don't call it the Queen Ceremony for no reason," Solari joked, but she didn't laugh.

The queen was plenty confused, and she looked between the Amazons. "What exactly is this ceremony?"

Ephiny straightened up and took Gabrielle's attention better. "It's a very old tradition in every Nation... when there was more than one. In Amazonian culture there are four colored Amazon Birds for each season. Then there are twelve birds for each Helical Rising."

"Alright," Gabrielle murmured.

Ephiny leaned forward some and made better eye contact with her friend. "For each queen, the particular coloring and bird represent her reign. Many Amazons believe that by knowing what bird then we're able to tell how the reign will go... maybe even how long it'll last."

Gabrielle held curiosity in her eyes, but she listened carefully.

"The ceremony," Solari explained, "is held on the Summer Solstice because it's the longest day of the Helcial Rising. The idea is that the queen's reign will hopefully be the longest too."

"Okay," the bard murmured. "So what are these birds and colors?" She looked between her Amazons. "Which ones am I?"

Ephiny took the first question. "The seasons start with the spring, which is a red bird. The summer is a green bird, the fall is brown, and the winter is a white bird."

"That makes me red," the bard concluded.

Ephiny nodded then continued with the rest of the Amazonian folklore. "The twelve birds are also a cycle. The first bird is the eagle followed by the crow, vulture, dove, hawk..." The regent glanced at Solari for the next bird.

"Peacock," Solari helped.

Ephiny nodded then continued down the list. "Owl, duck, the falcon, goose, the swift..." She hesitated to cover the last bird, but at Gabrielle's interested gaze, she finished, "And the phoenix."

The bard shook her head at the last bird. "A phoenix is... mythological."

"Yes, it's the only mythological bird in the list." Ephiny leaned back into the sofa again. "It's the only mythological bird because the priests and shamans believed that no or few queens would be born on that Helical Rising."

"Have there ever been?"

Ephiny opened her mouth to reply, but she faltered. She exchanged a look with Solari then focused back on Gabrielle. "There never has been... until now."

Gabrielle went to speak, yet she realized that Ephiny meant her despite she briefly thought it was Terreis. She shook her head and whispered, "I'm a phoenix?"

"Yes," the regent replied, "you're a red phoenix." She shifted some and composed her next words. "Each bird, season or Helical Rising, tells a lot about the queen. For example, a queen born as a green bird we believe will bring prosperity to the Nation. Or a queen that's an owl will be a wise queen, but a queen that is a crow is more clever than anything."

Gabrielle found the folklore quite intriguing, and she dared to ask what hers meant. "And a red phoenix?"

"The red, spring bird means that the queen will help the Nation grow and expand." Ephiny paused for a beat and nodded at Solari to explain the phoenix.

"The phoenix," Solari started, "means the queen will bring rebirth to the Nation."

"Just like a phoenix," the bard concluded.

"Yes, but typically a phoenix queen only comes when the Amazons are in troubled times." Solari shook her head then sadly sigh. "We thought back when we fought the Conqueror that the phoenix queen would arise. The priests and shamans at those times called it a prophecy, but she never came to us."

"But why would a phoenix come at that time?" the bard argued. "The Nation isn't in need of rebirth but more of strength."

"Exactly," Ephiny agreed. She touched the queen's knee. "When Yakut did the research on the bird you fell under. She said it was the right time now. A phoenix queen would never come during a time of war, but she would come at a time of near death... maybe even after."

Gabrielle finally leaned back into the sofa and took in all the new information. She read both Ephiny and Solaris faces, but she asked, "How much do the Amazons believe in this folklore?"

"A lot," Ephiny replied. "It's never been wrong."

Solari slightly grinned and mentioned, "They're calling you the Phoenix Queen now."

"Oh gods," the bard muttered, and she covered her face with her hands. She removed her hands and glanced between the Amazons. "What is Terreis?"

"Terreis is a green owl." Ephiny then considered what Cyane's bird was during her reign. "Then if I recall right, Cyane was a white eagle."

The queen saw how those birds each fit the queens. She slumped back against the sofa, but she whispered, "We have five days until the Summer Solstice."

"You have to return with us," Ephiny insisted. "It's been our tradition since the beginning."

"Or else Ephiny will claim your throne," Solari joked.

The regent reached across Gabrielle and smacked her partner on the leg. She ignored Solari and focused back on the queen. "You'll travel back with us?"

"I..." Gabrielle faltered and only offered, "Let me know talk to Xena first." She pushed her bangs back. "Please."

Ephiny lost her insisting nature. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. You're right." She shook her head. "Talk to her, please. We have two days before we would need to travel." She then stood up. "You should get some rest, Gabrielle."

The bard took her opening and got up from the sofa. "I am pretty weary." She smiled at Ephiny and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Eph."

The regent rolled her eyes at the nickname that always made her think of Janice Covington.

Solari quickly received a hug, then she and Ephiny walked the queen to the door. Solari opened the door, and she happily noted the soldier with her and Ephiny's things.

Gabrielle said goodnight then started down the hallway. She headed directly for the Conqueror's office. She wished it would be the Conqueror in the office, but she was grateful that Xena, like her lover, was quite forward about things. She hoped she could work out this business about the Queen Ceremony. It was certainly a surprise, yet Gabrielle realized she hadn't been to Artemisia in some time. She did need to go and check on the reconstruction. A trip to Artemisia seemed to be in the near future; the very near future.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to _A Stranger in my Family_ and _A Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream_. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

Series 8: **I, Stranger** – Story #4

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4 - Revelations**

The Conqueror continued to stare at the ceiling in a silent peace. She listened to the idle breathing beside her in the small bed. She inwardly huffed then turned her head to the left, and she stared at the aged features of Gabrielle, who slept rather fitfully. Xena debated how the warrior managed to sleep so easily when so much was at stake, then she figured that Gabrielle was most likely use to this way of life. Or it was the simple fact that Gabrielle was virtually exhausted after so much.

"You couldn't sleep?" a muffled voice spoke.

Xena gradually arched an eyebrow at the sleepy green eyes. She soundlessly drummed her fingers over her leather stomach. "No."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and rolled onto her other side so her back was to the Conqueror. "I wouldn't worry so much."

The ruler's lips thinned, and she tossed around Gabrielle's words. She noted how casual Gabrielle's tone was unlike what her lover's reaction would have been. "How often do you do this?"

The warrior stretched in the bed then flopped on to her back. She positioned her hands under her head and considered the sunlit ceiling. "This is Xena's... third death." She racked her memory and tried to think if that number was correct. "Somewhere around there at least."

The Conqueror was silent. She considered her close encounter to a final death, and her punishment in Tartarus that still awaited her. She subconsciously fingered the Gaelic necklace that was M'Lila's. She decided to switch topics and get back on track. "Akemi gave you the tattoo?"

"Mmmm, yes." Gabrielle bit the inside of her mouth. "It seemed to protect me." She turned to the ruler. "You think it's a trick?"

"I'm not sure," the ruler confessed.

The warrior sighed, then she suddenly hopped out of the bed. "Well time is wasting." She padded into the bathroom with bare feet.

The Conqueror slightly grinned at the warrior's no nonsense attitude. She rolled out of bed and collected her armor, weapons, and boots. She and Gabrielle prepared for their journey west bound. Last night after the story, Gabrielle had asked around about the Elijans and found their relative whereabouts. It seemed Eve and her followers had passed by only a couple of days ago. Eve's name was on many people's lips these days.

It wasn't long before Gabrielle and the Conqueror trekked out of the quiet inn. They went to the stables and found a fully excited Argo. Gabrielle helped the ruler get the mare tacked up and the saddlebags thrown onto the mare's back. The Conqueror then led the horse out of the stables, and Gabrielle remained at her side. The duo headed out of the town, which was only starting to come to life in the dawn hour.

Gabrielle removed a sai from her right boot. She walked along side the Conqueror, but she kept silent. She toyed with her sai by spinning it between her fingers and switching hands. She typically did this anymore just to kill time.

The Conqueror tilted her head and studied how the petite warrior had excellent reflexes. She then eyed the chakram hooked to Gabrielle's side. She wondered why the chakram was so far different than hers.

Gabrielle noticed the Conqueror's curiosity. She mentioned, "Over a year ago, Xena's chakram was broken in half."

The ruler slotted her eyes at the unbelievable fact. "What happened?"

Gabrielle stopped spinning her sai. She peered up at the Conqueror briefly. She then rolled into the story about how the chakram broke and the eventual replacement. She, like the Conqueror, noted the obvious similarities between the Temple of the Chakrams. The only glaring difference between the temples was that the temple here wasn't located in Chin like the one in the Conqueror's world. Nor did Gabrielle know of Lao Ma being attached to the temple in any shape.

The Conqueror studied the new chakram hooked to the warrior's hip. "Does this chakram do anything differently?"

Gabrielle smirked, sheathed her sai, and unhooked the circular weapon. She side stepped to the left to get more space from the ruler. She raised the weapon, paused in her walk, and threw it with keen skill.

The chakram whistled down the road, suddenly split in two, and each fragment veered to the right or left. The fragments ricocheted off trees on the side of the road, sped back towards the travelers, and just before they reached Gabrielle they reconnected.

Gabrielle easily snatched the weapon out of midair and neatly rehooked it.

Xena slowly arched an eyebrow and muttered, "Show off."

The warrior made no comment but it was obvious she was quite smug. She'd been waiting for years to hear that from Xena even if it was Xena's darker counterpart. She silently chuckled and mentioned, "It took me awhile to learn that trick, honestly. It came a little more naturally to Xena."

The Conqueror had a grin, but she did admire Gabrielle for learning the difficult weapon. She had to admit that she really found the weapon enticing. Her chakram was legendary in her world, but it couldn't compete to this new chakram that Gabrielle carried so casually.

"We should ride," Gabrielle commented. "I want to find Eve before nightfall."

Xena silently agreed. She stopped Argo then vaulted into the saddle. She held out her hand to Gabrielle.

The warrior ignored the hand, and she easily hopped into the saddle behind the ruler. She grasped Xena's hips and became comfortable.

The Conqueror sighed dramatically and adjusted the reins in her hands. She tapped Argo's side for a fast walk then squeezed harder for a gallop.

The ride was rather smooth. The Conqueror rode Argo hard, but she discovered how strong this Argo was compared to her mother. She occasionally checked on Gabrielle, but Gabrielle remained in her thoughts.

Gabrielle constantly went over what'd happened in Higuchi and the battle to stop Lord Yodoshi. She also couldn't quite figure out Akemi's motive. Akemi's character wasn't that well pegged in Gabrielle's mind. Just maybe the Conqueror was wrong about Akemi or at least the Conqueror didn't know this Akemi. To Gabrielle, it didn't make sense for Akemi to give Gabrielle the tattoo, which obviously saved her on a few accounts. The tattoo had even come in handy when she was in Egypt and dealt with some supernatural forces there. Regardless, Gabrielle wasn't so convinced that they had all the pieces to the puzzle quite yet. She just wondered where the other pieces rested.

It wasn't until late afternoon that the pair slowed outside a village. Gabrielle had spotted a handful of people traveling together, so she dismounted and hurried after them. She called to them and smiled at how receptive the villagers were to her.

"Well that must be Xena," a villager remarked. He was gazing off his shoulder and studied the tall, dark woman on the horse several hundred paces away.

Gabrielle nodded and replied, "Yes." She noticed how all the villagers were quite intrigued by her and the Conqueror, but she didn't have time to humor them. "Actually Xena and I are in a rush to find somebody. Have any of you heard word about the Elijans passing through here?"

"The Elijans?" a woman spoke up from her spot in the wagon. "Yes, actually. I heard they left town just this morning... headed west on this road. They were a rather large group."

"How did they travel?" Gabrielle questioned.

"On foot," the woman replied.

The warrior felt her hopes rise. She neared the wagon and focused on the woman. "Do you know whether a young woman was leading them?"

The woman considered it, then she brightened. "Oh you mean that Eve gal. I've heard of her." She bowed her head and shook her head. "I'm not sure honestly, but I wouldn't doubt that she's with them."

Gabrielle smiled and quickly thanked the woman. She then said goodbye to the traveling villagers, and she jogged back to the Conqueror. She climbed back into the saddle and mentioned, "They left here this morning."

"West?" the Conqueror questioned.

"Yes." Gabrielle grasped the ruler's hips. "We can catch them."

The Conqueror nodded, tapped Argo's side, and she pleasantly smiled at the villagers when they passed them. She noted how they waved at her and Gabrielle, and she tried to not let it impact her. This wasn't her world and when she returned home, she'd never see this type of reception again.

Gabrielle slightly grinned at how the Conqueror was still uneasy about how warmly people greeted them. She knew the ruler tried to hide it, but it was quite easy for Gabrielle to figure out the ruler. She hadn't survived Xena's stoic attitude for six years without picking up on certain things.

The next two hours went slowly because Gabrielle kept an eye on the road. She didn't want to miss Eve, but she doubted they would since they were such a large group. She'd noted the sun was getting closer to the western horizon, and they would probably need to stop soon. Gabrielle refused to stop though because she was so determined.

"Up a head," the Conqueror commented.

Gabrielle gazed ahead, but she saw nothing. "I don't-"

"I know." Xena pulled Argo's reins. "Hold on tighter." She directed Argo into the woods. She had to duck quickly when a low branch came at them.

Gabrielle just ducked in time, and she snapped, "Thanks for the warning."

The Conqueror smirked and chided, "I didn't think you needed any help."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the smart comment. She knew the ruler was referring back to earlier when she'd mounted Argo without the ruler's help.

Xena guided the horse through the dense woods and carefully watched for trouble. She then slowed Argo once the campfire scent became stronger than earlier. Slowly the camp started to appear between the trees.

The warrior brightened at the prospect of this being Eve and the Elijans. "We better dismount before we go any further."

The Conqueror agreed by stopping Argo. She landed on her feet, and she twisted her head to the left when Gabrielle landed. "You go first."

Gabrielle nodded and walked ahead of the ruler. She noticed that many of the Elijans spotted her and Xena. She offered a smile and stepped into the clearing.

"Gabrielle, Xena," an Elijan greeted.

"Hello," the small warrior greeted. "We're looking for-"

"Right here," Eve announced, and she stepped into the clearing. In her hands were recently filled waterskins. She handed them off and smiled at the warriors in the camp. She weaved through the seated and standing followers. She approached the pair, but she focused on Xena. "Hello, mother."

The Conqueror blinked and looked to Gabrielle for help.

The warrior folded her arms and became highly amused.

Eve didn't wait for a response, and she pulled her mother into a warm hug. She noted how stiff the hug was then her mother slightly hugged her back. She also fitted differently against her mother's body. She withdrew and oddly stared up into blue eyes. "Have you grown taller?" she joked, but she received no reaction. "Is everything okay, mother?"

The Conqueror was a loss for any words. She could only take in Eve's apparent resemblance to her, except for those turquoise eyes.

Eve released her mother and focused on Gabrielle. "Did somebody put a silent spell on her?"

Gabrielle huffed, folded her arms, and remarked, "I wish it was that simple."

Eve was confused, and she turned back to her mother. She then completely took in the new attire, and her features twisted tightly. "Mother, don't you think those leathers are slightly out of date?"

The Conqueror grew wide eye out of offense.

Gabrielle bowed her head and her body shook from silent laughter.

Then Eve was mentally struck when something silver shined at her. She lifted her right hand and with her fingertips, she raised the old chakram up from her mother's waist. "My god." She sharply lifted her head.

Gabrielle quickly broke from her amusement and intervened. She took Eve's hand from the chakram and said, "We need to talk to you, Eve." She scanned the curious Elijans' faces and added, "Alone."

Eve hesitated, but she nodded and told everybody she'd be right back. She stepped out of the clearing's circle and waited for the duo.

The Conqueror hastily tied up Argo's reins to a tree branch. She then turned to the waiting pair and followed them out of the camp. She remained silent and at Gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle was between the pair. She tried to start up a casual conversation. "How are things with the Elijans, Eve?"

Eve laced her hands in front of her. She briefly glanced at her mother, who acted like a stranger. She felt a knot in her stomach, but she answered Gabrielle's question. "They fair well. We're spreading our message."

"No attacks?"

Eve detected the concern that laced Gabrielle's tone. "No actually. As long as we stay away from Rome, I think we'll be safe." She then considered the last news about her mother and Gabrielle. "I heard you both went to Japa."

Gabrielle cleared her throat and nodded. "That's part of the reason why I'm here..." She then corrected, "We're here."

Eve bit her lip. She noticed how Gabrielle carried her mother's new chakram. She wondered what was amiss, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Gabrielle stopped walking once she felt they were far enough from the Elijans. "Eve, this won't make much sense, but I need you to listen carefully."

Eve became worried. She looked between Xena and Gabrielle. "Okay. What's happened?"

"Well," the warrior started, "your mother and I went to Japa, like you say. We were trying to save several thousand souls that'd been condemned because of something that happened in your mother's past."

Eve sadly sighed, but it didn't quite surprise her. She also didn't like how Gabrielle spoke about her mother as if she wasn't standing right before her.

"Your mother found out that the only way for her to stop the monster that had the souls was for her to be dead. So she..." Gabrielle hated to retell the tale again.

Eve clenched her hands at her sides. She didn't like the way Gabrielle spoke. She hotly argued, "Mother is right here."

The Conqueror turned her head away and prayed that Gabrielle could handle the situation safely.

Gabrielle stepped closer to the young woman. She gently explained, "Eve, she isn't your mother." She saw that Eve was about to fight her so she cut her off quickly. "Your mother died in Japa... I tried everything to bring her back, Eve." She swallowed when the tears rose up, but she held them back. "It was her final choice to stay dead this time."

Eve grew upset, but she refrained from showing it. She slightly dimmed when she realized her earlier thought about her mother acting like a stranger may be true. She then demanded, "Then who is she?"

"That's the confusing part," Gabrielle sadly started. "Do you know about alternate realities?"

Eve raised an eyebrow much like her mother would have done. "Parallel universes to our own, yes."

Gabrielle didn't want to know how Eve knew of them. "Well this is Xena, but a Xena from another universe."

Eve was dumbfounded, and she stared at the darker, taller version of her mother. She was now able to take in every change that made this woman different than her mother, and it made sense. She switched her gaze between the pair, and she finally asked the stranger, "Who are you?"

Xena felt her place to answer and not let Gabrielle do it for her. She locked eyes with Eve and answered, "I'm the Conqueror... I'm a ruler in my world."

Eve touched her forehead and couldn't believe the revelation. It struck her that this version of her mother was everything her mother fought not to be.

Gabrielle touched Eve's arm and whispered, "I think we better sit, Eve."

Eve dropped her arm and merely nodded. She followed Gabrielle to a fallen tree and sat down.

The Conqueror went to a nearby tree. She leaned against it and folded her arms.

Gabrielle quickly explained what'd happened in Japa and what led to Xena's final death. She then glazed over her adventures in Egypt especially with Hathor. She then told Eve what she and the Conqueror knew so far about why Xena and the Conqueror were switched and what had to be done.

Eve intently listened, and a cord was struck in her at the mention of the Temple of the Chakrams. She recalled Gabrielle's old story about how her mother received the newer chakram. She'd also read some strikingly similar information in her travels. After Gabrielle spoke, she collected her thoughts and carefully began to relay what she'd read not long ago.

"I read about the Temple of the Chakrams."

The petite warrior furrowed her eyebrows, and she glanced at the silent ruler. She focused back on Eve. "Where?"

"It was in one of Eli's journals," the Elijan messenger replied. "It looked like he transcribed it from something else. He wrote some note at the bottom saying he credited everything to a Caleb."

Gabrielle perked up at the news. "Do you still have the journal?"

Eve sighed and shook her head. "I had to return it." She laced her hands in her lap. "I do remember everything though."

The petite warrior slowly grinned and ordered, "Tell me."

"Well," Eve started, "it seems that the Temple of the Chakrams that you and mother went to was only a secondary one." She noted Gabrielle's curious expression, and she leaned closer to Gabrielle. "The real, original temple is located in Chin."

"By the gods," Gabrielle murmured.

"There's actually a religious following behind the chakram. The religion is based in Chin."

"Taochiao," the Conqueror filled in.

Eve twisted her head and gazed over at the ruler. "Yes."

"Taochiao?" Gabrielle repeated. "What is it?"

The Conqueror pushed off the tree and strolled over to the pair. "The religion's name literally translates to 'path' or 'way'." She knelt down between the pair, but she focused on the warrior. "It's both philosophical and religious that focuses on wu wei or non-action. It goes into the link between man and nature and if somebody understands the way then they'll understand the world."

Gabrielle recognized what the Conqueror was telling them. She whispered, "Lao Ma."

"Yes," Xena agreed, "Lao Ma is a true taoist."

Eve knew some history about her mother and Lao Ma. It didn't surprise her that the Conqueror had history too with Lao Ma. She set aside her thoughts and went back to the topic. "I read in Eli's journal that the chakrams are a symbolic representation of the Taochiao. They're also the only weapon that the Taochiao have, but they're extremely powerful."

Gabrielle couldn't argue after what she'd seen last year in the temple. She developed twisted features and reminded, "Xena neutralized the chakrams' powers though."

"Yes, I remember the story." Eve noted how carefully the ruler was listening to them. "They each have their own power, Gabrielle. The Chakram of the Light can kill gods, but not just any god." She paused at the bard's baffled features. "The Chakram of the Light only can kill western gods."

"Western?" Gabrielle shook her head. "The gods to the west of what?"

"I'm not sure the exact... border or line," Eve replied.

"Then the Chakram of Darkness only kills eastern gods?"

Eve nodded at Gabrielle's assumption.

Gabrielle turned her head to the Conqueror. "That explains while you were able to kill Lord Yodoshi with your chakram years back."

"There's just one problem that's occurred now that the chakrams are combined." Eve waited until she had Gabrielle's attention again. "When the chakrams were combined it altered this... life force that the taoist call the qi."

Xena narrowed her eyes at hearing the legendary life force from the Chin culture. She'd seen Lao Ma perform it, and she'd performed it herself in Tartaraus. She sensed that Gabrielle was confused, so she cut into the conversation again. "It's a type of spiritual energy, and some people are capable of achieving and using it. Lao Ma is the only other person I know of that can understand and use the qi."

"Wait." Gabrielle shook her head. "Is this the same stuff that Lao Ma uses to move objects, fly, and create energy balls?"

"Yes," Xena replied. "Those are various forms of the qi."

"And the qi is the power source of the chakrams," Eve interrupted. "The chakrams are a physical form of the qi, but once they were combined then the qi was halted."

"It's a bit like a dam." The Conqueror finally sat down on the ground. "The qi is the river and the chakrams are the dam or a gate."

"Yes, exactly," Eve agreed, "but here's the sticky part. Like any dam or gate, they can be broken."

"Nothing can stop the power of water," the ruler murmured.

Eve nodded. "If the dam breaks then there'll be flooding."

"What'll happen?" Gabrielle questioned.

Eve sighed and grew slightly darker. "Once the qi is free then anybody can obtain the qi. Nothing can control the qi, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle dropped her head and closed her eyes.

Eve leaned forward and gathered the warrior's hands into hers. "The chakrams not only balance one another, but they balance the qi. They allow only certain people to obtain the qi... people who are worthy of it. If the chakrams aren't separated again then everything will be undone, and mother's chakram will be broken and the qi freed."

Gabrielle slowly lifted her head. "How much time do we have?"

Eve released the warrior's callused hands. She could recall a time when hers were much the same way. "It's hard to say. It could be any moment or years down the road, but it will happen if the chakrams aren't separated."

The warrior shook her head and filled with deep worry. "Only Xena can separate the chakrams, and she's not..."

Eve slightly grinned, and her voice lightened. "Actually, that's not the truth. Mother can only join them." She saw how Gabrielle became curious by what she meant. "Taochiao and the qi are about balance... the belief that everything has a balance or a counterpart. From what I read, mother is considered the chakram joiner, and she's only capable of doing that. The chakram separater has to be mother's balance... or rather her soulmate."

Gabrielle stared at Eve in pure disbelief.

"That's you," Eve concluded.

"Well thank the gods for small miracles," the warrior muttered. She turned to the Conqueror and mentioned, "We need to separate the chakrams before we go to Japa."

"We don't need to do that to stop Lord Yodoshi," the ruler argued. "I can go to Japa and kill Lord Yodoshi with my chakram."

"Burnt wrong, Conqueror babe," spoke a fair haired, girly goddess. Aphrodite materialized right before the small group. She placed her hands on her hips.

The Conqueror slowly stood up and eyed the goddess, who had some amazing timing in Xena's opinion. "Why?"

The goddess sadly sighed and switched her attention to the seated warrior. "Gabs, you and Xena made it worse."

"What?" Gabrielle was confused and far more worried.

"I did some snooping," the goddess confessed. "It so wasn't easy, but I found out more dirt on Lord Yodoshi and that banana."

"Banana?" Eve skeptically repeated.

"Oh that sword thingy." Aphrodite waved her hand around in the air.

"Katana," the ruler supplied.

"Right." Aphrodite perked up at the corrected name for the sword. "So like here's the scoop." She quickly dashed over and sat down on the log with the girls. She then rolled into her recent snooping. "When Xena struck Lord Yodoshi with the katana it didn't kill him."

"Xena killed him, Aphrodite. The souls were released," Gabrielle hotly argued.

"Cool your wheels, bardie." Aphrodite held up her hands. "I'm just tellin' you how it is." She lowered her hands to her lap. "Xena only temporarily killed him, but it's like... some cycle. The katana keeps him alive."

"The katana has to be destroyed," Eve concluded.

"Exactly." Aphrodite grew giddy at Eve's idea. "He draws all his power from the weapon."

"Then why did it kill him?" Gabrielle debated.

"It didn't," the goddess fought. "It's his power, but like... it's sorta like throwing oil onto fire. He explodes." Aphrodite laced her hands together and leaned closer to Eve and Gabrielle. "The Fry-a-guchi souls are still free, but the catch is if Xena comes back then Lord Yodoshi can reclaim them."

Gabrielle bowed her head and started to rub her temple with a freehand. "So, if we destroy the katana then he's done?"

"No... like I don't think it's that simple." Aphrodite frowned especially at Gabrielle's glower. "He still has to be killed, and I don't think the Chakram of Darkness can do it."

"He's too powerful," Eve murmured. "If he keeps being reborn then he's becoming more powerful thanks to the katana."

"That's totally my thought too," Aphrodite agreed.

"What is powerful enough to kill him?" Gabrielle urged.

The goddess shook her head because she had no answers.

"The qi," the ruler murmured.

"I don't think it's that," Eve debated. She turned her head to the ruler. "If you were able to kill the Lord Yodoshi in your world with the chakram then that still has to be the answer."

Gabrielle licked her lips and bowed her head. She softly asked, "How sure can you be about that, Eve?"

Eve shrugged and gazed back at the warrior. "I don't have the answer either. I just have a feeling."

The Conqueror now walked away and stated, "We don't have time for feelings and hunches." She walked away from the group but faced them again. "What if I kill Lord Yodoshi with the katana and destroy the katana afterwards?"

"He'll still be brought back," the goddess replied. "The katana is the start of the cycle. Sorry, Conqueror babe but it's kind like pass go without collecting two hundred."

The Conqueror slowly arched an eyebrow at the goddess's analogy that made no sense.

Gabrielle sighed and set aside Aphrodite's weird joke. "I think I know somebody we can talk to about this."

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes at the petite warrior. She tried to read Gabrielle's idea, and she questioned, "Lao Ma?"

"No." Gabrielle stood up and explained, "She's dead." She observed the ruler's hidden surprise. "The next close to Lao Ma is her daughter Kao Sin." She folded her arms over her chest. "Let's hope she's still alive after twenty-five years." She turned around and walked back towards the camp.

Aphrodite stood up and became worried about Gabrielle. She quickly rushed off to catch the bard.

Eve slowly rose up and studied the goddess chasing after the warrior. She turned her head to the Conqueror and questioned, "Do you like rabbit?"

The Conqueror placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

Aphrodite finally caught up to the bard. "Gabs, Gabs wait."

The warrior stopped and observed her godly friend now at her side. "Don't you have somebody else's life to screw up?"

"Ouch! Way harsh, bardie." Aphrodite scolded Gabrielle with a look and put her hands on her hips. "I'm just trying to help out."

Gabrielle held up her hand and coldly informed, "I think you've done enough." She turned and took only a step just before Aphrodite materialized in front of her. She sighed and glared darker at the Goddess of Love.

"Hold up, Gabs." Aphrodite held up her hands. Once she felt Gabrielle would listen, she lowered her hands. "I didn't think it'd be so complicated. I just like thought you and the Conqueror would scoot over to Japa. Kick Lord Yodoshi's ugly butt, and Xena would be back. Easy right?"

"Aphrodite, it's never that easy when it comes to Xena and I."

"Apparently not," the goddess muttered.

The warrior sighed in annoyance and stepped around the goddess, but she was stopped again.

"What is it?" Aphrodite pleaded. "I've never seen you like this."

Gabrielle looked away and debated whether to reveal the truth to the goddess. She sighed and gave into the goddess. "I'm more angry because I realized how duped Xena and I were... and I knew it all along." She clenched her hands. "I should have said something to Xena, but..."

"But you didn't," Aphrodite finished.

"I didn't," the warrior agreed. She held out her hand and hotly stated, "Xena is always right. When has she been wrong? Why would this be any different?" She dropped her hand to her side.

"It's different this time because you're more objective, Gabrielle." Aphrodite slightly grinned when Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at her. "Think about it, Gabs. Xena has trained you for over six years so like you're bound to be as good as her." She stuck out her right hip and proclaimed, "Eventually the student surpasses their teacher." She then nodded once and added, "Plus you're so not tangled up in it because it's not your past. Xena was too focused on redeeming her past and couldn't see the tree for the forest."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes at the goddess. Then a faint grin twitched at her lips.

Aphrodite saw the oncoming grin, and she smirked. "I know... I'm bitchin', right?" She swatted her hand at the bard. "Go on, say it."

The warrior rolled her eyes and stepped around the goddess again. "I should have spoke up, Aphrodite."

The Goddess of Love walked along side her friend. "Gabs, I know the warrior babe is almost a goddess, but she's still mortal." She then snorted a small laugh. "Oh by me, I even make mistakes." She waved her hand around in the air. "Next time, you two need to el comm-mun-a-cotooo." She giggled and explained, "You two are a team so like I don't know what the problemo is."

Gabrielle wasn't sure either, and she hooked the back of her neck with her right hand. "She knows her past better than I do. I guess I never question that stuff... not after that time with..."

Aphrodite furrowed her eyebrows and quickly tried to catch up to the mortal's thoughts. She realized Gabrielle was talking about the time Xena went to Chin to kill Ming Tien. She stopped walking and grabbed the bard's wrist. "Gabs, that's such old news."

The warrior dropped her hand from her neck. "I questioned Xena then, and it cost her and I a lot."

"And Ares used you during a weak moment," Aphrodite fought. "You were doing what you thought was right."

"And I thought wrong," Gabrielle stated.

Aphrodite sighed and released the small wrist in her hand. "So now you won't question Xena ever about her past?" She shook her curly locks.

"Now look what's happened?" Gabrielle sadly muttered. "I should have..." She sighed.

The goddess touched the bard's shoulder, but she gazed behind her. She spotted Eve and the Conqueror coming back. She returned her focus to her friend and whispered, "Now's your chance to fix it, Gabs." She then faded away in pink sparkles.

Gabrielle waited for the pair to meet her, and she walked the short distance to the camp with them. She mulled over Aphrodite's final conversation, and she had to agree. She silently thanked the goddess's continued devotion to their friendship. She decided to take care of Argo, but the Conqueror stopped her and told her to go relax.

The Conqueror thought she'd have to push Gabrielle away from Argo. She was in luck when Gabrielle nodded, and they briefly held eye contact.

Gabrielle was almost positive that the Conqueror understood Gabrielle's need for a quiet night. She took the saddlebags and stepped into the camp. She offered half smiles to the Elijans that greeted her, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. She was about to elect herself to kill dinner, but the Conqueror was ahead of her.

"How many do we need?" The Conqueror's question went to Eve.

"I think a dozen will be plenty." Eve neared the campfire that'd been started while they were gone. "I'll get a pot ready for the soup."

Gabrielle brushed her hands off and stood up from her position. "I'll help you."

The Conqueror was about to refuse the bard's offer, but she could tell Gabrielle would come either way. She nodded and signaled the woods off to her right. She headed into the woods.

Gabrielle quickly moved through the camp and disappeared into the blackening forest in the same direction as the Conqueror. She easily caught up with the Conqueror, who waited next to some brush. "So, you really think we can find twelve rabbits?"

"Or one dear?" the ruler purposed.

The warrior slyly grinned and replied, "I'm gamed."

Xena softly laughed and nodded. "We don't have a bow and arrows."

"Chakrams," Gabrielle murmured.

"Mmmm." The Conqueror had already planned it. "Trees?"

The warrior dropped her head back and studied the trees. "Good coverage." She turned her head to the ruler. "You track then." She stood up, hopped over the bush, and did a few steps. She managed a jump onto a low branch, but she quickly jumped again and landed on a higher and more sturdy branch.

The Conqueror came around the brush and jogged through the woods. "I smell a creek near."

"The deer would have forged it and continued from there," Gabrielle called from her spot high up. "You lead."

"Keep your eyes open for the creek." The ruler followed her senses, and she listened to Gabrielle overhead.

Gabrielle moved quickly through the trees. She managed to keep up with the fast paced ruler. It wasn't long before she spotted the creek so she gave a call down to the Conqueror.

The Conqueror slowed down and carefully approached the sunlit creek.

"Over there." Gabrielle was perched on a branch that stood out from the line of trees. She pointed at the hoofed bank across the creek.

Xena felt a grin twitch at her lips, and she merely nodded. She backed up several paces and suddenly burst into an amazing run. She lifted with her feet near the edge of the creek and soared into the air.

Gabrielle never ceased to be amazed by her own lover's feats. She opened her mouth to say the usual show off joke, but she stopped herself. She instead followed pursuit.

Back in the camp, Eve received a few inquiries from her followers and friends. She kept her answers short and brief. She checked on the fire and made sure the pot of water was ready for later. She went to check on it after awhile, and she started to worry what'd happened to the hunters. Eve left the campfire and edged to the darkened forest. She then heard the faint sound of somebody quietly approaching.

"Gabrielle?" Eve called. She stepped into the woods more but still remained just on the edge of the campfire's light. "Gabrielle?" Suddenly a small hand grabbed her arm and there appeared Gabrielle. Eve gasped and hissed, "By Eli... you're worse than mother."

The warrior smirked, squeezed Eve, and released her. "We got a deer."

Eve slightly had wide eyes. "A deer?"

"Mmmm." Gabrielle tilted her head. "A lot of mouths to feed." She strolled into the camp and picked up the heavy pot, but she easily managed it. "Be back shortly." She disappeared back into the black trees.

Eve showed a crooked smile, and she rejoined the group. She sat and picked up on the conversation around the fire.

Soon enough the large group was not only chatting but eating plenty of nicely cooked deer and soup. Gabrielle remained mostly out of the conversation and just merely listened. The Conqueror was not only out of the conversation, but she sat away from the group. She was amazed at how excellent the dinner was that Gabrielle had prepared with such meager supplies. Her Gabrielle hadn't learn the art of cooking and most likely wouldn't need to anytime soon.

Gabrielle finished her meal, and she excused herself from the campfire talk. She appreciate that a few followers were already taking care of the dirty dishes. She approached the Conqueror, but she didn't say anything and went past her.

"Where you're going?" the Conqueror softly inquired.

The warrior hesitated by the edge of the campfire light. She simply replied, "To check the parameter." She then dissolved into the black forest.

Eve had just heard the low talk between the pair. She focused back on the conversation, but she broke away from it after ten minutes or so. She climbed to her feet and went towards the Conqueror.

"And where are you going?" The ruler arched an eyebrow.

Eve mirrored the raised eyebrow and clipped, "To check the parameter too." She then faded away and searched for Gabrielle.

The Conqueror softly sighed and stared at the campfire. She wasn't too concerned about trouble though.

Gabrielle had walked for only a few minutes before she took a seat on a fallen tree. She propped her boots' soles against the tree's side and dropped her arms on her knees. She stared at the quiet woods around her, but her thoughts were hardly as peaceful. After several minutes, she jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder then there was a hushed voice at her ear.

"I can play too."

Gabrielle relaxed at Eve's voice. And she absorbed Eve's sly grin when she came around and sat with her. She tilted her head and mentioned, "Your mother use to say that."

"Mmmm," Eve softly agreed. She stretched out her long legs and crossed them at the ankles. She adjusted the green, cloth sash that went across her chest. "How are you doing with this?"

The warrior shrugged and leaned her elbows onto her knees. "It's certainly nothing I expected... but I should be use to that by now."

Eve softly laughed and studied Gabrielle's soft profile. "I miss her too."

Gabrielle broke at the words, and she bowed her head. She raised it again and revealed small tears just under her eyes. "I don't know whether to be happy or upset." She swept back her hair and sighed.

"Aphrodite is trying to help," Eve insisted.

"I know," Gabrielle murmured. "Why did everybody see your mother getting setup?" She turned her head to Eve. "I even did... and I said nothing."

Eve reached over and gathered the small, callused hands into hers. "Mother is close to perfection, but once in awhile that ten percent of imperfection will happen." She slightly grinned in hopes her joke would ease her mother's partner.

Gabrielle shook her head and mirrored the grin. She went more serious. "I really should have said something, Eve. That's what a partnership is about."

"Why didn't you?" Eve pulled her hands away and waited.

"I just... After Ming Tien, I didn't want to repeat what I did."

"I think this is a bit different," Eve argued. She held Gabrielle's curious gaze. "Mother wasn't off on an assassination mission that conflicts with your personal morals."

"It wasn't even about that," Gabrielle debated. "At the time, I felt she picked Lao Ma over me."

"Do you still see it that way? When you look back on it."

The warrior lowered her head and deeply considered it. She had all the facts now. "No, I don't. Xena was trying to pay back Lao Ma."

"Yes." Eve smiled at Gabrielle's rational from years ago. She then urged, "When I look at my mother I can see how much she loves you, Gabrielle. There is nobody higher in her world... not even me."

Gabrielle's head snapped up, and she sharply fought, "Eve."

"No," Eve cut off. "It's the truth... for now." She sadly smiled and explained, "As time goes on, I think mother and I will become closer, but we have to get to know each other again."

Gabrielle completely understood. She sadly released her breath and turned her head away. "Your birth was one of the most amazing and confusing points in my life."

Eve wistfully smiled and tried to imagine what Gabrielle went through at the time. She imagined it caused a ruckus between her mother and Gabrielle's relationship. "Did you first think mother slept with somebody?"

Gabrielle snorted a small laugh and nodded. "I mean, how else could she be pregnant?" She listened to Eve's low chuckled. "I kept picking at her... trying to get the answer I expected, but I knew too she was being honest. It didn't make sense until later."

"If it does really make sense," Eve gently teased. She fell silent and thought about whether to ask the question she'd always wanted to ask but never did in front of Gabrielle. She decided to give in and try. "How do you look at me?" She felt Gabrielle's green gaze on her. "Do I seem like your daughter too? Or more like a niece?" She hesitated but added, "A friend?"

Gabrielle swallowed and internally struggled with a reply. She'd often thought it out too and never really found the right answer. "I'm not sure," she honestly confessed. "I don't know how I feel about it... but I do know how I wish it was." She paused yet softly added, "I wish you were my child too."

Eve lowered her head and stared at the ground under her sandals. She licker her lips and debated how to bring up her recent thoughts. She decided to go straight to the point. "What if I am your daughter too?"

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and replied, "Eve, we know it was Callisto."

"Yes, but I have her spirit." Eve turned some and had a better view of the bard. "Lately I've started to pick up on hints about things. Things that neither mother or Callisto have about them."

"Things?" Gabrielle insisted.

"Qualities, I suppose." Eve finally found the right word. "I never told you or mother this, but I enjoy reading immensely. Not many people know this about me, and I've often hid it too." She searched Gabrielle's face, which was shifting into disbelief. "When I'm traveling with the Elijans, I tell stories at night to help pass time."

"That doesn't prove that..." Gabrielle sighed and finished, "That doesn't mean you're my child."

"No, not at first." Eve was more excited as she continued with her idea that she knew had to be true. "Do you think mother or Callisto would put down their sword and follow the way of love? Neither of them are capable of it, but how can I be if I am them?" She shook her head. "You followed the way of love, Gabrielle."

"And I left it too," Gabrielle reminded.

"More because you had to... for mother." Eve saw how Gabrielle refused to believe her for some reason. "Even my physical features come from your side."

The warrior gently laughed and chided, "The blue eyes especially."

"My eye color is similar to mother's, but not the same." Eve arched a perfect eyebrow. "But Lila has this same blue-green shade as mine," Eve reminded, "and she has curly hair."

Gabrielle darkened her expression at how Eve easily plowed her argument. "Callisto had wavy hair."

"And she also had blond hair... not brunette, but Lila does." Eve slowly arched an eyebrow and stated, "Look at your niece Sara... she looks more like you than her mother."

Gabrielle jumped up to her feet and walked away from Eve. She stopped and turned back to her. "It's just coincidence."

Eve slowly rose up and ignored Gabrielle's weak words. "What if something happened between Heaven and Hell? What if somehow you become apart of the equation for my birth?" She carefully approached Gabrielle and whispered, "What if you're the balance of the equation?"

"It's not possible," Gabrielle argued. She surprisingly felt her throat tightened and tears built up. "Callisto gave Xena you in forgiveness for what'd happened between them. To begin again."

"And tell me she never wronged you?" Eve stepped closer to the upset warrior. "It's possible she made you the other mother so that you would forgive her for everything too."

"No," Gabrielle hoarsely whispered. She was suddenly hit by memories of Perdicus's death, Callisto encouraging her to kill Xena, and Callisto's twisted help that she gave to Hope. Then finally it was Xena's chakram thrown by Callisto that broke Xena's back, pushed Gabrielle off the way of love, and sent them to the cross. "Gods," she rasped, and she started to sink to her knees.

Eve quickly came over and grabbed the falling warrior. She pulled Gabrielle into her body. It was really the first time she'd ever felt Gabrielle in her arms.

Gabrielle cried and buried her face into Eve's neck. Was it truly possible that Eve was her child too? Had Callisto tried to redeem herself through giving back Gabrielle a daughter she'd always wanted? She almost needed to believe it.

Eve bowed her head closer to Gabrielle's. She felt the soft tears escape between her closed eyelids. Then there were the hot tears on her neck, and Gabrielle's strong arms around her. Now Eve was positive that Gabrielle was indeed her mother too because it felt that right. She raised her head up and gradually her turquoise eyes shined towards the heavens. Through all the tree leaves and distance to the sky, Eve spotted a bright star that twinkled above them. A true smile etched across Eve's expression, and that eerie darkness in her since her childhood finally was silenced.

Gabrielle raised her head up, and she met Eve's intense eyes. She freed her left hand and gingerly touched Eve's cheek. "Can it be possible?"

Eve took the warrior's hand into hers. "Yes... yes it is." She then focused her attention onto her linked hands with Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle also studied her hand linked with Eve's. She unlaced their fingers and slowly moved her hand across Eve's until their palms were pressed together and fingers against each other.

Eve tilted her head. She noticed her fingers were longer compared to Gabrielle's, but the similarities showed in how Eve's fingers were sculpted just like Gabrielle's. Eve slowly turned their pressed hands and intently studied each quality that showed how similar her and Gabrielle were after all.

Then another thought came to Eve. She gradually pulled her hand away then narrowed her eyes at the very small beauty mark on Gabrielle's left palm. It was located just under Gabrielle's middle finger on the padding of her palm. The shape of the brown mark was similar to a slightly distorted heart.

"There," Eve murmured. She now turned over her hand and displayed the exact same birthmark.

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and ran her fingertips over the birthmark on Eve's hand. It was even located in the same spot as Gabrielle's but just on a different hand. She parted her lips some, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember," Eve murmured. "I never thought much of it until I noticed yours some time ago."

The warrior shook her head and argued, "You didn't have this at birth." She lowered her hand and locked eyes with Eve. "Unless it developed later."

Eve showed a partial smile and stated, "It's real either way." She waited a second then questioned, "What are the odds I have the same birthmark as you? And in the same location?"

Gabrielle blinked and finally admitted, "Very slim."

"Slim to nothing," Eve corrected.

The warrior stared deeply into Eve's eyes, and she saw pieces of Eve she'd never seen until now. Why hadn't she until now? She felt a crash of emotions, and she suddenly hugged Eve tighter.

Eve smiled and returned the fierce hug. She withdrew after a minute and stated, "I want to go with you and the Conqueror to Chin."

Gabrielle's protective instincts flared up. "No, it's too dangerous... especially if you can't fight."

"I can help with this qi. I've done a lot of research on it," Eve argued. "I read all of Eli's journals on it."

Gabrielle released Eve and considered it deeper. It was true that Eve had that advantage, but it wasn't worth the risk of Eve being hurt or worse. "No." She held Eve's gaze. "Lao Ma's daughter will help us."

"And if she's dead?"

"Then we'll pick up the pieces, Eve."

"This is about my mother," Eve debated. She put her hands on her hips.

"All the more reason for you to stay." Gabrielle shook her head and added, "If something happens to you then I'll never forgive myself."

Eve looked away for a moment and clenched her jaw. "What if you lose objective too?"

The warrior folded her arms and stated, "Not this time. I will not return unless its with your mother or my ashes mixed with hers."

Eve sharply turned back to the older woman she believed to be her mother too. "I don't need to lose both mothers."

Gabrielle closed her eyes at the words. She wouldn't fight Eve's belief that she too was Eve's mother, but she didn't fully believe it herself. She truly wanted to and it was that reason she refused to because it was a dangerous game. She licked her lips then opened her eyes again. "I will return."

Eve raised an eyebrow and whispered, "I'll hold you to it." She brushed her fingertips over Gabrielle's muscular arm, then she walked back towards the camp.

Gabrielle remained still and watched Eve disappear. She inhaled until her chest was full then she slowly let it out. She then was taken surprise by the familiar and stomach knotting sound of low lightening off to her right. She dropped down, extracted her sais, and spun out her blades just as Ares formed near by.

Ares developed a thin smirk and stared down at the weapons that wouldn't hurt him at all. He lifted his gaze back up to the warrior's hardened look. His grin grew wider. "Do I always encourage that response from you?" He chuckled and goaded, "It reminds me a bit of a certain dead Warrior Princess's reaction."

Gabrielle prickled at the god's reference to Xena's death.

Ares folded his arms and slowly strolled closer to the warrior. "Oh that's right... a formerly dead Warrior Princess." He came up to Gabrielle, lifted his hands, and pushed open the sais so he could stand in the small space in front of Gabrielle. He reached down and fingered the chakram hooked to the warrior's waist. "I hear you've taken the job now."

Gabrielle growled and stepped back. She raised her sais. "What you want, Ares?"

Ares poked out his tongue and let the tip touch his upper lip. "Um... what I've always wanted." He closed his mouth but revealed a dark smile. "She's intoxicating, isn't she?"

The small warrior glared at the God of War. "I don't know-"

"Oh come on," Ares cut off. "Those black leathers... they kind of match her dark personality huh?"

Gabrielle gritted her teeth. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh but it does, Gabrielle." Ares rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "The Conqueror in my world... why didn't I think of it?" He amusingly laughed and joked, "My sister may be blond, but she struck the jackpot on this one."

The warrior pointed her right sai at the god once she realized what he was after now. "Stay away from her. I swear if you come anywhere near her, I'll-"

"Do nothing," Ares sharply finished. "I am a god again, Gabrielle."

The warrior shook her head. She should have known Ares would find out about this. "Look, I'm trying to bring Xena back here. Don't get in my way."

Ares chuckled and held up his hands. "Hey... if you can get Xena back then I'd love to see the impossible." He dropped his hands. "But I think there's no changing it. Those souls depend on her staying dead, Gabrielle." He then shrugged and puckered his lips slightly. "But..." He revealed his smirk again. "It is possible to have a Xena." He pointed towards the camp. "She's not that far different than the Xena you know."

"That's not the point," the bard snapped. "She doesn't belong here."

"Oh but she could... in time." Ares leaned closer to Gabrielle. "Think about it, Gabrielle? You have your Xena and the souls will always be free. You don't have to return to Japa where it all happened."

Gabrielle started to shake her head several times. "No."

"And you don't even have to give the chakram back," Ares joked. He touched the sais' longest points and pushed them down. "Just think about how... warm and exciting your bedroll would be every night."

The warrior glared darkly at the god. "I don't think so."

"You really don't?" Ares lowered his head close to Gabrielle. He carefully scanned up and down Gabrielle's body and deepened his voice. "I hear Xena hasn't kept your bedroll as warm as you'd like lately. Don't you want to know how it feels to have that kind of passion in bed?" He leaned in even closer.

Gabrielle was stiff and lost her breath. Then her lips suddenly burned from the fire of Ares's lips against hers. She closed her eyes and briefly the dark image of the Conqueror flashed past her. Then it was all gone and so was Ares.

"Think about it," echoed Ares voice in the woods.

Gabrielle cursed and wiped away the last of the light yet intense kiss. She knelt and sheathed her sais. She just really needed to go back to camp and sleep it off. She decided first to do the parameter check like she'd promised then it was twenty minutes later that she showed in the camp.

The Conqueror studied the fast moving warrior. She sensed something out of place, but she wouldn't pry though. She figured it had to do something with Eve and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stayed quiet, and she prepared for bed. She had her boots and weapons off then set by the bedroll. She decided it was best to talk to the ruler while everybody was asleep.

The Conqueror poked the tree branch around in the fire. She tilted her head back when Gabrielle sat on the ground beside her. "How's the parameter?"

"Good." Gabrielle shrugged.

"You must have checked it thoroughly," the ruler taunted.

The warrior huffed and leaned over her crossed legs. "Something like that." She stared at the fire while she spoke. "We'll leave tomorrow at first light?"

"Yes," Xena agreed. "We should get you a horse. We'll need more supplies."

"You don't want to go by boat?" Gabrielle encouraged.

The Conqueror shook her head. "Too long." She then grinned and tried for a poke at the warrior. "Unless you prefer to go by boat."

Gabrielle considered her queasy stomach and blanched. "No, by horse sounds fine."

"Get some rest," the ruler encouraged. "You'll need it."

"What about you?"

The ruler shook her head then replied, "I'll take watch tonight."

Gabrielle decided she couldn't argue. She climbed to feet and said, "Goodnight." She then went to her bedroll and curled up into it. It took a solid hour for her to finally drift into her sleep. She always feared the nightmares that would seek her out each time. Yet tonight was far different than she expected.

Tonight Xena was in her dream again, but it was the Conqueror and not the Warrior Princess. Gabrielle started out in a heated argument with the Conqueror about their plans in Chin. They were not only on opposite sides of the debate but also on the lonely camp. The Conqueror hotly marched around the campfire and in her commanding voice, she declared what plans they would follow.

Gabrielle hotly fought back and picked out the flaws in the plan.

The Conqueror's voice lowered into a growl. She suddenly grabbed the small warrior by her arms and jerked her closer. She snarled her menacing words and darkly informed Gabrielle that she would do as she was told.

The warrior in Gabrielle instantly retaliated. She tried to shove the Conqueror off, but she couldn't be freed from the ruler's strength. Then she simply and coldly declared, "No."

The Conqueror harshly jerked the warrior, stared deeply into stoic green eyes, and she wouldn't let go of her dominance in this struggle. She lowered her head and furiously kissed Gabrielle.

Gabrielle struggled against the Conqueror, but she couldn't stop the kiss. She felt a strong arm across her lower back then her body molded into the Conqueror's tall frame. She pulled out from the kiss with an urgent moan.

The Conqueror had lust filled eyes that promised an endless night. She hooked the warrior's chin with her free hand. She hotly whispered, "Don't fight me... I can show you so much, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt something pass into her that she couldn't fight, but she wanted to give into it. She clung to the powerful ruler.

The Conqueror brought her head close and her lips brushed over the warrior's. She murmured, "There's so much passion you haven't seen. I can show you what you've always desired."

Gabrielle whimpered and didn't wait any longer. She covered the Conqueror's lips instantly and feverishly coaxed the darkness from the Conqueror. She gasped for air after the kiss but pleaded, "Show me, Conqueror."

The Conqueror slowly revealed a dark smile, and she had a sly grin. She quickly pushed forward and shoved Gabrielle against the tree that was a few paces away. She captured Gabrielle's lips for another passionate kiss. She maneuvered her hands under the warrior's ass.

Gabrielle quickly understood, and she easily found her body lifted up then her legs were wrapped around the ruler's waist. She linked her arms behind the ruler's head, but she never broke the kiss.

The Conqueror wouldn't let the kisses end, and she pressed the warrior's back hard against the tree. She kept her left hand under Gabrielle to steady her. But her right hand snaked closer to Gabrielle's red skirt and up her inner thigh.

Gabrielle ripped away from the kiss and begged, "Show me... everything."

The Conqueror leaned in but huskily whispered, "I will." She brought her hot lips against the pulse point at Gabrielle's neck.

Gabrielle rolled her head back and moaned. She shut her eyes and arched her back. She could almost feel the Conqueror's fingertips near her center. How she ached to feel them posses her.

"The passion is sooo intoxicating," Ares's voice whispered around the lust driven pair.

Gabrielle whimpered and threw her head back just as the Conqueror's fingertips slipped between her folds. "Eeeverythinggg," she hissed. She suddenly cried out when the Conqueror's fingers plunged deep into her.

Gabrielle sharply sat up in her bedroll and gasped for air. The dream faded away, but she starkly felt the affects of it. She reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow. She gazed across the campfire and saw the Conqueror staring at her intently.

The Conqueror made no comment, but slightly tilted her head. She already had an inkling on what kind of dream the warrior had tonight. The earlier moans and whimpers were clearly distinct.

Gabrielle held her silence. She laid back down, turned in the bedroll, and kept her back to the ruler. She released a deep, quiet breath and desperately shoved the dream away.

The Conqueror focused back on the fire and stared at the lapping flames.

Gabrielle shut her eyes, but she didn't dare go back to sleep. She was far too wired despite the disgust she felt at herself. She tried to block the images out and prayed time would pass her soon. Time just wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the lust driven dream.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** The sequel to A Stranger in my Family andA Strange Interlude: I Had a Strange Dream. The Conqueror's dreams about her time in Chin, Japa, and India suddenly play an important role in freeing a heroic warrior's locked soul. Meanwhile the realm wages deeper into war against the Britanni, but Gabrielle stumbles across information that the rebellion may be a diversion for something far more evil. Time becomes increasingly precious though, and the Conqueror must find the answers before everything is undone.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: June 25, 2007

Series 8: **I, Stranger** – Story #4

**The Stranger of My Heart**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5 – The Phoenix Queen**

The bard continued to shove her few belongings into the leather pack. She had an annoyed look on her face, but she continued to get ready to go to Artemisia. She picked up two scrolls and roughly rammed them. Then surprisingly her wrist was gently gripped.

"What is it?" the warrior carefully tried.

Gabrielle sighed softly and straightened up. She faced the tall warrior and easily read the concern in those blue eyes. "I just don't like leaving you here on your own."

Xena relinquished her hold then let out a soft sigh. "I'll be fine."

"You're in an alternate world," the former rebel leader debated. "You don't know how different things are here."

"I'm getting a handle on it." Xena tilted her head then reminded, "Besides, if you don't go then people will suspect something is up."

"They'll suspect more if they catch wind that you're really not the Conqueror."

The Warrior Princess lifted her hand and gently touched a soft cheek. "You're right that I don't know all the ins and outs, but I'll be okay." She tried a smile in hopes it'd settle the bard. "It'll go quickly, and you'll be back here soon enough."

Gabrielle couldn't argue that point. She'd already made Ephiny promise her that the ceremony wouldn't take long. She slightly dropped her shoulders in defeat. "Just promise me you'll send word if something goes wrong."

"I will," the warrior agreed. "Now come on." She moved away and continued to help Gabrielle get ready for the journey.

The Amazon Queen finished packing with the warrior's help. She then collected her staff and headed out of the bedchambers with the warrior at her side. She remained fairly quiet because she was thinking about the sudden turn arounds. She really hoped her lover was doing okay with her counterpart. This had been easier last time when it was Janice and Melinda. Now the switches seemed to affect her more personally.

They came outside of the fortress and onto the grounds. Gabrielle spotted Ephiny coming out of the stables with the other Amazons and horses. She handed off her pack to Ephiny, who promptly tied it to her saddlebags. Gabrielle then turned to the warrior and curiously peered up at her.

Xena fell into her role as the ruler. She stepped closer to Gabrielle, and she kept a passive expression. "Be careful," she softly ordered.

"I will," the bard promised.

Xena glanced at the Amazons, who were mounting their horses. She focused back on the petite blond. "Send word if you run late."

Gabrielle nodded, and it was obvious she didn't want to leave.

Xena hoped she could ebb the bard's fears. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her right cheek. "I'll see you soon," she murmured then straightened up. "Go on."

Gabrielle was surprised by the gesture, and she sadly smiled. She had no words now, and she went to Ephiny.

The regent held down her hand then hefted the queen into the saddle behind her. She sensed Gabrielle's one arm around her waist in a comfortable manner. She then called orders for everybody to leave the fortress through the gates.

Xena stood rooted. She observed them going and just before Gabrielle disappeared out of the gates, Gabrielle gave a quick wave to her. Xena held up her hand briefly then finally went back into the fortress once they were out of sight.

Ephiny shifted in the saddle slightly, but she became situated. She glanced at the bard's staff and offered, "I can tie that, Gabrielle."

"Once we get out of the city," the queen replied. She was concerned about the spies that were nestled about the city. She hoped she was only overreacting.

Ephiny nodded and focused back on the ride through the street. She kept her horse in the middle of the street and easily moved through the flow of people. She was thankful that the fortress was close to the city's walls. She noted ahead the open gates.

The Amazon party exited the busy city and started down the cobble stone road that led east. Sonata had slightly fallen behind because she was engrossed by the local area. She recalled her younger days when she'd passed through Corinth, and the open fields were littered by crucified, nameless people. Today they were completely gone plus it seemed the fields were now sprouting new vegetation.

Ephiny decided to strike up a conversation with her quiet friend. She already knew something was bothering the bard. "The ceremony will only take a day."

Gabrielle softly sighed because she knew what Ephiny was trying. "I know, Ephiny. I'm just a little edgy lately. I'm sorry."

The regent considered the words then inquired, "It's okay." She carefully mapped out her next words though. "You mentioned there are spies in Corinth. Does it have something to do with the rebellion in Britannia?"

"We think so," the queen replied. "Xena had bee trying hard to capture these spies, but she can't seem to catch them."

Ephiny was slightly surprised. "I always thought the Conqueror was more resourceful than that."

"She is." Gabrielle adjusted the staff in her right hand. She was almost ready to lash it down, but she wanted to wait a bit longer. "She's been pretty frustrated that she can't get them. Everytime she's close to finding them, they just disappear. It's a mystery."

"Well if that's going on then I can't believe she let you leave the city."

Gabrielle twisted in the saddle and finally tied her staff tightly against the sadllebags. She spoke while she made the knot. "She's careful, but she also doesn't want either of us to be paranoid. Besides..." She turned back in the saddle once she finished with the staff. "She trusts you to watch after me... especially after you watched over her so well in the cell hut."

Ephiny chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't do the best job." She smirked then teased, "I kept letting you into the cell."

The Amazon Queen laughed and patted her friend's side. "I'm always an exception to the rule."

The bemused regent gave a deep sigh and shook from a silent laugh. She hoped the talk helped her friend settle down some. She took it as a good sign that the bard tied her staff down.

Sonata caught up to the group, and she slowed once she was by Ephiny and Gabrielle. She casually smiled at the queen and nonchalantly asked, "So do you think the Conqueror will miss you?" Her smile shifted into a devilish grin.

Gabrielle blinked then laughed at Sonata's bold question. "It's hard to say with the Conqueror."

Sonata nudged her horse closer to Ephiny's horse. She arched an eyebrow and a low pitch came over her voice. "From what I've heard in the past," she suggestively quipped, "I bet she will."

The queen couldn't help the faint blush that colored her cheeks.

Sonata evilly chuckled at her friend's blush. "My queen, that color does suit your cheeks."

"Sssonata," the bard hissed.

Sonata thoroughly enjoyed herself, but she went serious. "I'm glad you decided to come with us. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Gabrielle had a silly smile. "We do," she softly agreed.

Sonata didn't press anything. She went quiet and enjoyed the ride on the road.

Now that a silence carried, Gabrielle thought about the warrior, who she left back in Corinth. She truly hoped Xena could handle the situation by herself. She feared somehow Xena would slip up and be caught yet not many people would question her anyway since she was seen as the Conqueror. Still it was no absolute comfort. She wondered what Xena was doing now.

Xena, the Warrior Princess, lifted her head from her scrollwork when there were several knocks at the office door. She was relieved that somebody was interrupting her mundane work. She couldn't imagine how the real Conqueror managed to do this day in and day out.

"Come in," Xena loudly ordered. She lowered her eyes but carefully listened to the footfall that only came in three steps.

"My liege, the gentlemen that you requested here have arrived."

"Send them in, Galen," the warrior commanded. She finished reading over the scroll while the office filled with the din of boots moving across the stone floor. Then the door closed, but Xena kept reading. She heard a throat clear, which meant somebody was trying to get her attention. Xena ignored it though and finished her work first.

"Conqueror," called a male voice.

Xena held up her hand for silence. She was almost done so she removed her quill from the inkwell. She then signed the bottom of the scroll to confirm she'd read it and agreed. She returned the quill to its little holder on the side of the inkwell. She then lifted her head and counted the six men in the office.

Palaemon had spoken earlier, but he stiffened at the sight of the ruler's expression.

Xena slowly stood up from her chair then rounded the desk. She approached the silent men, and she only recognized two of them. They were the two that she trusted the most. She focused back on Palaemon and commented, "Thank you."

Palaemon slightly inclined his head. He held out his hand to the man next to him. "We are the six guards remaining from the former rebel faction. This is Joxer."

The warrior worked very hard to hold back her smile. Gods how she missed Joxer after what'd happened in her world. She could tell this Joxer was far different though, and he actually reminded Xena of the Joxer in the misconstrued world that Julius Caesar had made by changing the Fates' loom. She set her thoughts aside for now.

"This is Flavian." Palaemon continued down the row of people. "Christos." He came to the fifth person. "Damon."

Damon nodded at the ruler.

Xena nodded back, and then she shifted to the last person. She clearly stiffened.

"And this is Fl-"

"Flora," the warrior finished.

"Hello, Xena," Flora smugly greeted.

Well, make that five men and one woman, Xena mentally corrected.

Palaemon blinked and looked between Flora and the Conqueror. He already realized they had some history that he wasn't aware of prior.

"It's been a long time, Xena," Flora mentioned. She folded her arms over her chest.

Xena hastily became stoic so she didn't seem too caught off guard. "Yes, it has been." She mentally wandered back to childhood memories about Flora, who was a kid sister to her in Amphipolis. She debated whether that was the same history for the Conqueror and Flora. She suspected so because Aphrodite had said her past and the Conqueror's were quite parallel.

"So you were a guard for the rebel faction?" the warrior prompted.

Flora tilted her head and folded her arms. "I joined because I wanted to end you." She shook her head and the bitterness showed on her face. "You were right so long ago when you said the times change people."

Xena felt deja-vu strike her. She then murmured, "And people change the times." She understood that Flora most likely wanted to be one of the people that changed the times. "So why are you here now?"

"I swore to protect Gabrielle and Cyrene," Flora explained, "I see my job hasn't quite finished."

The Warrior Princess placed her hands on her hips. "No, it hasn't," she agreed after a bit of silence. "There's a new threat now." She hesitated but added, "Perhaps we can put our differences aside for their sake...?"

"That's why I'm here," Flora explained.

Xena nodded, turned, and took a few steps away. She faced the six volunteers and composed her words. "I asked Palaemon to bring me the six best guards from the former faction." She watched their faces and reactions carefully. "I chose you six because I know your allegiance will not rest with me first and foremost but with the people."

"What is it that you want us to do?" Joxer brought up.

Xena had a faint grin that twitched at the corner of her lips. She held it back. "Many of you have heard of the krypteia that were once in Sparta...?" After everybody nodded, she continued to talk about her plans. "Already there are krypteia in my realm, however, they're focused on spying on external threats more than internal." She folded her arms and continued to talk. "With this rebellion in Britannia, I've come to realize the need for not only a new type of krypteia but a new breed of elite guards."

"Similar to Persia's Immortals?" Palaemon suggested.

The Warrior Princess revealed a grin. "Yes, quite similar." She approached the group. "Imperial guards that not only guard the imperials but also the people."

"How is that possible?" Damon spoke up. "What if there is rebellion and the imperials are threatened? How are we to protect both parties?"

"You must decide," Xena explained, "which side is serving the greater good."

"It's not always so clear cut," Damon refuted.

"No, it is not." The warrior was quiet and studied the former guards. "However if such a serious rebellion were to occur, and the imperials fall then the people will need new guidance. I will expect these new elite guards to do such so that chaos doesn't reign instead."

"We are only six," Joxer pointed out.

Xena nodded. "And that's a fine start. The process to add new guards has to be selective."

"Are we to do internal spying?" Christos inquired.

"I would suggest so," the warrior replied. "You must know about all threats." She paused then made her choice to reveal the information more formally. "Currently, there are spies in Corinth that are far more dangerous than normal. I fear they may target somebody from my family... namely Gabrielle or Cyrene."

The six guards exchanged glances of worry.

"This would be your first test... to capture these ghost where I have failed." Xena placed her hands behind her back.

"If you couldn't catch them," Flavian argued, "how are we to do it?"

Xena grinned and shrugged. "You have different resources than I do. I also see different information than you do because I am who I am. You can move among the people where I cannot."

"Our priority will be protecting Gabrielle and Cyrene," Flora stated.

Xena nodded as she hoped it would be. She now walked in front of each of the guards and decided on an exact title for them. She came to Palaemon's side and stopped. She stared down at the line of guards then finally declared, "The Wolves." She revealed a dark grin. "You will be nicknamed the Wolves."

Flora slightly darkened at the title.

"To loyally guard the sheep," the warrior explained, "and to kill the ones that threaten order in the realm." She turned her head to Joxer, who was next to her. "You will be the leader."

Joxer slightly widened his eyes.

"The White Wolf," Xena explained. "You're vow is to the imperials." She walked down the line then faced Flora. "You will be the second leader... the Black Wolf. You will be for the people." She then strolled away slowly and spoke too. "I and only my tetrarchès, Iolaus, and Gabrielle will know of your names and positions. You will report to him or Gabrielle if I am ever indisposed."

Flora shifted her hand to rest on her empty sheath. She'd had to hand over her sword before she entered the fortress grounds. "Are we following orders or do we freely do as we please?"

"It's a combination really." Xena kept her back to them and considered her next words. "You are to answer to me, Iolaus, or Gabrielle." She turned and faced them. "However if for some reason I return to the tyranny then I shall hope you know what to do."

"I suggest we come up with a hand scroll for different courses of action for particular situations," Flora suggested.

"I leave that to you and Joxer," Xena agreed. "I'd like to look it over and have Gabrielle and Iolaus do the same." She came back to the new guards. "Then do I have your word and honor to form this new elite guard?"

Palaemon didn't hesitate. "Yes, Conqueror."

The other four men repeated the same remark. Then it came down to Flora's agreement, and she stayed quiet but eyed the ruler.

Xena came over to Flora. She softly mentioned, "I need you on this more than anything else, Flora."

Flora suspiciously peered up at the Conqueror. She kept her reply low. "I'm not doing this for you."

"I don't want you to."

Flora raised an eyebrow like Xena would have done. She'd actually learned the trick from her childhood friend. "Alright, I'll do this. But don't think this settles anything between us."

The warrior nodded, then she moved away. "You six should get started then. There is much to be done." She went behind her desk and stood by her chair. "Go see Iolaus first. He'll update you on what we already know about these spies in the city."

The six guards, now nicknamed the Wolves, filed out of the office one by one. Flora was the last, and she briefly glanced at the Conqueror. She said nothing though and finally disappeared out of the door.

Xena, the Warrior Princess, strolled over to the tall, open window that gazed out over the city. She stood in front of it and first studied the foot soldiers that marched in and out of the gates. She could make out their voices, yet she ignored it and lifted her eyes up. She watched the city and the people that wandered through the streets. She considered how many countless hours Xena, the Conqueror, had spent in front of this window. Probably too many in the warrior's opinion.

Gradually Xena began to taken in her entire problem that laid ahead of her. She was, without a doubt, in a serious bind if her soulmate and the Conqueror couldn't work together. She would refuse to return to her world if it meant trapping the souls of Higuchi, again. If her lover couldn't fix what's gone wrong, then she would have to stay here and become the Conqueror. But would the real Conqueror be willing to stay in her world to continue her legacy as the Warrior Princess? Could it be possible for the Conqueror to go from an impressive, feared ruler to a famous, heroic warrior? Xena had absolutely no answer and only a tight knot in her stomach.

"Warrior babe, you're giving me a headache," Aphrodite spoke up. She suddenly poofed up with pink sparkles all around her.

Xena didn't say anything. She just kept staring out of the window.

Aphrodite sighed and approached Xena's side. She observed the warrior's saddened profile, and she felt her heart ache. "Xena, you won't be trapped here."

The warrior bit her lower lip for a moment then whispered, "I already am."

The goddess had sinking shoulders. "Gabs is working on it. Trust me."

The warrior lowered her head some, and she quietly replied, "What if you're sending them on a wild goose chase?" She turned her head to Aphrodite. "Most likely there is nothing Gabrielle and the Conqueror can do. But instead they're going to risk their lives... and Gabrielle will face serious danger."

"Like you so would do the same thing, Xena."

"That's not the same," Xena snapped. She turned to the goddess. "Because of you Gabrielle will blindly charge into something she may not be able to fix."

"Woohooo!" Aphrodite held up her hands. "First, don't bite my head off, warrior babe." She dropped her hands. "Second, have a little more faith in Gabrielle." Then she pointed at the warrior. "And third, like get an attitude adjustment. This is so not cool because I'm just trying to help."

Xena stepped closer and threatened, "Everything was fine before you messed this up."

"What is it with you two? Are you and Gabs PMSing or somethin'?" Aphrodite snapped back for once. "Gabrielle gave me the same grief." She tossed her hands up in the air and walked away. "Like you try to help out your friends, and it so blows up in your face." She twirled around and glared at the Warrior Princess. "You call us gods petty, but you mortals are like so ungrateful." She lifted her hand over her head and a few pink sprinkles started to fall. "Like see if I ever help you out."

"Aphrodite," Xena fought. "Wait." She sighed once Aphrodite lowered her hand to her side again. "I'm sorry."

The Goddess of Love put her hands on her hips and stared coldly at the warrior. "As if that helps."

The warrior neared the goddess, and she did feel bad. "I am sorry. I just..." She glanced away but then back at the goddess. "I'm worried, Aphrodite." She clenched her jaw some then loosened. "For once... I'm... I'm actually scared."

Aphrodite dropped her hands from her hips. She was stunned by the admission from the brave warrior. She lost her agitated manner and came to Xena. "I can't imagine why."

"I'm scared for Gabrielle," Xena admitted. "She's doing this alone."

The goddess raised an eyebrow and had a doubtful look. "Like that's why the Conqueror is there."

"And she has no attachment to Gabrielle. There's no stakes for her." Xena shook her head. "She can still come back here no matter what the results are." She watched Aphrodite's changing expression. "Nor does she understand Gabrielle."

"And I don't think you quite do either," the goddess fought. "You don't have any faith in her to handle the mission."

"It's too personal for her," Xena argued.

Aphrodite huffed and reminded, "As if it wasn't so personal for you, warrior babe. And you screwed up."

"I did not screw up," the warrior snarled.

The goddess held up her hands. "My facts say you did." She dropped her hands and enjoyed Xena's scowl. "Unlike some babes, I so did my homework." She crossed her arms and explained, "The katana is evil, and it's Lord Yodoshi's source of power." She frowned and concluded, "You didn't kill him... you made him stronger."

Xena had no reason to doubt Aphrodite. She was mad, and it clearly showed.

Aphrodite's earlier smug look faded away. "Akemi misled you, Xena." She started to frown again. "She used her sweet, innocent act and sob story to win you over."

Xena shook her head and brushed past the goddess. She didn't fully believe it.

The Goddess of Love turned around and argued, "The Conqueror had the same experience as you, but because of Lao Ma she was able to catch it sooner."

The warrior was back at the desk, but she gripped the edges of it and leaned forward. She kept her back to the goddess.

Aphrodite knew what she was telling the warrior was hard, yet it had to be done. She carefully neared Xena and softly explained. "And it's not just about Lord Yodoshi and Akemi. Your chakram has altered the qi."

The Warrior Princess lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "What does my chakram have to do with the qi?"

"Like everything!" Aphrodite stood next to Xena again. "The two chakrams are like... they like monitor the qi, but after you combined them it's like screwed everything up." She sighed and touched her forehead. "Gabs has to separate them before the qi gets out of control."

"It's impossible to do," the warrior murmured.

"Actually Eve found out that there is a way to separate them."

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and straightened up. "How can they be separated?"

"Like I'm not totally sure, but Eve figured out that Gabs is the only one that can do it... just because she's your soulmate. How totally rad is that?" Aphrodite put her hands back on her hips. "And like Eve thinks that the chakrams have something to do with killing Lord Yodoshi. That's how the Conqueror killed him."

The warrior faintly shook her head and lowered it. She stared at the scrolls strewed across the desk. She realized that while her partner and the Conqueror worked out the details, she would have to sit here and wait it out. She could do nothing but listen to reports from Aphrodite.

The goddess shifted closer and gingerly touched Xena's padded shoulder. "Gabrielle can handle it, Xena."

The warrior shut her eyes and breathed deeply. "I've spent six years of my life with Gabrielle... doing what we do." She swallowed and opened her eyes. "Now I'm expected to wait around to hear how it works out. This isn't exactly what I do, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite sadly sighed and gently promised, "It'll work out, Xena. Like Gabrielle is the best next to you. You've trained her so well over the years."

Xena lifted her head and stared at the wall behind the desk. "She is a warrior now," Xena agreed. "But I will never stop worrying about her."

Aphrodite sadly smiled because she knew it was Xena's way of saying how much Xena loved her soulmate. "I'm keeping an eye on her."

"I know," Xena murmured. She lifted off the desk, but her eyes wandered over the desk. She thought about her position here and what she needed to do to keep up her image as the Conqueror. She then considered the bard, who was a younger yet insightful version of her soulmate. "Everything here that is familiar to me makes me feel like a stranger." She turned her head to the goddess. "Even my soulmate is a stranger to me."

The goddess felt her heart drop. And she would have hugged Xena if she thought she wouldn't get tossed across the room. "But she's still Gabrielle either way, Xena. And I can tell she cares about you even though you're not just like the Conqueror."

The warrior had a partial smile. "Yeah, I know." She took a deep breath but then something occurred to her. "You didn't use a vortex to get here...?"

Aphrodite tried to think of what Xena meant, then she laughed and waved her hand. "Oh like I totally have to if I want to come here." She then smiled brightly. "I was just snooping around my counterpart's temples. Like you so won't believe how few she has." She leaned in and mentioned, "There's more temples to Ares in this world than there are to Zeus." She rolled her eyes. "He so doesn't even appreciate 'em anyway."

Xena raised an eyebrow. She shouldn't have put it past Aphrodite to check out the alternate Aphrodite's temples.

"Anyway, I was just scopin' out the competition's temples." The goddess giggled and mentioned, "I'm way ahead of her." She grinned briefly but then seriously mentioned, "I should jet. Like don't get so down, warrior babe."

The Warrior Princess half smiled and promised, "I have enough to keep me busy."

"Totally." Aphrodite stepped back and pointed off to her right. She turned on the portal to go back home.

"Aphrodite?" Xena called over the wind.

The goddess was a few steps closer to it, yet she stopped and turned. She had to toss her hair out of the way first.

The warrior came over and requested, "Tell Gabrielle that I love her."

Aphrodite softened at the sweet gesture. "I will... promise." She winked, turned, and hopped through the dark portal. She then sealed it closed.

Xena went back to the open window and stared out of it. The sun had sunk into the western horizon and was starting its rapid descent. She found herself wondering how Gabrielle, the bard, was making out on her journey to Artemisia. She fully trusted the Amazons to care for the bard. She especially trusted Ephiny, who seemed to be consistent no matter what world.

Just after the rim of the sun sunk below the horizon, the Amazon party made it to former city of Athens that went by the name of Artemisia. There was clatter that rang up the valley from the last candlemark of work in the city. Little Artemisia, as it was nicknamed, had grown extensively over the season and slowly Amazons were migrating from the temporary housing to their permanent residents in the city.

On the outskirts of the city, the phalanxes and legios still resided in their temporary encampment known as a castra stativa. It was obvious that the soldiers had since made the castra stative a slightly more than temporary as the Conqueror ordered their stay to be extended for an entire Helical Rising. Gabrielle could still recall the brief argument with her lover a moon ago about doing such a thing. Gabrielle appreciated Xena's efforts to have Artemisia rebuilt, but she didn't want Xena doing it simply because they were lovers now. The Conqueror had finally won Gabrielle over once she explained to Gabrielle that it was about the realm and the Amazons. The Conqueror was dedicated to helping the Amazon Nation rebuild itself after she'd destroyed so much of it.

"Solari, I'm going to take Gabrielle to the overlook," Ephiny commented.

The second in command nodded at the regent. "I'll get everybody to the village."

"Thanks," the regent called. She clicked her tongue and steered her mare to the overlook for the city.

Gabrielle shifted in the saddle some. She realized she'd be extremely sore tonight. She hadn't ridden in some time, and she would pay for it later. "How are things looking?"

"I think you'll be satisfied," Ephiny replied. She freed a hand from the reins and rested it on her right knee. "I do have a small surprise for you."

"Really?" The queen was clearly intrigued. "What is it?"

The Amazon laughed. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"You know I hate waiting," Gabrielle teased.

"That's why I said that." Ephiny slightly jumped when her friend smacked her side roughly. "Ow." She rubbed her side for extra effect.

"Please." Gabrielle sighed and shook her head. "If my Amazons are that easily hurt then we have a problem."

Ephiny grinned, but she slowed her horse once they came to the overlook. She slightly turned her mare to the right so her and Gabrielle could look off their shoulders. "Notice anything?"

Queen Gabrielle instantly lit up. "My gods." She suddenly smacked Ephiny hard against her leg. "Why didn't you tell me, Ephiny!"

The regent started to regret it too after her thigh was roughly hit. She rubbed the spot. "It slipped my mind."

The bard rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. "When did this start?"

"While you were away in Egypt."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ephiny shrugged and casually replied, "I wanted you to see it first."

Gabrielle was silent finally. She just stared in amazement at the new, skeleton structure of the future Temple of Artemis on the Sacred Rock. "You found the old drafts of the original temple in Ephesus?"

"Yes, it took some work though." Ephiny studied the partial structure. "Terreis and Cyane couldn't find it at first, but Cyane luckily dug them up. We almost thought they were lost."

"Is Eupalinos heading it?"

Ephiny smiled at the Conqueror's favorite engineer. "Yes." She cocked her head and mentioned, "He wants to finish it by mid-summer." She furrowed her eyebrows. "He says he has to return to Corinth. There's some new structure that the Conqueror wants to begin and needs him to head the project."

Gabrielle had a twisted expression, but it suddenly hit her. "The Academy," she murmured.

"The what?"

The bard was dumbfounded when she realized she hadn't told Ephiny about the Academy. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

Ephiny twisted in her saddle and scowled the bard. "You don't keep me that up to date anymore."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "As if that's keeping me up to date." She indicated the half built Temple of Artemis.

"I could have swore I told you," the regent teased.

Gabrielle huffed. "Right."

Ephiny tapped her mare's sides and headed back for the village. "By the way, I thought we'd do the Queen Ceremony at the temple."

"Whaaat?" Gabrielle bellowed.

Ephiny smirked. Gods she loved to get Gabrielle's goad anymore. She always wanted payment for having to put up with Gabrielle's rebelious attitude back seasons ago when the Conqueror was under trial at the Nation. Ephiny sure loved getting even, now.

Gabrielle eventually wound up in her hut after a long talk with Ephiny. She learned that her Nation wanted to hold the Queen Ceremony in the unfinished Temple of Artemis. They thought it was most apprioprate because the unfinished temple was a symbol of a rebuilding Nation. And the Amazons believed so deeply in Gabrielle's legacy as the first Phoenix Queen. Gabrielle only gave into the idea once she realized how much it would mean to her Nation. She was hardly superstitious, yet she could tell it would make a difference to the Amazons.

The bard was relieved to find some peace and quiet in her small hut. She started a fire then cleaned up in the washroom so she could get the road grim off. She felt ready to embrace her Nation tonight at dinner despite she wanted to badly disappear into her bed. She instead called on her reserves, picked up her staff, and headed out of the hut. She went to the dining hut and was warmly greeted by countless Amazons, and many she did not know.

At dinner, Gabrielle chatted away with her closest friends in the Amazon Nation. She was glad to hear the true updates about Artemisia because she felt out of the loop. She chastised herself for falling so behind and being too focused on her duties as the Conqueror's polis advisor.

Ephiny tried to insist that it was okay. She realized that Gabrielle had gone through a lot of emtional stress in Egypt and trying to recover her younger sister and niece. Also Ephiny learned, during the ride back to Artemisia, about the rebellion up in Britannia. She'd heard plenty of news about it just from the grape vine, however, she hadn't heard the finer details until she spoke to Gabrielle. She fully understood what had been so heavy on Gabrielle's shoulders lately. Despite her insistance, Ephiny could tell Gabrielle was sitll bothered by her lack of presence within the Nation.

After dinner, Ephiny walked her friend to her hut. She kept the walk slow on purpose and quietly conversed and started to direct her questions to a more personal level. "How are you and the Conqueror?"

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the question. She wasn't sure about telling Ephiny the new dilemnia at hand. "We're doing well."

The regent slipped her hands behind her back. "Are things getting more serious?"

The bard smirked and leaned closer to Ephiny. "You know Xena and I are having sex, Ephiny."

Ephiny laughed then rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle." She shook her head and jested, "And here I thought you were too young for that stuff."

"Funny, funny." Gabrielle laughed with her friend, but she lost her amusement. "The relationship has gotten a bit more serious."

"How serious?" Ephiny tested.

The bard shrugged. "I moved into the fortress."

Ephiny became wide eye. "Into the fortress or into her bedchambers?" She smirked then thoroughly teased, "Or better yet into her bed?" She hissed when a sharp smack came to her bare stomach. "I'm going to be quite bruised by the time you leave."

The queen softly laughed. "Serves you right." She grinned but honestly replied, "It's now 'our' bedchambers."

Ephiny grinned. "So any mushy stuff yet?" She leaned in closer and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know, poetry and the 'I love you's'."

"Oh please." Gabrielle laughed and shook her head a few times. "The Conqueror is not a love sick puppy." She didn't dare expose her lover's seeminyly sprouted romantic side. Gabrielle wanted to keep the rosa to her private enjoyement.

"I bet," Ephiny argued, "if she loosens up she could be quite the romantic."

The bard shrugged and peered up at her friend. "Does it really matter?"

"To you... yes." The regent had a sly grin. "You are a bard."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Ephiny chuckled and replied, "You bards have all sorts of romantic notions in your head."

"I'm a bit more realistic than that, Eph." Gabrielle scowled her friend for it. "I have seen the darker aspects of life."

The regent knew that already, but she still believed Gabrielle could be a classic romantic bard. "So how's the sex?"

Gabrielle blinked once then peered up in surprise at her friend. "Ephiny," she hissed.

"Oh come on, it's girl talk," Ephiny egged. "Don't tell me you've been hanging around her that much that you can't girl talk anymore." She leaned closer and teased, "I bet it's damn good. Everybody has heard of the Conqueror's appetite." She then noticed the bright blush that crawled over Gabrielle's face.

The bard cleared her throat then tried to be casual. "I've heard about that too." She nodded her head.

"Uh huh."

Gabrielle sighed because she could tell she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Alright, fine." She held up her hand for a beat. "It's good, Ephiny."

"How good?" the regent teased.

The bard spotted her hut just ahead, which was a relief. She peered up and suddenly smirked. She was more than ready to turn this back on Ephiny. "A lot better than what you're probably getting with Solari."

Ephiny's jaw dropped, and she stopped walking too.

Gabrielle though kept going, and she called back over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Eph." She sashayed the rest of the way and disappeared into her hut. That should teach Ephiny to ever pry again.

The regent snapped her jaw shut. "Well... I've never." She huffed, turned on her boots, and marched off.

Gabrielle had just made out Ephiny's words, which made her chuckle. She happily came into her warm hut, and she first propped her staff near the door. Next she covered the open window with a mat then decided to work on her scrolls that she'd neglected for some time. She tried to stay focused, yet she found her thoughts trailing off. She kept thinking about her lover. Gods why couldn't she just focus for even a candlemark without thinking about Xena?

The bard grew frustrated and rolled up her scroll. She tucked it back in the satchel then climbed to her feet. She decided to just get ready for bed. Soon enough, she was crawling under the cool sheets and tried to get comfortable. She called back on her memories on that night when the Conqueror had snuck into her hut and surprised her. That had been one of Gabrielle's fondest memories because it was like the Conqueror knew Gabrielle needed to see her. It'd also been the start of serious changes to their friendship.

Gabrielle did a lot of tossing and turning in her bed. It took several candlemarks for her to finally fade into some dreamscape. The sleep wasn't exactly restful either. Gabrielle had too many worries on her mind to keep the dreams pleasant. The bard rested until the sun was a candlemark above the eastern horizon. She felt somewhat weary, but a little better than yesterday.

For the following days, Gabrielle spent several long candlemarks with Ephiny. They went over the updates to the city and the future plans. Gabrielle discovered just how hard Ephiny had been managing the projects, and she appreciated that Ephiny was here. Ephiny suspected that the entire Nation could move into the city by the end of the summer to the late fall. The villas were well underway and after building so many, everybody had a fair idea of how to construct them efficiently. Also the Conqueror's engineer had been working out preliminary plans for the port, but it would have to wait about a Helical Rising. There were more important structures to consider like a market, a few barracks, walls, and governmental buildings.

On the fourth day of Gabrielle's stay, she and Ephiny went over the proceedings and customs for the Queen Ceremony, which would be held tomorrow. Gabrielle was dazzled by what the Nation had in mind because she didn't expect it to be that elaborate. Ephiny also gave Gabrielle a thorough tour of the partially constructed temple. Then Ephiny went over the ceremony in better detail because it would be held at the temple.

Gabrielle was exhausted by the time she and Ephiny made the trek back to the village. She mentioned to Ephiny that she was going to just go lay down and skip dinner. Ephiny showed concern, but she let the bard go. She could tell her friend wasn't sleeping well, and she had a lot on her mind. Ephiny wanted to corner her friend and figure out what was wrong, but she just hadn't had the chance. To Ephiny, it seemed strange that anything would be wrong since Gabrielle seemed fairly confident that the Conqueror was dealing with the problems in Corinth fine. There was something else going on that Ephiny didn't know about, yet.

In the morning, Gabrielle awoke to several knocks at her door. She gave a yawn on her walk from the bed to the door. She cracked open the door and found Ephiny's glowing face. She groaned and asked, "Yes?"

The regent smirked and reminded, "Ceremony day, my queen."

"Check back in a candlemark," the queen grumbled.

Ephiny ignored it and pushed the door open. She entered the warm hut and ordered, "Time to get ready."

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair and played with her long bangs.

The regent toyed with Gabrielle's bangs and mentioned, "You need to trim these before the ceremony."

The bard swatted her friend's hand away. "I'm growing them out." She brushed them aside then walked away.

"Come on, you need to get in your royal attire." Ephiny went over to the desk, pulled out the chair, and plopped into it.

"You're not leaving until I'm dressed huh?" Gabrielle saw Ephiny's smirk, and Gabrielle sighed. She decided she mind as well get prepared. She collected her formal leathers and went into the washroom to clean up and change out of her nightshift.

"How did you sleep?" Ephiny called and there was concern in her words.

"Alright." Gabrielle was working her leather top on correctly. She wasn't use to wearing these leathers that often anymore.

The regent tilted her head and stared at the doorway to the washroom. "I've noticed you've been pretty tired lately." She wasn't getting any response so she added, "Any reason why?"

The bard came back out and was fussing with the right clasp. "Can you get this, Ephiny?"

The regent popped out of the chair and came over to assist. She worked the stubborn shoulder clasp. "So?"

Gabrielle peered up then recalled Ephiny's question. She sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"With the rebellion?" the regent probed.

The bard nibbled on her lip then shrugged. "There's some other things going on too."

The regent walked away and picked up the accessories that matched the outfit. "With your sister and niece?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, they seem to be doing well. It was a rough start, but they've adjusted really well." She lifted her hand when Ephiny slipped a gauntlet on her arm.

"Are you and the Conqueror having problems?"

The bard sharply lifted her gaze to her friend. "No, why?"

Ephiny sighed and honestly answered, "You seem rather distracted and off balance. I've just been worried." She readied the right gauntlet.

The bard lifted her right arm and helped Ephiny slip it on properly. "There's some problems... but not between the Conqueror and I."

"Then what is it?" Ephiny tried.

Gabrielle slightly frowned because she could tell there was not getting out of this. She lowered her arm after the gauntlet was snuggly in place. "It's nothing serious, Ephiny."

"Centaur shit." The regent grabbed the bard's shoulders. "I haven't seen you like this since you and the Conqueror were fighting back in the winter and early spring." She searched the bard's eyes then tried, "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle knew she couldn't fight Ephiny's keen perception. She took a deep breath then honestly replied, "The Conqueror is gone."

Ephiny furrowed her eyebrows and oddly stared at Gabrielle. "She was just in..."

"I know." Gabrielle huffed, but she explained, "It's a bit complicated but... that wasn't the Conqueror you saw the other day."

Epiny opened her mouth, but words failed her.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip for a heartbeat. "The Conqueror was switched with an alternate version of herself." She tilted her head then thought back on Janice Covington. "You remember Janice telling us about Xena being a hero?"

Ephiny closed her mouth finally and thought back on Janice's crazy stories. She shook her head and whispered, "They were real?"

"Apparently." Gabrielle laughed but there was no amusement to it. "The Conqueror was switched with this alternate Xena."

"By Artemis... how?" Ephiny was clearly dumbfounded by the events. "When? Why?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." Gabrielle folded her arms over her chest. "This'll sound crazy, but the Goddess of Love switched them."

"Goddess of Love?" Ephiny tried, "As in Aphrodite?"

"Yes, but not the Aphrodite here in our world but from the alternate world."

Ephiny groaned and shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked."

The bard slightly grinned, but she became saddened.

Ephiny saw the look so she tried to press forward in hopes the talk would help. "Why were they switched?"

Gabrielle gave a faint sigh, but she explained the entire ordeal. By the time she'd explained it all and answered Ephiny's questions, she really just wanted to go back to Corinth and see to Xena.

Ephiny ensured Gabrielle that everything would work out okay. She cringed after her words because Gabrielle seemed to light up like a fire and raved about how the rebellion in Britannia required the Conqueror's action, not the Warrior Princess's. Ephiny agreed that some people may find the Warrior Princess suspicious faster because of how she does or doesn't handle the rebellion. Yet Ephiny believed because the Warrior Princess looked exactly like the Conqueror that it would work out.

Gabrielle decided not to argue anymore about it. She and Ephiny needed to make the trek up the Sacred Rock and to the temple. She finished getting ready and collected her staff, but Gabrielle made sure to reattach the bird's head on the top of the staff. Finally ready, Ephiny and Gabrielle left the hut and headed for the city. When they made it to the temple there were hundreds of Amazons already there and preparing for the ceremony.

"Speed it up," Solari hollered at the Amazon, who was racing off. She then turned and greeted Ephiny and Gabrielle. "Good morning."

"Are we almost ready?" Ephiny inquired.

"If we're not then the moon certainly will be." Solari pointed behind the regent.

Ephiny gazed back and saw that the moon was within close proximity to the sun. "How much longer?"

"Give us a quarter of a candlemark," Solari promised.

Ephiny nodded. "Where is the shaman?"

"My queen," greeted a new voice.

The bard turned her head to the right and smiled at the formally dressed shaman. "Yakut." She smiled even more and pulled her friend into a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm well." Yakut pulled out of the hug. "How have you been?"

Gabrielle hadn't seen the shaman since her right of caste ceremony up in Queen Terreis's Nation. "I've been well."

"How was your trip to Egypt?" Yakut tilted her head. "I heard you recovered your sister and niece."

"Yes." The bard smiled sadly. "The Conqueror helped get them safely out of Gurkhan's palace."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Gabrielle tilted her head some. She held a note of surprise in her next words. "You came down here? To perform the Queen Ceremony?"

"Of course." Yakut smiled. "I wouldn't miss it." She partially turned and eyed the unfinished temple. "I certainly didn't want to miss being the first shaman or priestess in the Temple of Artemis."

Gabrielle softly laughed and touched her friend's arm. "I suppose not."

"Are you prepared?" Ephiny cut in.

Yakut nodded at the question. "I have been ready for moons for this day." She smiled at the queen. "It will be an honor to declare the first Phoenix Queen in Amazonian history."

The bard sighed and argued, "I'm just another queen."

"Hardly," Yakut debated. She then glimpsed past the Amazons and focused on the clear sky. "We must hurry."

"I'll help you," Solari insisted. She and Yakut parted from Ephiny and Gabrielle to get everything finalized.

"Ephiny?"

"Hmmmm?"

The queen peered up at her friend. "I'm really nervous now."

The regent softly laughed and teased, "I thought it was just a silly ceremony, my queen."

Gabrielle huffed and rolled her eyes. "Tell me again what I need to do."

Ephiny grinned because she hadn't seen Gabrielle this nervous. It surprised her considering Gabrielle now stood in the Conqueror's court twice a moon and had stood up to the tyranny. She and Gabrielle quickly went over the proceedings again and made sure they had it down pat. She felt confident that Gabrielle would do well. Then she noticed Solari was returning.

"We're ready," the second in command insisted.

Ephiny reclined her neck and studied the sun and moon. "We best get started so Yakut isn't rushed." She took Gabrielle's hand and towed her to the front steps of the unfinished temple.

Gabrielle stood beside her regent at the bottom of the steps. She gazed through the erected columns that currently reached to the skies but did not hold up any roof.

Solari rushed past them and bounded up the steps. She entered the temple and called for the music to begin. She then took her position behind the alter. She signaled for the Amazon dancers to begin their traditional dance and song around the temple in a circular motion.

Yakut appeared from her hidden spot, and she pause in front of the moving line of dancers. The line broke and waited for her to pass. In her hands she held a silver candle stick holder, which in turn proudly displayed a lit red candle. She slowly walked down the center of the temple and approached the newly installed stone alter. She went up the three steps behind the alter then stood behind the alter. She was in position.

"That's your cue," Ephiny murmured. She escorted the queen up the flights of steps to the entrance of the temple.

Gabrielle had her arm locked in Ephiny's. She wanted to check her mask over her head, but she held back from doing it. She and Ephiny came to the line of dancers, who broke an opening only wide enough for one person.

Ephiny released the queen and whispered, "You'll do well."

The bard slipped through the opening and came to the center of the temple. She felt the warmth of the sun on her back because of the lack of a roof. She slowly crossed the distance to the alter, and she watched her shadow that followed her across the white marble floor.

Queen Gabrielle now was only a few steps from the alter. She stopped in front of a ring tube that'd been placed on the floor. It contained the main ingredient to make Greek fire.

Yakut said nothing and merely held out her hand to the alter.

Gabrielle bowed her head slightly, but she straightened up. Suddenly the Amazons' singing grew louder and faster. Gabrielle stepped over the ring then sat on the large and long alter. She then laid down on the cold stone surface and positioned her staff vertical against her body. She finally closed her eyes.

The shaman went down each step one by one. She now stood in front of the alter and the queen. She tilted her head back and gazed up at the sun and moon, which were touching edges at sun high. She listened to the singing stop so she inhaled deeply and called, "Artemis, today we celebrate another of your Summer Solstices."

The dancers now stopped moving around the temple. They sung again but at a gentle hum, which echoed off the countless gigantic columns.

Yakut tilted her head back and looked up at the moon, which had just started to creep across the sun and cause a black sliver over the sun. "Your Amazons have been tested through a long and bloody war that lasted for a score. Your Nations were slowly wiped from existence, and your Amazons' blood soaked the lands."

The dancers' hum died, and each Amazon knelt and bowed their head.

"But our faith never faltered and our hopes never died. And you, Artemis, gave us the gift of rebirth." Yakut now raised the burning candle to the moon, which had almost completely covered the sun. "You've given us a Phoenix Queen from the spring!" She saw the shadow that was about to fall over the temple so she knelt down and lowered the candle to the metal ring. She tilted the candle forward until the flame met the Greek fire.

Gabrielle took a deep breath when the sound of fire flared up around her. She could smell the intense fumes, but she knew it was her time. She opened her eyes, removed her staff from her body with her right hand, and she sat up.

All the kneeling Amazons watched their queen climb to her feet on the alter. They dropped their heads back because it was the only way to see the queen's full position along with the almost complete solar eclipse.

The queen lifted her eyes to the solar eclipse above her. She saw that the moon was almost fully over the sun. She breathed deeply, gripped her staff with her right hand tightly, and she suddenly thrust her staff up and towards the solar eclipse. She then gave a powerful yell that became a roar. Suddenly the shadow of the eclipse fell over her, but she did not stop her yell.

Queen Gabrielle was an impressive sight in her Amazon leathers and staff raised at the eclipse. Her newly shaped muscles stood out against her tan. The colorful straw of her mask flowed behind her back and slightly fluttered on the breeze. The ring of flames stretched up tall as the alter. And the few rays of sunlight that exploded around the eclipse mirrored the alter flames.

The Amazons were stunned by the volume their queen's roar reached, but they all had grins. Once the queen's powerful yell faded out, they each began to give their own battle cry. One by one each Amazon stood back up, and they simultaneously unsheathed their swords which caused a ringing of metal. They then mimicked their queen's position by raising their swords to the eclipse, and in unison the Amazons gave battle cries.

Gabrielle observed the moon's creeping motion off of the sun. She kept her staff above her, and she timed her next cry perfectly. Once her Amazons' cries died out, she began her powerful yell again at the finishing eclipse. Now the sunlight grew again and warmed Gabrielle's face. Her roar only died after the moon had moved off the sun.

The dancers sheathed swords and continued the last of the dance. They sung again but louder than last time.

Queen Gabrielle stayed poised on the stone alter, but she'd lowered her staff to her side. She stood proud and statues before her Nation.

Yakut walked around the ring of fire and stood in front of the alter. She still held the candle between her hands, and she slowly walked down the center of the temple towards the entrance. She came to the circle of dancers, who instantly stopped. She stepped through the opening made for her then she passed through the pillars and headed out of the temple.

The dancers now became a marching file of two lines. They proudly filed out of the temple in the two lines.

Gabrielle stood still and observed her Amazons flowing out of the temple. She remained unchanging and silent. Once all the Amazons left the temple, she knew it was her turn. She peered down at the ring of fire below the alter that was very much alive. She counted the beats of her heart and hoped Ephiny was right.

Suddenly the flames seemed to be sucked back into the tube. They were extinguished and smoke gradually twirled upwards around the alter.

The queen didn't climb down. She jumped off the alter and landed neatly on her feet past the ring tube. She paused and straightened up then she walked down through the silent, lonely temple. Her footfall and staff's gentle tapping echoed off the pillars, but she came to the entrance and slipped through the pillars to come outside. Gabrielle stopped at the edge of the top step and smiled at the sea of Amazons that waited for her at the bottom of the temple's steps.

The Nation instantly gave out a cheer at seeing their queen. They yelled and screamed but two words that were clear was "Phoenix Queen".

Queen Gabrielle had a brighter smile at seeing her Nation's acceptance and happiness. She couldn't believe how well she'd been accepted into the Nation because she was an outsider. But it was obvious the Amazons would follow her to Hades and back if she asked it of them. She just prayed such a trial would never be set before her and her Nation.

**To be continued.**


End file.
